Crossing the Line
by ClassicalConundrum
Summary: TWO Head Boys?...Harry and Draco thought Dumbledore was screwed up already but now they have to share a bed as well? Our two favourite boys are in a pickle, fate will prevail! Smexiness included, DM/HP YAY
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

_WARNING: Slash Draco M/Harry P, if this type of thing is not your cup of tea I suggest you leave now._

_18+ Rated M for a reason people! Read and REVIEW!!_

_Takes place in the 7__th__ year. No war just a normal year at Hogwarts. Dumbledore also happens to be alive as does Snape. Yay!_

Rain ran down the window of the Hogwarts Express in tiny streams. Harry Potter, The Chosen One, The Boy Who Lived stared thoughtfully out of the window tuning out the banter of his two friends who seemed to be discussing over who The Head Boy and Head Girl would be this year.

Hermione was almost bouncing in her seat with excitement. Normally Dumbledore would send a letter to the two chosen during the Holidays but the compartment reserved for the Head Girl and Boy was empty and everyone denied having a letter.

"After the initial disappointment of me not receiving a letter I had resigned myself to the fact I wasn't destined for this particular position of responsibility" Hermione grinned "But now anything seems possible! I wonder why Dumbledore didn't send the letters this year. It must be a really important reason for the school to break tradition." She gave a very un-Hermione like squeal of excitement "My parents will be so proud if I turn out to be Head Girl!"

"Don't get your hopes up Hermione" Ron said through a mouthful of Cauldron Cake.

"You shouldn't speak with your mouthful Ron" Hermione snapped back "It's disgusting!"

The compartment door slid open and Ron swallowed his mouthful. "Harry" he snapped his friend from his reverie and pointed towards the door where quite a few red cheeked girls were giggling "It looks like some members from your fan club have come for a visit"

Raising an eyebrow Harry looked towards the door and sighed. Almost the whole of the Hogwarts girl population ,and a few of the guys, had been in fits when they had seen just how much Harry had matured over the summer. He had shot up in height and since joining a Muggle Rugby club for most of the summer had managed to obtain a lean, more muscled physique. If this wasn't enough he had also mastered the rather tricky vision correction charm and so now had no need for the childish round glasses which had concealed the true vibrancy of his emerald green eyes.

"Oh my God!" exclaimed one of the girls positively swooning and clutching a camera. "You were right Harriet, he is so FIT!" Ron promptly burst into laughter while Hermione prepared herself for a full on lecture. The girls in the door were only fifth years, which now seemed extremely young and immature to the three who in their last year felt incredibly old and knowledgeable.

Seeing Hermione draw a long breath Harry swiftly cut in. "Is there something you need?" he asked not unkindly slightly bemused, this only caused the girls to giggle more and the one who held the camera to become beetroot red. "We were wondering..." the boldest girl managed to stammer out "If perhaps we could have your autograph and..." her cheeks flamed "...perhaps take a picture?"

Ron's chuckles doubled and Hermione's frown deepened. Not sure quite what to do Harry looked at his friends questioningly. "Go on Harry let them have a momentum" Ron grinned wiping his eyes.

"Can't you leave him alone?" a furious Hermione turned on the girls.

"It's just an autograph and a photo" one of the girls retorted less embarrassed when it wasn't Harry she was talking to "You can't keep him all to yourself Granger, hey!" Hermione had thrown a chocolate frog at her.

"Um no sorry" Harry smiled apologetically at the disappointed girls "I didn't do anything worth asking for my autograph so I don't make a habit of giving it out. Sorry, it's not my style"

Gradually the girls drifted reluctantly away but not before one of them said "Hey why don't we go 'pay a visit' to Draco Malfoy instead, apparently he's looking better than ever and is twice as sexy as he was last year!"

Hermione gave a disgusted snort and closed the compartment door with a band. Ron instantly turned to Harry "That's not my style" he mocked.

"What was I supposed to say!" exclaimed Harry running his fingers through his tousled hair "What the hell was that about!"Ron snorted disbelievingly as Hermione simultaneously shot him an incredulous look. "What?" asked Harry "Have I suddenly defeated Voldemort single handed without knowing?"

"Come on mate you know what that was about!"Ron turned back to his pile of food from the trolley. Hermione leaned forward and prodded him lightly in the abs which had now become well toned.

"Hey!" exclaimed Harry.

"That is what has happened" Hermione explained "I hate to say this Harry but over the holidays you have become something of a hunk."

Harry blushed "So what if I played a bit of rugby over the holidays..."

"And the lack of glasses is certainly an improvement"

"...I kept breaking them..."

"Plus you're tall and well...manlier in general"

"I can't help that I grow!" Harry became even redder.

"I never said it was your fault Harry but looking like that you shouldn't be surprised if you get a little more attention than last year" She promptly picked up 'Advanced Runes and Their History in the Magical World' leaving Harry to gawp soundlessly at her. Eventually turning back to the rainy window he returned to his thoughts.

After donning their wizard robes over their uniforms the trio clambered off the train as it arrived in Hogsmead. "First years!" Hagrid called over the noise of the pack of students "First years to me!" Battling through the crowds Harry, Ron and Hermione greeted their former care of magical creatures professor.

"Alright Hagrid?" Ron grinned.

"Better now that ruddy rain has cleared for a second. Don't fancy crossing the lake in a storm. You been well Hermione? Harry? Last year at Hogwarts eh? Pop down to my cabin when ye get the chance"

The three students assured him they would before clambering into one of the many coaches pulled by the sinister Thestrals.

The sorting passed with nothing particularly interesting happening. At the end of the meal however there was immediate hush as Dumbledore stood to give his speech. As he outlined the ground rules of not going into the forbidden forest to the first years Hermione leaned over to whisper to Harry and Ron.

"Perhaps he'll announce the Heads of school now!"

She was disappointed though; Dumbledore informed them that he would announce who had got the roles at breakfast the next day. The students gradually started to filter out but as Harry was standing to follow Ron and Hermione he was accosted by his Transfiguration teacher and head of house Professor McGonagall.

"Potter the Headmaster wishes to speak to you" she said shortly.

"Now?"

"Yes now, make your way to his study immediately. The password is Liquorice bomb"

Curious as to what it was the Headmaster needed so early in the term Harry told Ron and Hermione he would meet them in the common room later. Walking swiftly through the many corridors, passageways and halls of the massive school Harry eventually arrived before the stone gargoyles which would grant access to the Headmasters office at exactly the same time as Draco Malfoy.

"What are you doing here Potter?" Malfoy sneered looking Harry up and down. Harry folded his arms and glared back at the blonde. He had to admit Malfoy had changed for the better over the holidays, in looks at least.

"Dumbledore wants to speak to me Malfoy, not that it's any of your business. Why are you here?"

"The Headmaster wants to speak to _me _Potter" Malfoy spat back. Turning to the gargoyle he spoke the password shooting a glare at Harry as he ascended the spiral staircase. Shaking his head with a sigh Harry followed.

Hearing the knock on his office door Dumbledore smiled "Come in Mr Malfoy, Mr Potter." The two boys entered and stood before his desk shooting each other filthy looks every so often, Dumbledore watched them in amusement, his fingers touching at the tips to make a steeple he nodded to two chairs "Sit if you please. Once they were seated Dumbledore stood and started pacing.

"I don't suppose you know why I've called you here" he stated the obvious pausing to stroke a quiet Fawkes.

"No sir" they spoke together.

Dumbledore turned to look at the two, the Slytherin and Gryffindor. Without wasting much time he got straight to the point. "I'd like to congratulate you both on becoming Head Boy." He stated simply.

Harry gaped at the Headmaster, speechless. _Head Boys? Two Head Boys?_

"Just what the hell is going on here?" asked Malfoy after a while "You can't seriously mean both me and Potter are Head Boy!"

"Oh I'm serious Mr Malfoy. When reviewing the candidates I could see no one better than you and Harry to take up the role." His periwinkle blue eyes twinkled from behind his half moon spectacles. "Do you have a problem with the situation?"

"Yes I have a bloody problem!" Draco growled. Harry was still speechless staring at the Headmaster as if he had suddenly sprouted wings. "What about a Head Girl?" Draco continued.

"None seemed quite suitable. Do you accept the position Mr Malfoy or not?"

Draco fell into an angry silence thinking furiously. "What about you Harry?" Dumbledore smiled at the dark haired boy.

Harry found his voice and grinned lazily happy at how this was winding up Malfoy. "Sure, I don't have a problem with it but I understand if Malfoy wants to _back down"_

Malfoy shot a furious look at his green eyed rival before turning once more to the Headmaster. He would rather die than watch Potter triumph over him "Fine" he snapped.

"Excellent!" beamed Dumbledore "Both of your things have already been placed in your room" He waved his wand and two gleaming Head Boy badges shone from each of the boys robes. "Don't lose those" Dumbledore gazed over his spectacles at the boys then nodded approvingly "You may go"

"Hold on" put in Harry as Malfoy stood to leave. "Did you say _room_?" Malfoy spun around.

"Oh how careless of me" chuckled Dumbledore. Both boys visibly relaxed "It completely slipped my mind. Peeves has unfortunately flooded what would have been the Head Girl's room and so I'm afraid you two will have to share for a while."

"What!?" growled Malfoy his grey eyes burning.

"Professor Dumbledore perhaps it would be easier if I just stayed in Gryffindor..."

"Out of the question, we can't break tradition Harry. Your room is by the tapestry of the Goblins war near the statue of Helga the Hideous, I think you should make your way to bed, tomorrow will be a busy day for you two."

Hearing the finality in Dumbledore's words the two boys silently made their way to the room they would be sharing together each ignoring the other, the door was unimpressive but as Harry pushed it open he was struck firstly by how big it was, secondly by the fact that it appeared to have an Ensuite bathroom and thirdly...

"There's only one bed!" growled Malfoy furiously crossing his arms and glaring at the offending king sized four poster. "Old Dumbledore's finally gone round the bend!"

"Anything seems possible tonight" groaned Harry moving into the room and also staring at the bed. Unfortunately there wasn't a sofa in the room just two desks with straight back chairs so there was no question about sleeping elsewhere. Glancing at the clock Harry realised it was late; the feast had gone on longer than normal. Glaring at Malfoy he opened the wardrobe on the right side of the bed and was surprised to find his robes hanging up and his other clothes neatly folded on the shelves.

"I guess being Head Boy..."

"_One _of the Head Boys Potter" Malfoy snapped

"...One of the Head Boys means you get your clothes unpacked then?"

His roommate didn't reply just stomped over to his wardrobe grabbed some clothes and went into the bathroom slamming the door behind him. Taking the opportunity Harry quickly changed into his night things, soft grey tracksuit bottoms and a plain white T-shirt. Glancing at himself in the mirror he remembered what Hermione had said earlier.

"_...__looking like that you shouldn't be surprised if you get a little more attention than last year"_

Harry frowned. So what if he was in better shape and got rid of his glasses? Couldn't a guy make a few minor improvements without the whole school gawping at him? Shaking his head and turning from the mirror with a snort he answered his question himself. Apparently not.

"Disgusted by your own reflection Potter?" Harry hadn't noticed Draco return from the bathroom now wearing a pair of black bottoms and a dark green T-shirt.

"Shut up Malfoy" Harry's mood had taken a definite turn for the absolute worst since the meeting in Dumbledore's study; he was in no mood for a battle of words or wands.

Seeing Malfoy take out his wand Harry actually thought Malfoy was going to curse him but the blonde simply laid it on his bedside table and glared at Harry. "Touch me and I'll blast you into oblivion"

"Same" Harry also retrieved his wand and put it within reaching distance as he climbed into the large bed.

"Whatever just stay on your side" growled Malfoy climbing into bed and settling down with his back to Harry extinguishing the lights with a wave of his wand.

The two boys lay awake neither quite comfortable with the situation, both lying as far away as possible from each other. Only when Draco eventually heard Harry breathing deeply did he manage to drift off to sleep.

Harry awoke slowly the next day, squinting his eyes against the light beaming onto him. Gradually adjusting to the brightness he slowly lifted his eyelids and felt his heart stop for a second.

He was nose to nose with Draco Malfoy.

His arm was draped across the other boys waist casually, Malfoy's hand was on his shoulder, his fingers curled lightly around his neck, their legs entangled. _Shit! _Harry thought in a panic desperately trying to think of a way to extract himself without waking the other boy. He moved his arm slightly from Draco's waist and bit his lip as he sighed at the movement. _Shit...Malfoy is so going to blame me for this... _Harry thought his gaze sweeping over the face just inches from him.

He would rather die than admit it but up close Malfoy's face was even more flawlessly beautiful, his pale lashes seemed impossibly long as they cast shadows over his sharp aristocratic cheekbones, a strand of his platinum blond hair flopped silkily over one eye. Not knowing what else to do Harry closed his eyes and tried to stay as still as possible, let the Slytherin be the one to deal with it.

Draco was instantly aware of the situation even before he opened his eyes. Harrys arm was a warm weight on his waist, when he did eventually he found himself practically lip to lip with Potter. _Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck. _He thought in a panic as he realised he had his fingers curled around the back of his neck.

"Potter" he said quietly trying to sound menacing but unfortunately it came out in a husky drawl. No reply. "Potter" Draco tried again managing to sound slightly angrier, but not much.

Harry was quite enjoying tormenting Draco with his closeness and so decided to see just how far he could push it. Sighing deeply, still feigning sleep, he snuggled up closer to Malfoy so they were actually touching foreheads and noses. Hearing Draco's quiet swearing Harry fought not to grin and so opened his eyes and stared into the grey ones so close to his own.

"Malfoy?" he tried to sound shocked

"Potter" Malfoy growled back glaring

"Never heard of personal space?" Harry grinned knowing it would piss him off.

"_Your_ hand is on _my_ waist" he sneered back

"_Your_ arms are around _my_ shoulders" Then the reality hit both of them. They were snuggled up together, _in bed_.

At the same time they both scrambled backwards with exclamations of disgust at being so close to the other, simultaneously they grabbed up their wands.

"I told you Potter, touch me and I'll curse you into oblivion!"

"Likewise" Harry growled "Never thought you were _gay_ Malfoy"

"I'm not, but I always knew you were Potter. Sure Weasel won't be jealous?"

"_Expelliarmus!" _Shouted Harry, Draco's wand flew from his grip and he glowered at Harry before running a hand through his ruffled hair with a sigh. An uncomfortable silence filled the room.

"Let's just...never mention this..._ever_!" Harry nodded and tossed Malfoy back his wand, the blond boy looked surprised.

"I don't intend to, believe me"

Harry and Draco entered breakfast a little later than was usual as they had been detained by arguments over who got to use the bathroom first. No-one looked at them as they entered the hall and split off to their separate house tables. All gazes were fixed on Dumbledore who had just stood up.

Slipping into a seat opposite Ron and Hermione Harry grabbed a slice of toast. "Mate what happened to you..."

"Quiet Ron!" Hermione snapped, attention fixed on Dumbledore, Ron, however, noticed the gleaming badge fixed to Harrys robes and mouthed soundlessly. The Headmaster however had finished his preamble about tradition etc and was getting to the point.

"This year" began Dumbledore beaming "I'm proud to announce that we instead of the normal Head Boy and Girl we now have two Head Boys!"

Gasps and whispers spread through the hall. Hermione visibly deflated with disappointment. "So Mr Malfoy, Mr Potter if you would be so kind as to rise" Harry got reluctantly to his feet and saw Draco do the same. Everyone in the hall stared at them and the gleaming badges on their chests. The whispering broke out with vengeance again.

"_Two_ Head Boys perhaps Dumbledore's finally gone..."

"I _knew_ it would be Potter he's such a goody..."

"Oh my god has there ever been two hotter..."

"I'm going to be having _such_ wrong fantasies..."

"They're totally opposites..."

"Bet you a bag of galleons they kill each other..."

"I'm definitely going to be bad this year..."

"Draco is so sexy..."

"Harry is so hot..."

"Such discrimination against girls..."

More than one of the overheard whispers made Harry blush furiously. Once Dumbledore had told them to be seated and said a few more words Harry grinned sheepishly at Hermione. "Sorry"

"There's nothing to be sorry about Harry, I'm actually quite relieved to be honest." She said primly not looking at him.

"Really?" Ron looked amazed

"Yes, at least now I can focus entirely on my work. Being...Head Girl..." She lingered over the word almost as if she was savouring the way it felt "would probably distract me from what's really important"

"Right" grinned Ron "Can't you just act disappointed like a normal person?"

"No Ronald, I can't!"

Professor McGonagall was making her way down the table handing out timetables. When she got to Harry however she pulled out several pieces of parchment. "Congratulations Potter, here's your timetable and your list of duties as one of the head boys" She gave a rare smile and continued on her way. Harry stared at the papers McGonagall had just handed him. The list of duties was extensive, Harry had always thought the Head Boy just walked around looking important occasionally telling people off but apparently he had to take younger years study sessions, cover for teachers when they were unable to take a lesson, supervise detentions...

Looking up from the list and towards Malfoy Harry saw he was also reading the list of duties looking horrified. Harry shivered as he remembered earlier in the morning. He found himself thinking of Malfoy's silver eyes when they were clouded with sleep and how his slender arm, now holding a piece of toast, had been curling over his shoulder not that long ago.

Disgusted with himself he turned to Ron who was shovelling down bacon and eggs at an alarming rate. Just then the post owls swept into the great hall dropping letters in porridge and packages on heads. Hedwig was not among the flurry of feathers but Harry wasn't surprised. Hermione got the Daily Prophet and scanned the front page silently. Only when she had searched the whole paper did she look up.

"Anything interesting?" Ron helped himself to more bacon.

"Not really, The Weird Sisters have had a row and say they've split up for good now"

"I'll see you guys in..." Harry glanced at his timetable and groaned. "History of Magic, I have to get my stuff from my room"

"Oh yeah mate, how's having a room all to yourself? Must be nice to have the privacy" Ron grinned

"Well...there's less privacy then you would think..."

"Huh?"

"I'm sharing a room with Malfoy"

"WHAT??" Ron looked horrified as if Harry had just announced Voldemort was underneath the table.

"I know. I'm planning on spending as little time as possible in the actual room, don't mind me hanging around Gryffindor do you?"

"Not at all, why don't you just sleep in the dorm, there's an extra bed." Ron regained his composure.

"I'm not giving in to Malfoy" Harry drained his glass and stood "If he's uncomfortable with the situation he can go sleep in Slytherin"

The day passed with Harry panicking every so often as he realised he was supposed to be somewhere else doing some Head Boy duty. Every so often he would see Malfoy in classes or in corridors but both the boys ignored each other, preferring not to meet the others eyes after what had happened that morning. Once classes were over Harry wearily made his way to Gryffindor tower where Ron and Hermione were waiting, they had hardly seen him all day.

"Dam" Harry frowned as he reached the portrait of the fat lady "I don't have the password"

"Then it's no entry I'm afraid" she trilled happily munching her way through a large bowl of grapes. "Kids these days, you'd lose your head if...oh I'm terribly sorry!" Harry raised an eyebrow as she made an apologetic face. "Didn't see your badge, of course you can come in!"

Once in the common room Harry slumped into a sofa opposite Hermione. "I didn't have the password" he stated flatly causing Hermione to look up quizzically

"Sorry, did someone let you in?"

"No, the fat lady just gave me entry when she saw my badge."

"Well duh" Ron came down from the boy's dormitories "You're Head Boy now you can get in any house you like, you can even go into girl's dorms."

"Ever enter my dorm and I will cause bodily harm of biblical proportions" Hermione stated in a monotone reading through an extremely long piece of parchment.

"How's it going with Malfoy?" Ron tried to read the scroll upside down but Hermione quickly pulled it from his gaze "he still alive?"

"Only just" Harry frowned "Dumbledore must seriously have a screw loose to have two head boys...two head boys sharing a room...two head boys who hate each other sharing a room..."

"We get it Harry..." Hermione looked up "aren't you meant to be supervising the second years...an hour ago?"

"AW SHIT!" Harry leapt to his feet, threw himself over the sofa and disappeared through the portrait hole at an unbelievable speed. Hermione and Ron shook their heads at each other and returned respectively to work and thinking about food.

_Snape's going to have a spaz..._ Harry groaned as he hurtled down corridors; it was just his luck that he forgot to cover a lesson for the evilest professor around. Colliding with something decidedly solid Harry cursed as he fell just managing to stop himself from falling flat on his face by supporting himself quickly. Something moved beneath him and Harry instantly realised it was not a rather solid _something _but a _someone_.

"Potter you really are a prat" Draco Malfoy looked up at the other boy and frowned, honestly these days Potter was more of an ass than ever.

"Shut up Malfoy" Harry was looking distinctly ruffled as he held himself above Draco.

"Are you going to move?" Malfoy sneered, neither boy failed to notice that their position was more than a little compromising; Harry was practically straddling Draco. Refusing to blush Harry sat back on his haunches which served only to bring their lower halves into closer proximity. Draco sat up slightly and glared at the Golden boy whose face was merely inches from his.

"Aw shit!" Harry groaned scrambling to his feet while Draco rose gracefully to his own brushing imaginary dust from his shirt "I'd better get a move on"

Draco raised an eyebrow "If you're referring to the lesson cover which you completely missed don't worry about it, I covered for you"

Harrys jaw literally dropped. Malfoy had done something...nice!?

"Don't have a seizure" Malfoy frowned running fingers through his ruffled blonde hair "You owe me big time, seriously big time" Sauntering away he a glare over his shoulder before moving out of sight. The boy who lived gaped after him confused, irritated and though he hated to admit it...a little turned on. Dam.

An hour or so later Harry made his way nervously to his and Malfoy's room, for the last twenty minutes he had been thinking about the blonde, although he had tried his hardest not to, and after reliving the scene in bed that morning and the collision in the corridor he felt slightly nervous about being in close proximity once again. Glancing at his watch he saw it was pretty late already.

"Malfoy?" Harry called softly as he entered the room, his eyes instantly focused on a figure in the bed. Malfoy was breathing deeply snuggled beneath the duvet. Smiling at how uncharacteristically innocent he looked without his usual smirk Harry had a super fast shower and changed into his night clothes before climbing carefully in next to Draco. He heard a whispered spell and froze..._what the hell? _Malfoy grinned in the darkness.

"Sorry Potter but I'm putting a stop to our night time activities, there is no way in hell I'm waking up with _you_ wrapped around me like a school girl" he sneered "Don't worry, I'm sure you'll be able to get your _much_ needed beauty sleep even if you are immobile. Got to look good for your fans right?" Harry tried to frown and reply but the only thing he could move was his eyes. Shooting Malfoy a filthy glare which promised revenge Harry closed his eyes and gradually drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

_Next chapter here we go. Thank you for your reviews and for adding this story to review alert if you did. Remember _readers,_ the more reviews a writer gets, the more they will write BWAHAHAHA. So maybe I will hold the chapter after this ransom._

_THANKYOU..._

_moroichi, moonfoot13, Anne399, MarieEsmereldaDumbledore-Black, PlayfulSylph, Sara's Girl and graybird. You have my gratitude! _

_**Would you readers prefer short updates more frequently or longer ones every six days or so? Let me know!**_

Malfoy wasn't sure why he woke in the middle of the night but he did. No noise had startled him, the room was in comforting darkness and yet something was wrong. Harry was as still as a statue beside him...too still. Remembering the freezing spell he had cast on him before they had slept Draco frowned, such a feeling of unease was creeping around in his brain. Surely there wasn't anyone else in their room...was there.

"Lumos" Draco whispered softly filling the room with a dull light from his wand that had been on his bedside table. The room was just as it had been, turning to the boy next to him Malfoy's frown deepened as he leant in closer to examine the Chosen One's face, his eyes were darting around madly beneath his eyelids making Harry look more than slightly mad, his eyelids flickered everyone in a while and yet he didn't wake up.

Muttering the spell to unfreeze him Draco shifted away slightly as Harry began to thrash as if he was drowning. One flailing arm caught Malfoy squarely in the eye. Snarling, Draco grabbed the offending arm and gripped it tightly.

"_Potter_, for fucks sake what is the matter with you?" Draco asked loudly dodging more limbs and just managing to snatch the other wrist to restrain it; Potter was surprisingly strong even when he was asleep which only served to annoy Draco more as he struggled.

"HARRY!" he yelled squeezing his wrists tightly, a flash of green eyes, a sudden movement and Draco found himself off the bed, on the floor with Harry Potter gripping his wrists and straddling him. Unmoving Draco stared into the other boys overly dilated pupils which shined in the light emitting from his wand.

Harry's eyes were unfocused somehow; he was looking directly into Draco's silver gaze but was not actually seeing. "Potter" Draco tried quietly but he got no response "FUCKING HELL POTTER GET _OFF_ ME!" with a tremendous amount of effort Draco managed to reverse their positions which served to snap Harry out of his daze.

"Malfoy?" Harry frowned "What are you...get the fuck off me!"

"Shut up Potter! Do you normally attack people in the night? Thrash around? Act like a complete ass?"

"Ohhhh"

"YES FUCKING OHHH! WHAT THE HELL IS _WRONG_ WITH YOU!"

"I...well...um...can you get off please"

"No I bloody well can't! Not until you tell me why I have just been viciously attacked, or shall I curse you to the fiery depths of hell?"

"It was only a nightmare for fucks sake Malfoy you're completely over reacting!"

"A nightmare?" Draco frowned and released Harry's wrists "What are _you_ having nightmares about?"

With a snort of derision Harry rolled his eyes "What am _I _having nightmares about? I don't know Malfoy it's not like I have the most powerful dark wizard ever known hunting me down is it?" Harry drawled sarcastically "It's not like my parents died or I watched Cedric and Sirius be killed without being able to help, huh?"

"Don't get your boxers in a twist Potter" grumbled Malfoy finally releasing him and standing gracefully leaving Harry to glare at him from the floor. Climbing back into bed Draco frowned and turned his back on his room-mate. No-one had ever mentioned that Potter had horrifying nightmares...he'd never actually thought that being the Chosen one had a down side, apart of course Voldemort wanting to kill you...

Harry waited until he was positive Draco was asleep before moving to the window and pressing his forehead against the cool glass. The dream was fading fast but a pair of blood red eyes stayed fixed firmly in his mind. After an hour or so Harry also slid beneath the covers and smirked slightly as Malfoy unconsciously snuggled up to him. Honestly, for all his big man talk Draco was such a schoolgirl...

* * *

Morning came and Draco woke with a start as ice cold water was dumped unceremoniously on him.

"GAH! POTTER WHAT THE...?"

"Jinx me again..." Harry growled from above him with narrowed eyes "and I'll hex your balls off"

Hermione Granger watched Harry eat with concern, he looked worn down and it had only beena week since they started their last year.

"What's up mate?" Ron asked through a mouthful of pancakes so it was actually "Whuur urp mag?"

Fluent in Ron breakfast talk Harry sighed while Hermione frowned at Ron in disgust "Nothing I'm just tired" Every night had been a battle between him and Malfoy and school didn't improve things with massive amounts of work as well as Head Boy duties to attend to. Annoyingly Malfoy was the same as always, cocky, arrogant and a complete prat who seemed unaffected by the extra work.

"Why don't we visit Hagrid?" Hermione suggested. Normally she would be encouraging the other two to work but since it was the weekend and Harry definitely needed a break a distraction was sounding pretty good.

"Hagrid?" Ron had swallowed his mouthful "Yeah! Great idea, but if there is one single blasted ended skrewt lingering around I'm out of there!"

Hagrid was overjoyed to seen them. Really _over_joyed, he was almost ecstatic in fact. He couldn't resist showing them the new pair of chimera eggs he had gotten for his fourth year class.

"CHIMERAS?" Hermione squeaked backing away while Ron and Harry leaned closer "But Hagrid that's illegal!"

"People don't appreciate real interstin' animals anymore these days" he grumbled stroking an egg happily.

"But Hagrid!" Hermione protested "You'll kill someone!"

"Not if I train them good and proper! They're only a day or two away from hatching" he beamed proudly "Nothin' I can't handle Hermione. Sure you don't want a rock cake? Harry, Ron?"

They declined as politely as they could. Hermione soon changed her tune and started protesting that they should go and do some work, all the while eyeing the eggs with trepidation.

"He's going to get himself fired" Hermione grumbled as they wandered back towards the castle "Chimeras for god's sake, he has no self-control!"

"Fancy a game of chess Harry?" Ron grinned

"RON! Harry has to work and so do we, come on!" they entered the entrance hall and Hermione began to drag Ron in the direction of Gryffindor tower while Harry forced himself towards his room.

* * *

Draco has spent all of Saturday morning and lunchtime alone in his room working on the massive potions essay Snape had set them for Monday, he had just finished and was now in desperate need of some distraction. As if in answer to his prayers the door clicked behind him and he looked round as Potter came quietly into the room avoiding his gaze and heading for his desk.

"Potions?" Harry questioned

"Done" replied Malfoy grinning smugly "You?"

"Haven't even started" Harry pulled out his textbook, parchment and quills with a sigh. After about an hour he grew aware of Draco watching him. "What?" he turned to look at the boy sitting cross legged on the bed.

"I'm bored"

Harry gaped at him "So?" What did Malfoy expect _him_ to do about it? "Go and find some of your Slytherin groupies." Turning back to his work he resolved to ignore him. Malfoy was probably trying to start an argument so he wouldn't get his Potions done.

"_Groupies_ Potter? Sure you aren't thinking about yourself there? How is the Golden Boy fan club going?"

"I don't know, how's the 'Prince of Slytherin' fan club going?"

"_Prince of Slytherin?" _Malfoy sneered "Come up with that on your own Potter?"

"No it's written in all the bathrooms" Harry shot him a sly glance "_Boys as well_ Malfoy"

"I can't help it if people find me irresistible but honestly Potter surely Dumbledore would be disappointed if he found you writing amorous messages on the walls, and to include me in it. That's just despicable"

"You wish Malfoy, as for being irresistible" he snorted "I think you could find plenty of people to resist you" flicking through his textbook he frowned and corrected something on his essay.

"Name one person"

"Me"

"Other than you"

"Ron"

"I don't think Weasley's taste really counts Potter"

"Hermione"

"Well that's just...gross!"

Harry shot him a brief glare trying desperately not to be distracted from his essay. To his surprise Malfoy produced a book from somewhere and started reading. After three hours Harry's eyes were hurting, his back aching and his hand cramped, Malfoy however sat comfortably against the headboard on his side reading happily.

"What are you reading?" Harry asked tiredly leaning his head on his arms over his very nearly finished homework.

"What's it to you?" Malfoy turned a page

Harry didn't answer and ten minutes later he whooped with joy as he put in the final full stop in. Hermione would be proud. Harry stood and snatched the book from Malfoy's hand to an annoyed "Hey!"

Harry stared at Malfoy who shrugged "What the hell Malfoy?"

"It's a book Potter, you open it and look at those strange squiggles and if you have the slightest bit of intelligence, which you do not, they form into words!"

"I know what a book is" Harry snarled staring at the offending cover before flicking through the pages to check it really was the right novel "Malfoy this is a _muggle _book"

"One of my favourites"

"You_ hate_ muggles!"

"Not their books" Malfoy stretched and frowned "Have you ever tried to read Wizard literature?"

"No..."

"It's crap. Not just bad but actually horrifying"

"Why this book" Harry stared at the grey eyed boy who yawned

"Heard of it, it sounded good. I don't know Potter why the sudden interest in what I read?"

Harry handed it back and shrugged "Just curious" He didn't mention that it just happened to be his favourite book as well. Who would have thought that Draco Malfoy was a bit of an intellect?

Sunday morning came and Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy woke to find themselves in a compromising position once again...but this time it was obviously Draco's fault.

"You realise" Harry whispered as he felt Malfoy stir behind him "That _you _are cuddled up to _my _back. _Your _arm is around _my _waist and _your_ leg is over _mine."_

"Shut up Potter, I'm trying to sleep" came the groggy reply

"Malfoy this is sexual harassment!" Harry complained sleepily yet he didn't move

"Just enjoy it while you can" The warm body pressed into his back yawned "Now shut up it's Sunday, the day of rest"

Draco seemed to have no problem falling asleep in the predicament yet Harry couldn't help but notice the weight of the arm around his waist or the tickle of the silky hair on the back of his neck. "This is ridiculous" he murmured as he caught himself thinking that he didn't necessarily mind waking up in someone's arms on a Sunday morning.

* * *

Hermione and Ron missed harry at breakfast and at lunch that day. Without Harry the trio was incomplete and Hermione and Ron were already getting on each other's nerves without Harry there as a buffer and referee. To their surprise they had actually been called to Headmaster's study at four o'clock and assuming that their friend would also be attending hadn't bothered to seek him out all day. What they didn't know was that Harry had spent until about two o'clock trapped in bed by an unconscious Draco Malfoy drifting in and out of sleep. By the time Draco had released him by rolling over and falling out of bed Harry decided he needed counselling. Draco on the other hand merely wanted a shower.

Watching the bare chested blonde with dripping hair re-enter their room in black jeans Harry mentally kicked himself. _Did I seriously just think MALFOY was hot, urgh what is wrong with me. I seriously need counselling. _Draco noticed the stares and grinned "Like what you see Potty?"

"Dream on Malfoy" Harry snarled at little too angrily for the current situation as he threw a book at his roommate. To his utter annoyance the other boy caught it deftly and raised an eyebrow.

"Whoa Potter, such a reaction" his eyes glinted evilly "I take it that you _do _like what you see then? Too bad for you this.." he swept an arm around indicating himself "Is reserved I'm afraid. Go throw yourself at someone else"

"Reserved" Harry snorted "Is that what you call it Malfoy, I would use 'unwanted' as in nobody wants you"

"Oh yeah?" The thick Potions book came back at him and thumped him on his right shoulder, Malfoy gave a slight victory cheer before continuing "Then how come I have a date tonight and you don't eh Potter?" He pulled a green sweater on and stretched. "Poor little Chosen One with so many groupies after him for just his ugly scar"

"Shut up Malfoy" Harry growled warningly

"Or what? Going to vent some angst at me?"

"Ho ho" Harry sneered sarcastically "Really Malfoy, you are so original" he paused "For a slimy pet of Snape's"

In a flash Malfoy was right in front of him glaring directly into his eyes, their bodies only inches apart. With a twinge of anger Harry noticed Malfoy was actually taller than him, but only marginally.

"Want to know what I really think?" Draco purred

Harry rolled his eyes and tried not to blush as Malfoy leaned in closer to whisper in his ear.

"You _really _need to get laid!" Pulling back with a wink Draco grabbed his wand and exited leaving Harry to stare after him. _I do not like Malfoy, I do not like Malfoy, I DO NOT LIKE MALFOY _Harry repeated over and over in his head as he turned to stare out of the window before groaning and running a hand through his ruffled hair."Shit!"

* * *

Hermione and Ron entered Dumbledore's office a little nervously, surprised to see that Harry was absent. With an eye twinkling grin Dumbledore waved them towards two seats.

"Miss Granger, Mr Weasley please, sit down."

"Where's Harry?" Ron blurted staring at a strange spiky looking instrument on a table.

"Harry will not be coming, I wished to talk to you two, alone"

"Alone?" Hermione asked curiously "Is everything okay, is Harry...?"

"Harry is fine, I believe and seems to be settling in to his new position well. The two of you may be wondering why exactly I decided to make both him and Malfoy Head boys and I thought it time I explained in hopes that you would assist me in this...project"

"Project?"

"Yes Miss Granger, my project. Make yourselves comfortable I'm afraid an explanation is due...sherbet lemon anyone?"

_AHAHAHAHA. Okay Chapter two complete. A little short I know but at the large amount of story alerts I thought I couldn't just keep you lot waiting. __Right here is your task._

_**Anyone who comes up with a good suggestion for what book Draco was reading will get a prize: **_

_**one scene of this story will be decided by the winner, not full blown M rated material but you can say what happens like...a ball or...a quidditch accident in which Draco saves Harry or something along those lines. If no-one wins I will just make it up myself. Hehehe**_

_**The more reviews I get the faster the next chapter will be up. Don't blame me I'm just the author!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**I should probably warn you there may be some SS/HG sneaking in BWAHAHAH**_

_Chapter three! Sorry for the delay ladies and gentlemen! Enjoy ;D I promise some proper HP/DM action soon so stay tuned ^^] Im concentrating completely on this fan fic and updating as quickly as possible so please be patient with me and remember REVIEWS JUST SPEED UP THE PROCESS! So get writing! I truly am a review monger!_

_**The ball (Ehehehe) was suggested my Sara'sGirl who won my little book competition. Thanks for all your suggestions but 'The Catcher in the Rye' seemed like a perfect fit. Keep your eyes peeled for more little tasks, I get bored easily.**_

* * *

Hermione and Ron declined the sweets Dumbledore was offering politely.

"You know" Dumbledore mused staring at the candies contemplatively "No-one ever says yes" He sniffed "...I wonder why...." Seeing the Headmaster getting a little unnecessarily sorrowful Hermione cleared her throat.

"Um professor Dumbledore? About Harry and Malfoy?"

"Ah yes!" He fell silent again and Hermione frowned. Perhaps the rumours were true....perhaps Dumbledore was round the bend!

"What I am about to tell you..." Dumbledore assumed a serious tone and clasped his hands on the desk in front of him "...must not be repeated, not to Harry or Mr Malfoy, It is a matter of utmost secrecy do you understand?"

* * *

Draco Malfoy wandered through the grounds alone, hands in his pockets and smiling slightly he paused at the edge of the lake. It was a beautifully clear day, the sun was shining yet there was a chilly bite in the air. Draco shivered in his thin sweater and thought of his cloak back in his room. He couldn't be bothered to walk all the way back and besides, he had to give Potter time to brood.

That morning had certainly been interesting, waking up and realising it was _him _that was wrapped around the other boy had been a little disturbing but Malfoy had just decided to go with the flow, he had been too tired to make a big deal out of it anyway and he loathed waking before noon on a Sunday.

He had suspected that Harry was an early riser and it had proved true mostly but Harry had only gotten out of bed when Draco had so he obviously didn't mind having the blond so close to him after all.

Draco grinned as he thought of his rival, insulting him and cursing him was fun but teasing and testing him was proving to be so much more satisfying although the thought of Harry actually _liking _him did give him the creeps a little as well as a strange feeling in the region of his chest.

To his surprise Draco had actually found himself thinking that Potter wasn't actually _that _bad and that had circumstances been different they may even have been friends.

"Hey Drake!" a girly voice called from behind him and Malfoy groaned, he thought he was out here alone but Pansy Parkinson seemed to have a radar.

"Pansy" he greeted her coolly but she was unperturbed and threw herself on him.

"Drakey! I haven't seen you _at all _this year. Where've you been hiding?"

"Nowhere in particular" Draco shook her off and turned back towards the lake "Can I help you with something?"

"My Potions essay if you've got the time..."

"I haven't"

"Oh...I suppose it must be those Head Boy duties keeping you away right? Poor Drake! Is it awful?"

"No"

"I hear you're sharing a room with that muggle lover, what a drag! I'm surprised you haven't cursed him into the next year yet, I learnt this really good one, it's simple it makes peoples noses..."

"I don't think cursing him is strictly necessary"

She gabbled on growing louder and shriller as Draco continued to ignore her

"Look Pansy can you do me a favour?"

"Sure, anything for you" she batted her eyelashes in what she thought was an alluring manner but actually just made her look as if she had an uncontrollable twitch.

"Piss off"

"Oh Drakey" she admonished with a smile assuming he was joking and thumping him on the arm before turning and walking away "I better go and work on my Potions, later" She blew him a kiss.

"Stupid slag" Draco breathed to himself with a slight smile. Gazing into the depths of the lake he chuckled suddenly, a strange thing for a Malfoy to be doing, and glanced towards the castle.

* * *

Harry had been to Gryffindor tower to visit Hermione and Ron only to find them strangely absent; Neville had said they had gone to see the Headmaster which was definitely odd....with a shrug he had changed his course and instead gone outside. He couldn't be bothered with his transfiguration practice and didn't really want to see Malfoy again, he was still thinking over their last encounter.

Wandering in the fresh sunlight Harry felt a strange and not unwelcome feeling of happiness overcome him which wasn't completely normal. Passing a large tree by the lake he sat down at its trunk and closed his eyes savouring the feeling.

Above him Draco Malfoy grinned from his perch and looked over the smiling boy, he could jinx Potter from here, or curse him as Pansy had suggested and yet he found himself strangely loathe to disturb the other boy. Perhaps it was the look of absolute peace on the dark haired boys face, or that Malfoy just didn't feel like it but whatever it was it was a little worrying, before this year he had taken every opportunity to cause the other boy distress.

Deciding to stay silent for the moment Draco settled back against the branch and smiled.

* * *

At dinner Harry finally saw Ron and Hermione although something seemed wrong, his two friends were looking at him strangely, especially Ron who also looked a tad pale. "What?" Harry sat down opposite them and grabbed a roll. "What?"

"Nothing" Ron grumbled stuffing his mouth with bread, Hermione sighed. Apparently nothing could quell Ron's voracious appetite.

"Attention, attention!" Dumbledore called over the chattering of the crowds of students. An instant hush fell over the hall; Dumbledore never gave speeches unless something exciting, dangerous or tragic was going to happen or had happened.

"As you all know September is gradually blending into October!" the students waited patiently, the majority thinking that Dumbledore was more than a little bit mad "And October means...?"

"Halloween" Hermione called out unable to help herself which got her several strange looks from other tables.

"Exactly Miss Granger! I'm delighted to announce that this year we will be holding a Halloween ball!" instantly girls started chattering excitedly and boys groaned. Balls meant dancing and consequently having to make an effort. "This year, as with Halloween balls before there will be a theme and the theme this year is...." Dumbledore paused for effect "Muggles!" The Slytherin table broke out in a wave of angry mutters and boos "That means that each and every one of you must wear Muggle formal wear, no dress robes and formal means definitely no jeans so dust off your dinner jackets!"

Harry groaned; he lived in jeans. Hermione was looking entirely too excited for a normal person.

"The ball will start at 7.00pm and I'm sorry to say that no students under fifth year may attend, unless of course you are invited by an older year. Thank you for your attention"

Conversation started again at double the normal volume. Just as Harry was standing to leave McGonagall swept over with Malfoy grouching behind her "Mr Potter I need to speak to you and Mr Malfoy straight away, this way please" she led them out into the entrance hall.

"What's up?" Harry asked shooting a glare at Malfoy who shrugged and crossed his arms. Two minutes later both boys were glaring at the Gryffindor house mistress with the fire of a thousand burning suns.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Harry growled "There is no way in hell..."

"Calm yourself Mr Potter" His transfiguration teacher sniffed huffily "Do not blame me, talk to the Headmaster, this whole affair was his idea"

"I am NOT" Malfoy snarled "dancing with this git" he gestured towards Harry who frowned "Not even if it _is _'tradition'!"

"I don't believe you have a choice Mr Malfoy" McGonagall frowned "The Head Boy and Girl always start any balls and so I'm afraid it is your duty"

"Head Boy and _Girl" _Malfoy stressed "If you hadn't noticed Professor Potter and I both appear to be male!"

"You could always wear a dress Malfoy" Harry smirked enjoying the distress it was causing the other boy

"Fuck _off _Potter"

"Ten points from Slytherin"

"Aw come on!"

"I'm afraid this point is not arguable, if you have any queries speak to Professor Snape, Dumbledore or me. That is all, on your way"

The two boys both stalked off heading towards their room

"I can't fucking believe this" Malfoy snarled as they rounded a corner "It's bad enough having to share a room with you and now this?"

Hogwarts wasn't actually at all homophobic, gay couples were welcomed and much of the student body would be delighted with a relationship between the two boys. Many of the girls had already been to the hospital wing after fainting when they saw what they imagined to be a sparkling scene between the blond and brunette. Just that Friday one girl had fainted dead away as Harry handed Malfoy a piece of parchment and leant over to point at something in particular. Even Hermione admitted they did make a 'beautiful' couple.

**( A/N. Hands up people who love Drarry...Yeah, I thought so ;D )**

Harry stayed strangely silent all the way up to their room, in truth he was actually rather annoyed at the arrangement. He couldn't get enough distance from Malfoy to get some perspective and was quickly forgetting why he hated the boy so much. He definitely needed some alone time. As if reading his thoughts Malfoy checked his appearance in the mirror and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" Harry couldn't help but ask

"Not that it's any of your business Potter but I, unlike some people, have a date" with a wink he was gone leaving Harry to frown after him. He vaguely remembered Malfoy mentioning something about it before....he fund he was overly curious as to who exactly his roommate was meeting.

Pulling out the marauders map Harry scanned it quickly finding Draco's name wandering down a corridor slowly. Without a second thought Harry grabbed his invisibility cloak and ran out of the door, not sure what exactly he is going to do but pretty sure that he can't just sit around like an old spinster waiting for Draco to return.

As Harry caught up with Malfoy he slowed wondering why he was so desperate to dash after the boy, after a short period of time, in which Malfoy had descended another two sets of stairs with the invisible Harry following, he decided he was just curious, that was all. He knew only too well how limited his experience with the other sex was and decided this was only an experiment to see if he could pick up a few tips from the 'Prince of Slytherin'. From what he had heard Malfoy was a bit of a sex god.

Eventually Malfoy entered an empty classroom where an absolutely gorgeous brunette was waiting for him tapping her foot impatiently. Harry knew she was a Slytherin and wasn't remotely surprised, as if Malfoy would ever go for anything else, he also remembered she was a particularly nasty Slytherin, one of the girls who had given Ginny a tough time when she had first arrived at Hogwarts.

"Draco you're late"

"Gosh darling were you worried?" Draco drawled in a bored tone walking casually over to the teacher's desk and leaning against it

The girl's big green eyes widened and she blushed as Draco sent her a killer smile "Come here" he purred and like an obedient dog she moved to face him but still a few feet away. With a shrug Draco swiftly lit a cigarette and inhaled gratefully. Harry gaped from his corner, he didn't know Malfoy smoked.

"Draco do you have to?" The girl pouted

"Oh calm down" Malfoy frowned "I think Potter'd have a heart attack if I smoked in our room"

"And you care what he thinks?"

"Not particularly" They sat in silence, the girl was obviously nervous but Draco lounged completely at ease. Harry almost felt sorry for the brunette, until Malfoy beckoned her to him and gave her another dazzling smile.

"I'm here as you asked now what is it that I can do for you?"

The girl was silent for a while, Harry yawned silently wondering for about the sixth time what the hell he was doing stalking Malfoy.

"Draco you must...know...that I've..."

Draco raised an eyebrow before both of them shot up as the girl practically threw herself on him clumsily claiming his lips with her own. He frowned into the kiss even as his hand instinctively went to her waist and Harry gaped. God the girl really had it for Malfoy bad! He steadily grew more and more uncomfortable as the kiss hottened up, the girls hand was clenched in Malfoy's hair and she has started mewling pathetically. Strangely though Draco's hand rested on her side and he returned the kiss half heartedly before pulling away. The girl instantly snuggled into his chest whispering something that Harry didn't quite catch although he was pretty sure it was along the lines of "You must know how much I love you"

Draco's eyes glinted dangerously as he extracted himself from her embrace "That was certainly...interesting" he frowned slightly and looked down at the girl's massive emerald eyes "Listen Elisa you're gorgeous and everything but to be honest I'm just not interested right now"

"Right now?"

"I'm not interested full stop" clarified Malfoy "You're not my type"

"Not your type....but Draco I love you! I can become your type! Please!"

"Whoa" Draco growled backing away

"What is it? Do you like someone else? Am I not good enough for you? It's my hair isn't it? Would I look better blonde? Am I too fat? Too tall? Too short? Too ugly? Am I not clever enough? Do I wear too much makeup?..."

Harry grimaced but had to control a snigger at the sudden outburst from the girl.

"I LIKE SOMEONE ELSE!" Draco eventually managed to get in, Harry had thought it was just to get the girl to shut up but then he saw the faintest of blushes on the other boys face. Malfoy really did like someone else? Harry felt a pang in his chest and had to refrain from smashing his head against the wall as he recognised that feeling as being envy, envy for whomever Draco had feelings for.

Malfoy was gradually getting more and more freaked out by this girl and in a desperate attempt to shut her up had shouted he had feelings for someone else, he hadn't been thinking of anyone in particular but then had looked at the emerald eyed brunette and been sharply reminded of Potter. The resemblance really was quite uncanny apart from the obvious fact that on was male and the other female.

Elisa had nodded before moping sadly out of the door and away from the classroom, Malfoy had remained however and moved to the window which was a little too close to Harry to be completely safe. Holding his breath as the Slytherin stood practically next to him Harry frowned as Draco leant his head against the glass.

"Fucking Elisa" he growled closing his eyes "Bloody Potter, Stupid McGonagall" Harry concluded that Malfoy was still annoyed about the ball thing. "Why can't everyone just give me a fucking break?" With shock Harry noticed that Draco sounded faintly sad and instantly wanted to comfort him, although of course he couldn't as that would mean revealing that he was a pervy spy....a pervy spy! Harry had to get back to their room, and fast!

Draco frowned at Potter sitting and reading peacefully as he entered the room "Good date?" the boy asked not looking up as he turned a page.

"Bloody awful actually"

Harry glanced up surprised, he had expected Draco to lie, to boast of his sexual prowess but he certainly hadn't expected the truth! "Really?" he couldn't help but ask "What happened?"

"I don't see that it's any of your business Potter but since you asked so nicely...She bloody threw herself at me!" Draco gestured wildly moving across to his wardrobe and pulling out his night things "I mean I wouldn't complain except that she had to go and say she fucking loved me didn't she!"

"You should be flattered Malfoy"

"Flattered Potter? She doesn't love me! She doesn't know what love is!"

"And you do?" Harry refused to look up from his book

"I have a basic idea"

Harry shot him a look before turning another page "Poor girl"

"Poor girl?"

"No-one likes being rejected"

"I wouldn't know" Malfoy sneered as he climbed into bed "No-one ever rejects a Malfoy" with a scowl he turned off the lights leaving Harry still holding his book

"My, my aren't we moody tonight"

"Piss off Potter"

* * *

_Hmmm.....Not so sure I like the way this chapter turned out. The general idea is that Harry and Draco are gradually getting to know a little more about each other...Chapter four coming soon...phew I'm tired. Night!_

Oh yeah.... **THANKYOU!**

**.Girl, graybird, macky-rj, ducttapedoesntfixabrokenheart, jamaicabobsled, Kitematsu, moonfoot13, PlayfulSylph, Anne399, animeXmangaXobsessed, Sara's Girl, and trooperx Your reviews mean a lot ^^] YAY 13!**


	4. Chapter 4

_Okay here's another chapter *collapses on sofa* I really have to stop leaving this till about 1 in the morning Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzz_

_Thank you for all your reviews any suggestions anyone has are always welcome, if I'm doing something terribly wrong don't hesitate to tell me, seriously! Hey look *looks at text* check it out slight H/D action!_

* * *

Harry moaned in his sleep as Draco ran a hand across his abs and up to his chest beneath his t-shirt. Upon waking his eyes widened as he found himself nuzzling into the other boys neck, his fingers curled lightly in the blonde's hair. He could smell Draco's shampoo, feel the warmth radiating from his body and was extremely conscious of the hand on his chest. _Aw shit _Harry thought withdrawing his hand quickly _This is bad, very bad and yet... _

Harry brushed a platinum lock from Draco's forehead and sighed _It's just so very wrong. _Gently removing Draco's hand Harry gave a sad smile and turned away from his once enemy.

* * *

As Dumbledore had said September blended smoothly into October and as the days and weeks passed Harry avoided Draco as much as possible, the two boys hardly spoke and when they did it was only ever two or three words. They were no longer enemies and yet they were nowhere near friends. Draco pretended Harry didn't exist and Harry did the same, however he would often find himself missing the insults they had exchanged on a regular basis and, since Malfoy had cast a magical barrier between the two sides of the bed, waking up in a new awkward position with the blond and the repercussions that followed.

Harry was slightly disappointed to see that Draco seemed not to miss contact with him at all and positively revelled in the new found privacy. Every so often Draco would look up and meet Harry's gaze for a fraction of a second but he always looked away.

Halloween drew closer and closer and all over Hogwarts girls were giggling and boys were stuttering nervously. Harry was reminded of the Triwizard ball and as he passed Cho in the corridor he blushed. Ron noticed and burst out laughing, he had already secured a date much to both Harry's and Hermione's surprise. A fifth year called Serena had agreed to accompany the red head. She was pretty, a fact that Ron crowded over regularly. Hermione was surprisingly relaxed about his date and when asked by Harry whether she minded she laughed freely and patted Harry's shoulder.

"I have bigger fish to fry"

"Who are you going with?"

"No-one, I'm not much in the mood for flirting and all the hassle of a date"

"Me either"

"I thought you were going with Draco" Harry frowned

"I may have to dance the first dance with Malfoy but I assure you Hermione I don't intend to spend any more time with him than is strictly necessary"

"Why what has he done?"

"What has he done? Hermione its _Malfoy_! What hasn't he done?"

"Don't you mean _who?" _Ron sniggered as he threw himself into an armchair; Harry had taken to spending a lot more time in the Gryffindor common room. Ginny followed her brother in and sat by the fire.

"Thanks Ron that's really helpful" Hermione rolled her eyes

"Have you heard who Malfoy has as a date?" Ron clutched his chest "Cassandra Mealson!"

All the guys in the common room and even a couple of girls visibly swooned at the mere mention of her name. Cassandra was a real beauty and was heralded as the Hogwarts heart throb along with Draco and Harry.

"I'm not surprised" Ginny sniffed from the floor next to the fire "Trust Malfoy to go with a girl only for her looks"

"Well she is _stunning_!" Ron argued "Right mate?" Harry shrugged; he'd never really paid much attention.

"I suppose" Ginny raised an eyebrow "If you like that sort of girl"

"That sort of girl? Who doesn't like a girl with legs up to here, blonde hair down to here and massive blue eyes which sparkle, sparkle...sparkle...." Ron trailed off in favour of drooling.

"Watch Serena doesn't catch you like that Ron"

"She's a Ravenclaw" Ron wiped his mouth on his sleeve "She's clever enough to know that every boy in this school finds Cassandra irresistible"

Turning away faintly disgusted Hermione smiled at Ginny "Who are you going with?"

"No-one" Ginny shot Harry a meaningful look which he ignored "I haven't been asked by _anyone. _What about you Hermione? Flying Krum over short notice?"

"No" She laughed "I thought I might sit this one out actually"

"Hermione you've got to come!" Harry frowned "Who am I going to talk to while Ron's busy drooling over Serena?"

"Fine I'll make an appearance but I'm not taking a date!"

"Come on Hermione I bet there are loads of guys just dying to ask you to the ball, unlike some of us" Ginny looked at Harry again who gulped.

"Yeah...right" Hermione rolled her eyes and opened her book at a carefully marked page.

"Hermione why don't you go to the ball with me?" Harry grinned "As friends of course"

"Aw Harry that's so sweet but surely there are hordes of girls desperate to go to the ball with you!"

It was true Harry had been approached over and over and over and over again by members of the opposite sex and a handful of guys too who all wanted to have The Boy Who Lived as a date. Harry had turned each and every one of them down as nicely as possible.

"Yeah but why would I go to a ball with someone just because they think I'm some kind of hero?"

"Okay then Harry it's a date" Hermione laughed and ruffled his hair as she stood and moved to the base of the staircase that led to the girl's dormitory. "See you tomorrow"

"Tomorrow?" Harry gaped at Ron "The ball's tomorrow?"

"Yeah I know, time sure flies! It seems only yesterday that I asked Serena to the ball..."

"It _was _yesterday Ron" Ginny grumbled "Hey Neville!" she called angrily as the boy wandered past, he froze and grinned weakly "Yeah?"

"Want to go to the Halloween ball with me?"

"Um...actually I have a date"

"Who?" Ginny frowned

"Rupert...from Hufflepuff asked me..."

"Good for you Neville" Ron grinned

* * *

Harry waited at the base of the stairs in the entrance hall for Hermione. He fiddled with his cuff anxiously and surveyed the other students milling around. Most boys were in tuxedos and a couple in smart suits, Harry had gone with a tuxedo but had left off the bow tie thinking it made him look like a dork and was getting a lot of appreciative looks.

"Hey Harry" Hermione descended the last few steps and smiled, she was looking pretty good Harry thought vaguely. She should straighten her hair and wear clinging black dresses more often. Offering his arm Harry grinned as Hermione took it and laughed

"You're looking beautiful tonight Hermione"

"You're not too bad yourself Harry...although your hair's as messy as ever!"

Ron came over and gaped at Hermione, Harry had a strange feeling of déjà vu. "Oh my god" Ron switched his gaping to a couple coming downstairs "Will you look at _that_!"

Draco grinned lazily as he notice people all over the hall turning to stare; on his arm was a gorgeous blonde in a scarlet dress split up the thigh. Harry frowned.

The students gradually milled into the Great Hall which had been transformed. Instead of gaudy pumpkins and bats hung at random intervals the decorations were actual tasteful and the hall had never looked better. Hermione made a noise of approval as they sat at one of the tables with Ron and Serena.

"Hi Harry, Hermione" Serena grinned

"Hi" They replied in unison and looked at Ron who winked before grabbing one of the butter beers from the centre of the table. Glancing at the staff table Harry had to fight not to laugh at the sight of Dumbledore in an ordinary muggle suit...especially as it had orange rabbits on it. Hermione also looked in that direction and almost fell of her chair as she noticed Snape, hair actually _washed _and wearing a suit! Looking away quickly Hermione blushed.

_**(A/N I know but Snape **_**is**_** sexy ;D Surely some of you people agree?)**_

* * *

"Potter"

Harry looked up to see Malfoy standing their looking extremely uncomfortable and extremely hot in his suit with the black tie loosened and the top button of his shirt undone.

"What?" Harry frowned

"It's time" Draco huffed rolling his eyes. Harry stood

"Come on then"

"Darling" Malfoy drawled "I thought you'd never ask"

Dumbledore stood thanked everyone for attending, whished them all to have a pleasant evening and then...."For our opening number we are delighted to give over the entire dance floor to our two head boys, as tradition says, Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter!"

Harry heard Malfoy groan beside him as everyone turned to look

"Might as well get it over with" Harry whispered staring straight ahead

"Gosh Potter you're a bit keen"

"Shut up Malfoy"

The two boys walked onto the dance floor and faced each other "Potter you are so being the girl!"

"What?"

"Shut up and let me lead"

People around the dance floor fell silent as the two boys started to dance managing to look totally right together even when glaring at each other. Harry was extremely pissed off to find that he indeed had taken up the girl's role and Draco's hand was on his waist. It was really just bad luck that the first song happened to be slow and soulful...and strangely long.

Draco looked bored as he moved gracefully while Harry was concentrating on not standing on Malfoy's feet, following his lead and the feel of his hand in Draco's. Harry had only learnt classic wizard dances last summer when Ginny and Ron had taught him a couple for laughs. He thanked whatever God was out there that they weren't dancing the Dévolt which was extremely complicated, entirely sensual dance.

As the song progressed and a few other couples drifted onto the dance floor Draco actually looked Harry straight in the eye and didn't break eye contact, the brunette felt his breath catch in his throat. During the dance they must have gotten closer as Harry was instantly aware of just how close he was to the other boy, way too close for comfort. All he had to do was lean forward a few centimetres and they would be lip to lip.

At that thought Harry blushed and Draco raised an eyebrow in question. Harry had forgotten that just because they were dancing didn't mean they couldn't talk.

"Enjoying yourself Potter?"

"You wish" They broke apart as the dance dictated although they still touched fingertips while circling

"This has got to be the most stupid thing I've ever done" Malfoy drawled as they moved in so they were palm to palm, arms bent.

"I seriously doubt that" Harry couldn't help but smile

"Ha ha Potter you're such a laugh" Malfoy deadpanned. They returned to the original position and Harry glared directly into Draco's grey eyes, to his surprise Draco's widened and then quickly looked away his face suddenly completely expressionless.

"You alright there Malfoy" Harry narrowed his eyes "Not overwhelmed by my presence are you?"

"I'll leave that to your fan girls Potter, actually I was about to ask you the same thing"

"Oh yes it's really quite awe inspiring to be dancing with 'The Prince of Slytherin'" Harry's voice was heavy with sarcasm

"You said it Potter not me"

The final few bars of the song played and suddenly Harry found himself being spun and then tipped backwards yet still held firmly in Draco's arms as the dance came to its finale.

"_Such _a girl" Malfoy purred pulling Harry back up again

"Take dancing lessons do you Malfoy?" Harry said weakly trying not to show just how much that last stunt had affected him. _Who wouldn't be a little shaky after having Malfoy so close?_

"I used to" With a wink Malfoy turned and returned to his table to claim his girl in scarlet and sweep her into a faster and more heated dance than the one he and Harry had just shared.

Hermione was waiting at the table for him to return "Are you okay Harry?"

"Uh...yeah why?"

"You look a little flushed"

"Do I?"

"Probably just the heat" Hermione grinned rather knowingly and handed him a butter beer.

"Wanna dance Hermione?" Harry wiggled his eyebrows suggestively

"Uh...maybe the next on...I have no idea how to do _that" _Students from more Wizarding families were moving in a complicated dance in which they seemed to switch partners every couple of seconds.

"Yeah...that's just...scary"

Harry watched Draco and Cassandra move to the music and groaned, compared to her he was practically a dancing cretin. Realising he was comparing himself to Draco's date he turned his attention back to Hermione only to see her gaping at....Snape!?

"Hermione?"

"Uh....yeah?"

"Are you checking out _Snape?"_

She laughed a little too shrilly "Don't be ridiculous!"

* * *

As time ticked on towards midnight all formality was discarded, the traditional wizard dances were replaced with muggle music and the teachers joined the students to cheers, laughter and horrified silence.

Harry laughed as he gyrated with Hermione to Justin Timberlake's 'Sexy Back' not noticing the blonde who watched him quietly from another table. Dumbledore and McGonagall were bopping away to their left and Hagrid was throwing Trelawney around to their right. Collapsing into a fit of giggles Hermione watched as Neville and Rupert snuck from the hall holding hands.

Cassandra had asked Draco to dance at least ten times and yet every time he had refused.

"Draco....DRACO!" Cassandra wondered what exactly Draco was looking at that was better than she was "If you won't dance with me I'll just go and dance with someone else!"

"Fine! Fine!" Draco sighed standing and following her to the dance floor. Luckily he was just as proficient with this kind of dancing as he was with the others. Many girls sidled up to the extremely sexy Malfoy before scuttling away under Cassandra's fierce glare.

Draco wasn't shocked to see that Harry had brought Granger as his date, in fact he felt strangely relieved although it would probably do Harry some good to have contact with some girls.

Draco smirked as Hermione was suddenly swept away by a rather dashing looking Snape. He had always told Severus that he would pull if he simply _washed his hair._ The Potions master had seemed to take his advice but surely he could better than Granger no matter how sexy she looked in that black dress.

Harry finding himself alone once Snape had stolen Hermione was completely at odds as to what he should do. That was until a pretty sixth year had decided to step in. Harry laughed, incredulous as to this sudden turn of events as the two of them moved to the pounding bass. Harry had always felt awkward on the dance floor but now he just felt comfortable in the music and the way his body was supposed to move.

Numerous different girls cut in to claim Harry's attention and Harry hardly noticed as he spun one girl, dipped another and bopped with another. Draco frowned. What was Potter doing playing fast and loose when he was stuck with one girl? Potter was _not _going to be dancing with more people than he was...

Having taken off his jacket, undone a couple of shirt buttons and rolled up his sleeves Draco re entered the crowd to a warm welcome from the females. At one point he found himself dancing with Granger, strangely the girl only laughed as he twirled her and smiled as he kissed her hand. If she wasn't one of the Golden Trio Draco would have serious thoughts about taking her outside but as it was he let her slip away and turned instead to a Ravenclaw who had yet to succumb completely to his charms.

Harry eventually found Ron and the two friends had a laugh at both Snape's and Hermione's expense before they moved on. A couple of people had drifted away with their dates for somewhere more 'private' but there was still a massive crowd of students grooving away in the Great Hall.

A couple of hours later after being forcefully kissed by two girls overcome with feelings Harry decided that enough was enough. Hermione had disappeared...as had Snape....but Harry bid farewell to Ron and Serena before fighting his way through the crowds rather unsuccessfully.

"This, I'm afraid, will be our last song!" Dumbledore announced as a slow number came on. The elderly wizard grabbed Madam Hooch and swept her into a completely off tempo waltz as students paired off.

"Why look who it is" a voice purred from his left, spinning around Harry came face to face with a dishevelled Malfoy who smirked.

"What do you want Malfoy?"

"Darling, I want to dance with you!"

Harry briefly wondered if Draco was perhaps drunk or insane before giving a mocking bow "So sorry Malfoy but I'll have to decline, I just don't swing that way"

"_That _way?"

"Your way"

"I should have known you wouldn't be able to finish what you started"

"What did I start?" Harry growled predictably rising to the bait

"The Halloween dance Potter, with me. It's only right that we should finish it as well"

"Whatever Malfoy if you're _that _desperate" Harry accepted the offered hand secretly thrilled as Draco pulled him in close placing his arms around his waist. Harry did vaguely notice that he was once again assuming the role of the girl but shrugged it off as Malfoy bent to whisper in his ear.

"Forget stupidest this is definitely one of the gayest things I've done"

"_One _of the gayest things?"

"Gosh Potter after some gossip are we?"

"Shut up Malfoy"

Ron paled visibly as he saw Draco and Harry once again dancing with each other.

Malfoy leaned back away from Harry's ear and smirked "Enjoy the ball Potter?"

"Yes...up until now"

"You could have said no"

Harry was silent

"Oh I seem to have stunned the Boy Who Lived into silence!"

"You wish!"

"It's okay to be impressed with me Potter, most girls are"

Harry actually laughed out loud and Draco smiled. Now, a smile isn't normally a big thing, people give them away all the time but a smile from Draco Malfoy was something to behold. It wasn't fake or seductive... Malfoy merely smiled, his grey eyes twinkling and Harry really was stunned into silence.

Cassandra left in a huff upon seeing Draco dancing the last dance with someone other than her, the next day people would remark on how she wasn't really all that pretty, she hadn't been good enough for Draco Malfoy after all...

The song ended and there were cheers all around. Couples sloped off together to the annoyance of McGonagall and Harry and Draco headed off towards their room in silence.

"No pervert behaviour now Potter" Draco smirked as he unbuttoned his shirt "I know we danced together and to you that may equal a marriage proposal but I have no intention of sleeping with you"

Harry choked on nothing "Keep your sick fantasies to yourself Malfoy!" But a few moments later Harry did notice as they settled down to sleep that Draco hadn't cast the barrier spell and to be honest Harry really didn't mind a great deal.

_**There most probably won't be an update tomorrow as I have to go see my grandma **__**:( but stay tuned for the next chapter I promise there will be H/D action! You know what to do....Review! **_

_**THANKYOU!**_

_**Sara's Girl, moonfoot13, MarieEsmereldaDumbledore-Black (such a long name!), PotGra4Ever, manini, undercoverphlover, animeXmangaXobsessed, xXX Bishiman Sephiroth XXx (another long one = D), Draama Laama. You have my gratitude! **_


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5 woot, sorry it took a little longer due to the visiting Grandma thing but I am back on track! _

_I always try to answer every review (because I love you all so much) but if I overlooked you (I think I accidently deleted some from my inbox) then forgive me please or send me an angry PM, I don't mind!_

_The Snape/Hermione seemed popular among a few of you so I thought I'd put in a bit on them just for fun, don't worry though this fic is still Draco/Harry I won't get sidetracked *thinks about sexy Snape and drops laptop* _

_**I will not be able to update for a while, sorry but I'll update as soon as physically possible!**_

Harry could hardly sleep that night; his head was full of the Halloween ball and remembering how it had felt to dance with Draco, however, that particular blonde seemed to have no trouble with obtaining slumber and was breathing deeply on his side of the bed. He had forgotten the barrier spell and Harry was just waiting for Draco to accidently make contact but the blonde seemed to be behaving himself much to Harry's disappointment and frustration, he ached to reach out and run his fingers through the boys silky blonde hair.

Harry potter had to admit, it was obvious now, that he wanted Draco. Whether it was completely sexual was yet to be discovered and he felt himself blush as he imagined what it might be like to actually _kiss _his enemy. A couple of weeks ago the very idea would have disgusted him and probably would have induced projectile vomiting but now...

As stealthily as possible Harry turned to face his roommate, trying desperately to keep motion at a minimum and keeping his eyes closed just in case Malfoy was actually awake. When the deep breathing continued Harry opened one eye cautiously before shifting a bit closer, he had no idea how he had managed to get so close to Draco in his sleep, it was bloody difficult when he was conscious!

Malfoy looked oddly peaceful in sleep; his face was devoid of sarcasm, malice, disdain or his over-confident smirk that he normally wore. From his vantage point Harry could see that Draco had abnormally long eyelashes and when asleep looked positively adorable. Lying there listening to Malfoy's breathing Harry had a massive urge to do something completely unexpected and wondered what the reaction would be if he just threw himself on top of Malfoy...Harry cast the thought aside, he rather liked his body parts the way they were, he would have to be sneaky and find out how exactly Malfoy would react, he could start by...

"Harry, may I enquire as to _why _you are staring at me?" Draco purred sleepily not opening his eyes.

_Aw shit _Harry tried desperately to think of a possible excuse but settled with a shrug which is rather hard to do when lying on your side. Registering the use of his first name Harry gaped silently before grinning wickedly.

"Thought so" Draco murmured pulling the duvet over his shoulders and falling silent. A couple of moments later and he opened them again and frowned, he just couldn't sleep with Draco in such proximity.

"Malfoy" he whispered half hoping his roommate really was asleep and wouldn't reply

"Sleeping" Draco moaned rolling onto his back and covering his eyes with his arm

"Malfoy!" Harry whispered a little louder

"Sleep!" Draco growled Harry stayed silent from then on but after a few minutes Draco sighed and threw an arm round him causing Harry to blush.

"Now sleep" Draco murmured into Harry's shoulder before pressing a light kiss to his neck which burned and began to breathe deeply again. Harry froze at the gesture and wondered how awake Draco was and if he would remember in the morning. Resolving to sort this out as soon as possible Harry closed his eyes and drifted off his neck still burning yet not in an unpleasant way.

He dreamt.

The same nightmare as always plagued his mind and yet this time it was different, running down the corridor to the department of mysteries he threw himself through the open door and found himself standing before the veil through which Sirius had lost his life. Whispers curled around him like smoke, enticing him, promising him everything he had ever desired. Harry wanted to just let himself fall through the arch more than he had ever wanted anything before.

Reaching out a hand to touch the fluttering curtain he felt a cool, strong hand clasp around his other wrist and pull him back sharply. Turning to face the unknown person Harry found himself transported suddenly, as is the custom in dreams, to the graveyard.

Cedric lay at his feet, eyes glassy in death and his face frozen in fear. A dark figure swept towards Harry like a spectre, red eyes burning in his skull.

"Harry" he hissed, pulling his wand from his robes. Harry tried to move but he couldn't, he was frozen to the spot, unable to make a sound. "Harry" The snake like man laughed cruelly...

Draco Malfoy groaned from his chair, he had exited the bed an hour ago once Harry had whacked him in the eye, now his roommate was twitching and whimpering in his sleep thrashing around like a madman and being utterly hazardous to Draco's health which really was rather inconsiderate thought Draco, he had been really rather nice to Potter recently.

Watching the brunette in such distress made Draco frown rather than smirk like he always had. It was the early hours of the morning and Malfoy was exhausted, he should be extremely pissed off but he wasn't.

Voldemort swept closer and closer, weaving in and out of gravestones slowly and Harry just couldn't break his gaze, he wanted to, but he couldn't. Once again he felt cool fingers wrap around his wrist trying to pull him away but he didn't move, as the hand slipped down to clasp his own he felt whatever spell was holding him break and he was led gently towards the light.

Harry awoke with a gasp his heart thump thumping and his breathing coming in ragged bursts, his dream was fresh in his mind and he swore he could still hear his name being hissed.

"Harry" Draco breathed in his ear causing the boy to jump, only then did Harry realise the pair of arms encircling him making him feel strangely safe, he was sitting between Draco's legs, his back to Malfoy's chest and clutching the arms that were embracing him a bent knee to either side of him. It should have been awkward but Harry felt only comfort as his breathing slowed and his heart rate slowed a little...then speeded up as he fully realised just how much of his body was in contact with Draco's.

"Took you bloody long enough" Draco whispered in his ear with a slight smile not releasing him

"What did?" Harry croaked and realised that he had been crying..._Great! _

"I've been wondering if you would ever wake up" Harry wasn't sure why Malfoy was whispering but the tingles it was sending down his spine definitely were welcome and so he didn't question "Honestly Harry, have you always had dreams like that?"

"Uh yeah, but not so much recently" Again with his first name... Harry wondered if Malfoy was aware of their position, it was only polite to inform him if he wasn't. "Uh Malfoy, just wondering, _how _did we get like this?"

"You were being a mad man and I was tired of watching you thrash around, I tried restraining you completely with magic but you went a _bit _crazy"

"A _bit_?" Harry frowned

"Yeah....so I took of the spell and tried to beat you into submission. I'm not sure _how_ but we ended up like this and I'm not sure _why _but you calmed down completely apart from the shaking and crying..."

Harry groaned, shaking and crying? Great he'd never hear the end of it.

"What _were _you dreaming about anyway?"

"Voldemort and all things nasty" he felt Malfoy flinch at the name and gave a slight smile despite the adrenaline still coursing through his veins.

"Want to talk about it?" Malfoy's voice was surprisingly gentle and he had yet to let Harry go...not that Harry was particularly trying to escape.

"Who are you and what have you done with Malfoy?" Behind him the blond laughed and Harry felt the vibrations through his back.

"I'm _trying _to be nice, _trying _but obviously failing rather dramatically. I can see my character doesn't really allow room for a little sympathy every now and again does it"

"Not particularly but thanks" Harry wiped his eyes extremely conscious of Draco's chin resting on his shoulder.

"You're lucky you're not dead" Draco stated matter of fact his tone completely serious "Waking me twice in one night, a third time and you probably would have found yourself a little worse for wear."

Harry chuckled but then stopped abruptly. _Woken me twice _did Malfoy remember kissing Harry's neck? Did he actually mean to?

"Malfoy..."

"Potter?" _Dam _Harry thought frustrated, _back to second names again._

"Nothing..." Harry sighed, to his surprise Malfoy gave a quiet chuckle and tightened his arms around Harry.

"Now, now don't be a girl!" Draco grinned

"Hey! Who's hugging who here?" Harry sat up forcing Draco to let him go and turned to face the blonde who was smiling much to Harry's amazement. Despite his best efforts Harry blushed and looked down from Malfoy's silver gaze.

**AH I HAVE TO STOP THERE I CAN'T WRITE ANY MORE I HAVE TO GET ON A TRAIN! **

**I know it's a horribly short chapter so I'm not expecting a great deal of reviews. I'll start writing again as soon as I get back so stay tuned!**

**....kind of a cliffie BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

YAY 80 REVIEWS! Keep it up people let's get it to one hundred.

I'm really sorry about the cliffie in the last chapter =] I'm going to be pretty busy for a while so be patient with me!

* * *

"_Now, now don't be a girl!" Draco grinned_

"_Hey! Who's hugging who here?" Harry sat up forcing Draco to let him go and turned to face the blonde who was smiling much to Harry's amazement. Despite his best efforts Harry blushed and looked down from Malfoy's silver gaze._

"You know what I think" Draco yawned and ran a hand through his hair only messing it up further and managing, when Harry glanced up, to look even cuter and more desirable which of course made it even more difficult for Harry to form a reply.

"What?" he finally managed to choke

"Let's go to bed"

Harry gaped at Malfoy and, if it was possible, blushed an even deeper shade of red, his face feeling hot. Seeing Harry's reaction Draco chuckled and slid under the covers shooting Harry a look.

"Sleep time Potter"

"Oh...right"

As the two boys once again settled down to sleep Draco touched his eye gingerly, facing away from Harry he couldn't help but smile. Potter really was quite decent once you got to know him and he really was quite a looker, he had tried calling him 'Harry' a couple of times and it hadn't felt too weird although the brunette in question had looked more than a little terrified.

Deciding to see how things played out Draco closed his eyes and gradually drifted off. Harry lay awake and watched the sky outside grow lighter only gaining unconsciousness an hour or two before they actually had to get up. There was no denying it now, without a doubt he wanted Malfoy, a lot, and Draco's tender treatment of him was still sending shockwaves through Harry's body.

He wouldn't say he was gay, he had kissed Cho and Ginny once or twice probably making him the most inexperienced guy in his year, even Neville had slept with someone, a fact which had made Harry choke rather badly on a pea. Ron had lost his virginity to Lavender Brown and then gained even more experience by going 'on the pull' with the twins which resulted in Ron waking up next to an average looking Muggle girl in her apartment and his mother screaming at him, Fred and George for staying out all night.

Many people assumed since he was the famous 'Boy Who Lived' that he had girls coming out of his ears but they couldn't have been more wrong. Harry didn't necessarily think being a virgin was a bad thing, he kept telling himself that once he found a girl that he was so attracted to that he wanted to...well...and he could have a decent conversation with he would just know and it would happen naturally and completely unawkwardly like in all those Muggle films he had watched but now he was attracted to a guy...a Malfoy! Harry inwardly hit his head against a wall.

* * *

Draco prodded Harry awake the next morning and smirked as Harry groaned

"Wanna sleep, pish off"

"Rise and shine Golden Boy!" Draco smiled as Harry rolled out of bed and managed to make it to the shower along with his uniform. Dressing surprisingly quickly for someone who always looked so well turned out Malfoy turned as Harry came back into the room and raised an eyebrow.

"God you look terrible"

"Thanks" Harry grumbled not looking at him and pulling on his shoes before grabbing his school tie from the back of a chair. Glancing up his mouth fell open "Holy shit Malfoy what happened to you?"

"Huh?"

"Your eye"

Draco moved to the mirror and winced as he saw the bruise. "Aw shit" he groaned leaning forward and touching the skin gingerly, Harry moved behind him and winced in sympathy as he did up his tie.

"Christ, who whacked you one?"

Raising his eyebrows once again and turning to look at Harry he couldn't help but reach out and undo his tie which appeared to be knotted. Harry froze as the blonde undid the red and gold item of clothing and started retying it much more expertly.

"You did" Malfoy glanced up to meet Harry's eyes before looking back down to finish his work "You really are a violent dreamer Potter"

"Oh God...I'm sorry" Harry's eyes widened as Draco finished and stood back to admire his handiwork, pleased that he didn't look as trampy as he had. The dark circles beneath his roommates eyes worried him though.

"How much sleep did you get last night?"

"What!?" Harry was bemused "Concerned about me Malfoy?" He quailed at the look the blonde sent him.

"What do you think?"

* * *

Hermione was sitting at the table completely ignoring Ron who was chattering away about nothing in particular when Harry entered the great hall. She was staring into space, or rather staring at the space on the staff table where Severus Snape sat. Noticing this Harry coughed loudly to get her attention and raised an eyebrow.

"You okay there Hermione?"

"Fine, fine" she replied distractedly as Snape looked up and met her gaze with a slight smile before he glared at Harry.

"Couldn't you put in a good word for me?"

"No"

"Dam"

Ron had missed their conversation but now turned to Harry with a grin.

"Mate did you whack Draco one? He's got a beauty of a black eye!"

"I might have in my sleep but not intentionally, he's ok"

"Not intentionally? Okay? Don't tell me you two you two are _friends" _Harry shrugged and Hermione tore her gaze from her dark haired lover for a moment to look at Harry and then Draco with interest. Feeling vaguely uncomfortable Harry sought for a subject to distract her.

"We have quadruple Potions first thing don't we?" It worked Hermione beamed and looked back to the staff table while Ron groaned and grabbed yet another roll.

"Dumbledore should've waited till the weekend for the ball" He grumbled angrily

"But that would destroy all the magic" Hermione sighed before realising she was drooling a little and looking back to her friends embarrassed "Besides Ron it's Saturday tomorrow"

"Yeah but we have a quidditch match, oh yeah, by the way Harry you are in a lot of trouble for not going to a single practice"

"Quidditch!" Harry groaned "Why didn't you remind me! I haven't even tried out for the team or practised at all! I haven't flown in weeks!"

"As if you have to" Ron snorted "The only people who tried out were crap compared to you"

"Who's the Quidditch captain?"

"Me" Ron grinned accepting Harry's over enthusiastic congratulations with feigned modesty

"Who's the match against?" Harry frowned "Hufflepuff?" He chewed on his toast

"Slytherin, Head Boy vs Head Boy"

Harry choked.

* * *

As the three friends entered the Potions class Harry noticed Hermione fussing about her hair and the way her tie was done.

"Hermione, you look great" Harry was rewarded with a smile while Ron looked vaguely confused

"Hermione are you wearing perfume?"

"Shut up Ron"

Snape swept in and waved his wand at the blackboard where instructions for the proper method for making a complicated potion appeared.

"We're making the _solvo pectus pectoris potion!" _Hermione gasped

Ron and Harry exchanged blank looks both completely clueless.

"_Free your heart" _Hermione stressed "It's a lovers potion!"

"So...?" Ron shrugged "What does it do?"

"It makes a person reveal what they truly desire most deep in their heart, it's better than Veritaserum as it reveals even what a person may not know themselves!"

"Great" Harry groaned "How is that a lovers potion?"

"Well it's commonly used by wizards to check they actually love each other before they propose or whatever, it's hardly ever used these days as most wizards don't really wan't to know if they have a strong desire for...say...their postman"

Ron snorted "Why's Snape making us brew this? Sounds weird to me"

"It is in the syllabus" Hermione admitted "But I thought we'd make it _much _later in the year"

"Quiet down" Snape snapped at the whispering class "This Potion can have adverse side effects, if made improperly it can make the consumer desire what they want the least for a short amount of time, if brewed correctly you will feel a strong pull towards what you desire the most 'deep in your heart'" Snape sneered before crossing his arms .

"If _anyone _in here starts to get physical they will be enjoying a month's detention with me and my unlabeled frog collection. After the fiasco last lesson..." He glared at Harry and Neville who between them had managed to knock out the entire class with fumes from their potion "...you will be put into pairs by me, we can't have two incompetents working together can we?"

There were groans and a couple of glares to Neville and Harry, Harry was too busy wondering _why, oh why in the hell _Snape had a frog collection to need labelling.

"Longbottom and Parkinson..." Pansy growled

"Weasley and Zambini" Ron thumped his head on the desk as Snape continued through the names finally coming to...

"Potter and Malfoy and since there is an odd number Miss Granger will be working with me"

Harry shrugged and picked up his things to move next to Draco while Hermione flushed happily as Snape swept over and gave her a dazzling smile before they broke into a whispered conversation.

"So what do you reckon?" Draco asked as Harry approached

"About what?"

"Those two" he nodded to Snape and Hermione "Shagging?"

"Definitely"

"And you're...?"

"A little disgusted but happy for them unless Snape is screwing around"

"I seriously doubt that" Harry grinned at Draco as they went to get the ingredients for the potion. As they returned to their seats Draco frowned suddenly.

"Am I mistaken Potter or are you rubbish at Potions" It wasn't said nastily but rather curiously much to Harry's surprise as it came with a smile.

"You're right" Harry sighed "Run far, far away little boy for this is where angels fear to tread"

Draco looked at him like he was more than a little psychotic before chuckling and glancing at the board "Don't worry Potter you'll be safe in my _more than capable _hands"

"Yeah...right. What can I do that's easy?"

"Chop up these"

"Right..."

"Not like that Potter, here I'll show you" The students around them gradually turned to gape at the sight of the two head boys laughing and chatting away merrily. Ron paled visibly across the room and Hermione smiled before her lips were captured by a certain Potions master taking advantage of the stares not directed at him.

An hour and thirty two minutes later the potions were finished. Snape directed each pair to place two drops on their tongue so they would see the effects before turning back to Hermione with a smile. Ron eyed the potion he and Blaise had concocted which was the colour of a snail when it was, in fact, supposed to be a deep purple.

Not having Snape gliding around seemed to have improved Harry's performance, he had hardly hindered Malfoy at all and so the two of them looked on their potion like proud parents. Despite the outward appearance Harry was feeling distinctly nervous; he didn't want to be 'The-Boy-Who-Lived-Only-To-Be-Poisoned-By-A-Crappy-Potion'

Draco seemed confident however and extracted two drops with a pipette telling Harry to do the same, with a nod they allowed the potion to drop onto their tongues and closed their mouths. Harry waited...had they got the potion wrong? Even when working with Malfoy he managed to screw up...... WHOA!

Harry suddenly felt dizzy and he held onto the desk for support noticing Draco grabbed the back his chair, speaking of Draco Harry felt a sudden urge to pull him bodily from the classroom and do something that was definitely more than a tad smutty.

* * *

Draco Malfoy was having problem, he must have got the potion wrong he thought to himself, otherwise why was Potter looking so dam beautiful right now, fighting the urge to bite his nose Malfoy turned as Professor Snape swept over to examine the cauldrons contents.

"Sir, I think we got the potion completely and utterly wrong" Draco fought to stop himself from purring in Harry's direction. Maddeningly Harry seemed utterly composed, if a little flushed.

"No Mr Malfoy this is perfect, no doubt you helped Potter, I'm sorry to have burdened you with such a handicap" Snape watched Draco closely as he paled "Are you feeling quite alright?"

"No" Malfoy put a hand over his eyes, why did he want to hold Harry in his arms and never let him go? "I think I need to go to the hospital wing"

"If you're sure" Snape's eyes drifted over to Hermione, Malfoy swiftly exited the room

"Me too sir" Harry smiled weakly gripping the table to stop himself running after Malfoy

"Fine, fine" Snape swept back over to the brunette and didn't notice as Harry literally sped from the room after the blonde.

* * *

Harry's heart was pounding in his chest as he hastened down the corridor looking for the blonde, would he really have gone to the hospital wing? What was he feeling right now? Harry sincerely hoped that it was to do with him and not the Potions master.

"Stupid potion" Harry murmured as he checked an empty classroom before continuing down the hall "who would teach such a bloody lusty concoction to teenagers? It's practically asking for...OWCH"

He found his upper arms gripped and himself bodily pushed against a wall by a certain silver eyed Slytherin. "Malfoy?" he asked surprised before he noticed a strange emotion shining deep within the other boys eyes and found some kind of monster in his chest responding.

"Potter" Draco growled leaning closer "Why did you follow me?"

"I wanted to....make sure you were okay" Harry lied glad that Malfoy was restraining him or he would probably knock Draco to the floor and ravish him right there. As if reading his thoughts Draco glanced up and down the corridor before pulling Harry towards an empty classroom muttering what felt like curses.

Upon entering he pushed Harry rather forcefully against a radiator and moved in slowly and seductively to Harry's neck. With a groan Harry surrendered his throat and gasped as Draco kissed from his collarbone to the side of his mouth without breaking contact with his skin and leaving tingles in his wake. Pressing his hips into Draco's Harry heard the blonde growl and bite his neck lightly before soothing it with his tongue which made Harry shiver.

Just as Draco hovered over Harry's lips with his own he muttered something before backing away to the opposite end of the room and muttering something again. Disappointed Harry tried to follow but found his wrists tightly bound to the metal bars of the radiator. Looking up sharply at Malfoy he noticed the blond had done the same to himself before throwing his wand out of his reach.

The two boys stood glaring at each other and breathing heavily.

"You prat" Harry hissed softly "Now what the fuck are we going to do?"

"Not each other" Draco frowned "Not until we've sorted out what the bloody hell is wrong with us, if we messed up the potion or..." he paused and Harry growled

"Or we just fancy the pants off each other"

"Yeah..." Draco sighed. With an evil grin Harry slowly reached into his pocket which was just about manageable with the ropes only to discover that the wood in there was most definitely not his wand, he had in fact left it in the classroom in his hurry to capture Malfoy.

"Shit!" Harry growled

"Just realised you don't have your wand?"

"Yes...fuck you Malfoy!"

"Please do" the blonde purred before shaking his head to clear it "Dam it Potter this was NOT supposed to happen!"

"Think I planned this?"

"No...but _someone_ did!" They lapsed into silence.

"How are we ever going to get free?" Harry groaned straining against his bonds

"In two hours they will disappear magically...If we still feel like this then..."

"I'm going to make your life hell, you'll pay Malfoy" Harry snarled

"Is that a promise?" Draco shot Harry a look and tried to advance before he was jerked back by his restraints "Maybe this wasn't such a good idea" he growled.

"You think?" Harry snorted

_BWAHAHAHAHA! Will they love it up in smutty goodness or will the feeling fade along with the potion, only time will tell!_

_Sorry for the cliffie but I'm a little sleepy, _

_************Tell you what the number of reviews I get will be the number of lines devoted to what we all love HARRY/DRACO. **********_

**Draco: For god's sake woman, get to the smex!**

**Harry: You've been dancing around it for ages let's have a proper kiss at least!**

**Me: I can't do that boys**

**Draco: Why the hell not?**

**Me: I don't have enough reviews**

**Harry: REVIEW FOR GOD'S SAKE BEFORE SHE KILLS US ALL WITH SEXUAL FRUSTRATION!**

_Sorry I'm not doing Thankyou's anymore since there are simple too many of you wonderful people and I have hardly time to write the chapters let alone type out all your names._

_**You are truly appreciated!**_


	7. BREAK

_**SORRY, SORRY THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER**_

_**I REPEAT NOT A CHAPTER!**_

_**Oh my good lord you lot, 30 reviews in one day, are you lot crazy? I love you!**_

_**Keep it up! I just thought I'd let you know there MIGHT be another chapter this week but after that there may be a long, long pause.**_

_**My laptop is going for maintenance (sob!) and won't be back for about 15 days! Sad right!?**_

_**I have NOT forgotten you lot or this story but I'm afraid this pause is unavoidable!**_

_**.....'Oh no!' I hear you cry? 'We cannot live without the boy loving extravaganza!' Tell you what, I'll write the next chapters during the break, WRITE BY HAND and then once my laptop is okay again I will type them up faster than the speed of light and you will have a FEAST of H/D goodness.**_

_**Once again I really am very sorry, especially since you have all been so great.**_

_**Stay tuned for the next chapter and then after the brief pause for the rest.**_

_**I'm grateful to you all!**_

_**Classical Conundrum**_

_**Writer, Reader, Pigeon Feeder**_


	8. Chapter 7

_**Hey hey! Sorry about the pause, here is a small taster of the yummyness I promised!**_

_**Thank you reviewers! You have earned yourself this chapter.**_

Strange sights were often seen at Hogwarts, after all it _was _a school of witchcraft and wizardry, but had anyone walked into a certain empty classroom in which two boys were currently residing they would have thought it was pretty freaky. The blonde and brunette were each tied by their wrists at opposite sides of the classroom, Draco's wand lay out of reaching distance and they were glaring at each other with barely disguised anger and, most of all, desire.

They hardly spoke, Harry cursed every now and then as he tried to escape his restraints desperately, glaring up at Malfoy every now and again who looked unnervingly calm and composed.

"Really Potter do you want me _that _badly?"

Harry only shot him a look and gave up and slid down to sit on the floor. They had only been there for fifty minutes despite the fact that it felt like several hours.

"This is ridiculous" Harry suddenly burst out "There must be _someone _around who can release us!"

"To be honest Potter I think it best that we remain tied up until we stop acting like we are desperate to leap into bed with each other! No offense Potter but I am _not _gay"

"Malfoy for god's sake will you just accept that..." he smiled slightly "I'm irresistible to you. You kissed me!"

"Gosh" Malfoy drawled sarcastically "I guess we had better get married, a kiss on the neck! What would your friends say?"

"Malfoy" Harry growled "You know the Potion will have worn off by now!..." Just then there was singing from the corridor outside and both boys turned towards the noise. "Hey!" Harry yelled "In here! We're trapped!" The singing came closer and a certain poltergeist bounced into the room.

Peeves bowed with a flourish and cackled at the two head boys seeing they were tied up.

"Ooooh Potty what happened? Voldy decide being in a room with Malfoy was enough to finish you off or are you just into a bit of bondage?"

"Peeves! Untie me quick!" Harry grinned at the ghost who raised a partly transparent eyebrow

"Peeves don't you dare untie him!" Malfoy growled from the opposite end of the room glaring daggers at Harry who raised his eyebrows.

The confused Poltergeist looked from one to the other before turning to the blond.

"Why can't I release Potty?"

"Because it would make me very..." Draco's voice was low and dangerous "very angry. Angry and pissed off! Just fuck off and leave us alone!"

Peeves cackled at Harry. Moments later the green eyed boy saluted the poltergeist as he floated happily from the room picking up his song where he had left off. Malfoy growled and strained at the ropes tying him so securely.

"Well, well, well" Harry closed the door with a click and stalked towards Malfoy while the blond marvelled at the evil glint in his eyes while looking a little panicked.

"Potter untie me" he growled in a low voice.

"So you can run off? I don't think so Malfoy. I promised you I would pay you back for that little stunt..." he was before Draco now, leaning in until they were nose to nose "I intend to keep my promise" he pressed his lips to Draco's jaw and frowned as the other turned his head away angrily.

"Don't be in a strop just because I'm in control for once!" as Harry said it he realised it was true, complete control...up to a point, he had one hour before Malfoy was free, he had better use it wisely.

"And what exactly are you going to do Potter?" Draco sneered as if he had read Harry's mind

"Make you realise that you want me, like I want you. Who knows, you might enjoy it" The dark side of Harry was coming out, there was no doubt about it, it was in his looks, in his touch as he reached up to trail a hand down the side of Draco's face. Despite himself Draco met his gaze, grey on green, and had to stop himself from leaning forward to finally kiss the Boy Who Lived, it was difficult but Draco was stubborn, just like Harry.

"Potter the only thing I _want_ right now is to get far, far away from you and your perverted mind" Draco lied through his teeth hoping it didn't show on his face.

"Liar" Harry growled before moving to his ear to breathe the word again "Liar"

Draco couldn't help himself, he shivered, a full up your spine tingling feeling that caused him to blink as Harry's hands moved to his waist.

"Potter this is sexual harassment" Harry ignored him and pressed a hot kiss to Draco's pale neck and smiled slightly into it as the other boy didn't move away but instead cleared his throat awkwardly. Hoping that he wasn't entirely mistaken in Draco's feelings for him he moved his lips up to Draco's jaw and across to his ear once again.

"Sexual harassment or not you can't say you aren't enjoying this" he whispered and closed his eyes as Malfoy moved slightly to his own ear, he could feel warm breath stirring his hair and shivered in delight as Malfoy bit lightly on his lobe before whispering low.

"In your dreams Potter!"

"Owch!" Harry pulled back and glared as the blond bit down hard on his sensitive lobe with an evil grin.

"You'll pay for that Malfoy" Harry growled watching as Draco tossed his head and sneered "Tell you what Potter why don't you just let me go instead?" Draco gasped suddenly as Harry pulled them bodily together so the lengths of their bodies were touching. Green eyes met grey and Draco licked his lips subconsciously which he realised a second too late was a mistake as Harry's eyes moved to them.

_Aw shit _Draco thought in a panic while keeping his Malfoy mask of cool indifference in place, it wasn't that he didn't want Harry, he did, very much but he didn't want it to be like this, it was like some bad porno movie what with him being tied up and practically melting as Harry held him tightly. The scene he had imagined had been quite different.

_He _was supposed to be the one doing the seducing, not that Harry wasn't performing admirably but in every fantasy, and yes Draco had been having fantasies about this moment, he had been the one pushing Harry as far as he could go, being persistently insistent and watching as Harry gave in but now...

"You'll give in Malfoy, you know you will" Harry didn't look away from Draco's lips as if deciding whether or not to take the plunge

"Never" Draco bared his teeth in an uncharacteristically animalistic way. Harry instantly thought of a hissing cat and wondered briefly if Draco would bite his tongue off. Obviously his seduction wasn't going exactly as planned. Losing all heart Harry let go slightly missing Draco's slight look of disappointment and the shine that appeared in his grey orbs as the brunette pulled him into a tight embrace suddenly.

Draco was more than a little shocked at the sudden hug but it still warmed his heart, sometimes Potter was so childish. Draco smiled as he thought of how Harry appeared to just want to be close to him for a few short minutes and wondered briefly what the brunette was thinking.

Malfoy barely noticed when Harry moved to untie him slowly, eyes downcast and blushing a little. Had Potter pressed him into it more, kissed him he would have surely given in, as it was he was slightly disappointed in the boy. Once his arms were free Draco threw them around Harry's neck and pulled him in again for another embrace, unable to stop himself, closing his eyes and breathing in Harry's scent as Potter did the same to him. Then without a word Draco left the room after retrieving his wand from the floor leaving Harry staring after him thoroughly confused.

As Harry went about his classes that day all the while looking for the blond Draco formulated a plan, he would have Potter, and have him soon.

Trying to avoid Harry as much as possible Malfoy sat in the library trying to work things out in his mind. Looking over a good looking Ravenclaw fifth year boy who wandered in Draco shuddered. He wasn't gay, didn't find guys attractive at all apart from, seemingly, Harry who touched something deep inside of him which the young Malfoy hardly noticed was there.

He almost didn't go through with his plan, reasoning that he and Harry had something different; he didn't want Potter to be like everyone else he had been with. Taken for pleasure, forgotten once they had gone. Wondering exactly why Potter had this effect on him Draco resolved that Potter would last...a week at least for god's sake. Who knew? Perhaps after the first kiss he would just grow bored as he had with every other and perhaps by then they would be able to spend time together without both wanting to jump each other, perhaps then they could go back to their childish rivalry.

Harry wandered in the direction of his room dragging his feet and looking thoroughly miserable. If Draco was there....he didn't know what he would do but one thing was definite, it would be awkward, very awkward. Turning the corner he yelped as he was jerked to the side at the base of the stairs that ascended to the corridor of his room. As he was pulled roughly behind a tapestry and into an alcove Harry briefly reached for his wand thinking, a little stupidly, that a Deatheater had somehow infiltrated Hogwarts at last... that was until he met the eyes of Draco Malfoy in the dim light.

"Malfoy what?" Harry barely noticed they were in an extremely small space, they were pressed tightly together, hip to hip, before Draco's lips met Harry's and every other thought fled from his mind. To Harry's surprise Draco was amazingly gentle as their mouths moved together and Harry started as Draco licked his lower lip lightly silently begging for entry, Harry, of course, complied and moaned quietly in the back of his throat as Malfoy started exploring his mouth and twined his tongue with his.

Moving his hands up to tangle in the impossible soft hair of his once enemy Harry became conscious of Draco's hands on his waist and felt them burning his skin in the nicest way possible as they moved up under his shirt until they were caressing his bare skin. At the contact the kiss heated up and Malfoy growled as Harry took the lead and pressed him into the wall, he could feel Harry's arousal against his own and almost started panting, but Malfoys don't pant and so he just had to satisfy himself with holding Harry tighter.

Eventually they had to break their lip contact so they could take a few quick breaths, opening his eyes Draco gave a slight smile as Harry rested his forehead against his shoulder, eyes still closed and smiled even wider as Harry finally said his name.

"Draco..." Harry breathed not wanting to open his eyes, if this was some cruel joke...if the other boy didn't want this...but Draco's hands were still on his waist and his breathing was heavy in his ear.

"Harry..." Draco murmured "look at me"

The brunette looked up and smiled sheepishly; worry plain to see in his eyes. Unable to stop himself Draco caught his lips again thinking just how adorable Harry was when he was worried although there was nothing to be worried about, despite his previous thoughts Draco couldn't physically have stopped himself from kissing the boy, he had always mocked Potter for being inexperienced but it seemed Harry had a natural talent for driving Draco wild. As Potter bit lightly on his lower lip Malfoy groaned. Did he know what he was doing to him? Surely Harry could tell just how aroused he was right now, but then again the other boy was in the same state, a fact which gave Draco comfort.

This is wrong, this is wrong, this is _wrong_. Harry was telling himself over and over again but as he heard Malfoy...purr... He purred? Well...anyway, as he heard Malfoy positively purring he couldn't help but feel how unexplainably _right _the situation he was currently in was. Confusing? Yes. Physically revolting? No.

Once the boys physically forced themselves apart they both smiled a little embarrassedly at each other, breathing hard and trying to dive straight back into the passionate embrace.

"So" Harry's voice quivered ever so slightly, Draco noticed. "What now?"

"Well" Draco sighed brushing one of his blonde locks behind his ear "I don't know about you bit I'm exhausted, bed?"

Harry blushed beet red and bit his lower lip, bed? "Uh...well...um...you" he stammered tripping over his tongue several times. Smiling gently Draco moved to the entrance of their small hideout and pushed aside the tapestry to exit, smiling mover his shoulder "I meant to sleep" before ascending the stairs.

"Oh well...yeah" Harry stammered hurrying after him "obviously! I didn't mean..."

"Sure you didn't" Draco smiled slightly as he heard Potter hurrying after him. Once they reached their room Draco and Harry went through the preparations for bed without ceremony and only when he was sliding beneath the covers did Harry feel a pang of worry. What was expected of him? Would Draco make a move?

Draco was already on his back staring at the ceiling when Harry joined him. He knew the boy would be expecting some suave Malfoy seduction that would instantly get Draco into his pants but...

"Goodnight Harry"

Potter gaped in the darkness _WHAT? WHAT? WHAT? Had he heard correctly? "Goodnight Harry" what a load of bullshit! Here he was, in bed, looking so fetchingly dishevelled and Malfoy was ignoring him?_

"Night" Harry managed to reply before he gasped as, impossibly fast, he found Draco Malfoy leaning over him, his lips pressed to his. It was a chaste kiss, four seconds long and lacking passion but Harry was touched by the simplicity of it as Draco smiled sleepily and turned his back on Harry.

"Tease" Harry growled not realising that he had spoken aloud until he heard an answering chuckle from the boy beside him.

"You love it"

_I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry! That whole 'writing while my laptop was broken' thing went completely belly up since suddenly real life stuff bombarded me from all angles. This chapter disgusts me in its shortness but I still beg of you to review, REVIEW FOR THE LOVE OF GOD! Else I shall lose all hope!_

_Wait....if you just read this chapter it must mean you stuck with me! YAY cookies all round I think..._


	9. Chapter 8

_Wow! So many reviews for that tiny chapter? You are outdoing yourselves! I try and answer each one but if I missed you out THANKYOU! _

_I apologise profusely for my horrible long periods between updates and the shortness of the chapter when it finally arrives but now it's the Christmas Holidays! I'll do my very best I swear!_

_Now...on with the story!_

Harry watched Draco sleeping and bit his lip in worry; they had twenty minutes until they had to wake up and Harry had hardly slept all night whereas the slumbering blond beside him had slept the whole night through. The Boy Who Lived was currently weighing up the pros and cons of simply jumping on Draco and suffering the consequences, it was an appealing thought but...

Harry put a hand over his eyes and sighed, it was all very well imagining all the things he would do to Draco given the chance but actually putting them into practice? For a Gryffindor Harry was surprisingly cowardly when it came to Malfoy. He longed for the suave, collectedness the other boy seemed to ooze even in the most awkward or terrifying situations...apart from that time in the forbidden forest, Harry smiled weakly at the memory.

Glancing again at the blond Harry groaned, to pounce or not to pounce, that was the question, one Harry was having difficulty answering. He wasn't sure how but he had unconsciously let Draco dictate the pace of their relationship, sure he had tried when Draco was tied up to initiate things but even then with Malfoy bodily bound his courage had failed him.

_He must like me a little bit _Harry reasoned studying Malfoy's closed eyelids and marvelling as he had before at both the innocence of sleep and the length of his eyelashes. _He wouldn't have kissed me if he didn't...would he? _The thought that it was all some cruel joke had crossed Harry's mind several times but then the memory of _that _kiss had pushed it forcefully out again as well as causing a prominent blush to heat Harry's face. It had been miles better than his clumsy kiss with Cho, although that wouldn't have been difficult, and his drunken snog with Ginny, which made him feel slightly sick. Moving his gaze he smiled slightly at the dishevelled blond hair, it looked so much better than when Malfoy had smoothed it back with a ridiculous amount of gel...it softened the angles of his face when it was loose and somehow made his eyes seem even more silver...

"Stop" Malfoy murmured sleepily not opening his eyes and Harry frowned, thinking Draco was dreaming "I know I'm irresistible but this staring is rather worrying" Harry's eyes widened and he blushed. How _did _he do that? It was unnatural.

"How long have you...?"

"Been awake? About half an hour"

"Half an hour? Why didn't you say anything?"

"Because I wanted to go back to sleep" Draco's voice was husky as he snuggled down into his pillow still not opening his eyes "But your grumbling, sighing and staring made it a bit difficult" Draco finally opened his eyes slowly wincing at the bright light and smiling slightly.

"Sorry" Harry mumbled looking away from the silver gaze and sitting up, running his fingers through his messy brown hair.

"No problem" Draco could feel Harry's embarrassment and smiled more before stretching lazily "Come here then"

"Huh?"

"Don't 'huh' me, get over here"

"I am here" Harry looked at him strangely; they were right next to each other. Draco tutted and pulled him down on top of him delighting at the look on Harry's face before claiming Harry's mouth sleepily. Harry supported himself on his elbows and tried not to moan as Draco's long fingers slipped into his hair. When they finally broke apart Draco was more awake and they were both breathing heavily.

"Good morning" Harry grinned weakly

"Morning" Draco went for his lips again and Harry felt his worries melt along with his brain. He smiled into the kiss as Draco somehow managed to switch their positions with no fuss, and instead concentrated on making the blond moan. Finally he found Draco's weakness, he shivered and moaned in the best way possible when Harry nipped, licked or kissed his pulse on his neck. Feeling triumphant Harry moved his hands across Draco's chest, down to his abs and rested them at his waist. "What's the time?" he felt and heard Draco whisper in his ear.

Glancing at the clock Harry swore loudly, how had time passed so fast? Draco laughed and kissed Harry once more before reluctantly letting him go and get dressed. Harry appeared a few minutes later shirt buttoned up all wrong and his tie not even resembling a knot. Draco, who was immaculately dressed by some divine miracle tutted and moved over to him.

"Can't even dress yourself" Draco murmured as he deftly unknotted and pulled off Harry's tie, holding the gold and red material between his teeth as he undid Harry's shirt.

"You just can't help undressing me can you?" Harry smirked raising an eyebrow and receiving a look from Malfoy which made him want to instantly return to bed. Taking the tie from Draco's mouth Harry kissed him deeply and smiled as Draco moved his hands over Harry's torso and across his back beneath the half on shirt.

"We're going to be late" Harry finally mumbled into Draco's collar bone.

"Shouldn't have seduced me with your incapability to dress yourself" Draco growled back "dirty trick Harry"

"You shouldn't have looked at me like that"

"Like what?"

"Big grey eyes" Harry paused for a kiss "pouty lips even with a tie between your teeth"

"Speaking of ties where's mine gone" Draco frowned looking around "I didn't even notice you took it off"

"My superior skills making you feel inadequate?" Harry grinned as he let Malfoy go and began to button up his shirt properly this time before retrieving his own tie from the floor and tying it as best he could.

Draco finally located his tie dangling from his own back pocket and shot Harry a glare.

Throughout the day Harry was extremely conscious of Draco whenever he walked in the room. For once there were no snide comments, no half hearted insults. In fact there wasn't much of anything really. The only time Harry actually had contact with Draco was when the other head boy gave him a piece of parchment from Sprout asking him to cover a study period for him, that was it. What an anticlimax.

Watching Draco laughing with Blaise at supper Harry smiled slightly wondering what the rest of Slytherin would say if they'd seen the two of them that morning. It probably wouldn't be good. Glancing sideways at a bickering Ron and Hermione he dreamt up their reaction and paled slightly. What would he have said if he discovered Draco and Ron were lovers? It wouldn't have been complimentary, in fact, even at the thought of them together he wanted to throw himself off the top of the astronomy tower...

Something was definitely going on between Snape and Hermione but that didn't feel as weird. Disgusting? Yes. Suicide worthy? Not quite. Said Potions master was currently gazing at the angry girl from the staff table, a dreamy expression on his face. Upon catching Harry's hate filled gaze however he frowned and looked away quickly.

_Heh! _Harry thought triumphantly a slight smile quirking his mouth _Put that in your pipe and smoke it! _His eyes were drawn to a silver stare and he found Malfoy looking at him. Offering a raised eyebrow he was surprised as Draco winked before turning and making some comment to Goyle who was proudly showing off a ridiculously large orange quill.

_Sex God..._ Harry mused. That was what many people at Hogwarts called Draco, that or the Ice Prince. Ice Prince he understood, Draco was definitely sub zero. One look from those steely eyes and even the strongest willed stalker from his fan club wilted and died a little inside. Sex God however...that was one he'd have to ask about. Seriously how many people had Draco slept with? From the rumours it seemed at least three quarters of the student population. For some reason that thought made Harry feel a little funny inside.

Staring down at his mashed potato he smiled thinking of that morning...

"_Shouldn't have seduced me with your incapability to dress yourself...dirty trick Harry"_

"I'm not sure what you're smiling at Potty but this should wipe the smirk off your face" drawled a voice suddenly behind him. Twisting round he met Draco's steely grey eyes and almost physically recoiled at the scowl directed to him. Taking the parchment offered he gave a hesitant smile and got a raised eyebrow in return.

"Uh Thanks"

"Whatever" the blond sauntered away leaving Harry perplexed.

"Ass" muttered Ron adding a ridiculous amount of butter to his mashed potatoes.

Frowning Harry opened the piece of parchment and scanned the contents quickly "Dam" he whispered quietly and rubbed his eyes. Dumbledore wanted to see him immediately after supper, said it was urgent.

Hermione read the parchment and frowned. "It must be You-Know-Who"

"Great, just what I need" Harry pushed his plate away from him and got up quickly "I'll see you guys later, okay?"

"Tell us how it goes" Ron called after him before shovelling an epic amount of food in his mouth.

"One day Ron" Hermione sighed "You will get really, really fat and I will laugh at you, mercilessly"

"Good to know" Ron managed after he swallowed.

Harry stopped before the stone gargoyle and rolled his eyes as he muttered the password "Liquorice Whips" ascending the spiralling staircase he knocked and was permitted entry by his headmaster.

"Harry" Dumbledore smiled "I see you got my note, excellent"

"Is there something wrong?" Harry frowned taking the chair which Dumbledore waved him towards.

"Not so much wrong as something that simply needs attending to. Voldemort is on the move and while the Order is successfully blocking him at every turn his web of supporters spreads further than even I realised" Dumbledore made a steeple of his fingers and regarded Harry thoughtfully "It is almost time for the saviour of the wizarding world to step forward..."

"I'm guessing you're referring to me?"

"Indeed" Dumbledore frowned "I must, once again, ask far too much from you Harry. The time for a final confrontation draws near and we desperately need you, need everyone possible for this will take a long time and, as you know, things do not always end happily."

Harry gaped at his headmaster, suddenly they were at war? When had this happened? "I didn't think....The Prophet..."

"Yes it's true that Voldemort is keeping out of the public eye as much as possible but an enemy unseen is much more dangerous than one who does things openly, Voldemort and the Death Eaters are becoming sly in their attacks, more organised. Hundreds of Muggles have disappeared recently"

"Surely someone must have noticed" Harry ran a hand through his messy hair "People don't just vanish!"

"And yet there is the problem, Voldemort is not taking Muggle leaders, not even ordinary muggle citizens. He is taking the old, the forgotten and the homeless. Soon he will have an army."

"Of Muggles?"

"Of the dead. An army of Inferni, the living dead against whom Muggles will be defenceless" Dumbledore fixed Harry with his blue gaze yet there was no twinkle in his eyes tonight "Even some wizards will be unable, or unwilling to fight against them. Loved ones killed by Voldemort and his supporters will be once again brought up to fight for those who murdered them."

"That's...gross"

"Prepare yourself as best you can Harry, trust no-one"

Malfoy waited in their room pacing anxious for his roommate to return. He hoped that Harry wouldn't take his earlier performance too seriously...surely he must understand that they couldn't appear to like each other, or even be able to tolerate each other, in public. If his father heard...well....he had already offered Draco in service to the Dark Lord to eliminate Potter, luckily he had declined but still the possibility was there...

Finally the door burst open and Potter walked in slowly, Draco could tell he was in a bad mood almost instantly.

"Harry..."

He looked up, his green eyes flashing dangerously he stalked over to where Malfoy was and claimed his lips in a rough kiss. Startled, Draco fell back onto the bed bringing Harry down with him, as the other boy went for his mouth again Draco turned his head causing Harry to emit a rather disturbing growl.

"I need to talk to you" Draco managed as Harry undid his tie

"It can wait" he growled back "We're doing this"

"D...doing what?"

As Harry's hand went to the waistband of his trousers blue eyes met green and Draco understood exactly what he was after.

"Wait..."

"I'm done waiting, I want you, now"

_Fa la la la la Fala la la....Merry Christmas...be patient with me! __I'm trying desperately hard to write! The festive season is very busy y'know._

_Thank you reviewers….virtual cookies all round!_


	10. Chapter 9

_**Happy New Year!**_

_My gift to you on this fine day is, of course, what you've all been waiting (and pestering me) for :]_

_Thank you once again for all your fabulous reviews! (I meant to post this on Christmas but totally forgot...forgive me)_

_I know this may not be what some people were expecting but don't stop reading...Stay tuned for the next chapter...DON'T GIVE UP ON ME!_

* * *

As Harry's hand went to the waistband of his trousers blue eyes met green and Draco understood exactly what he was after.

"Wait..."

"I'm done waiting, I want you, _now_"

He cut off any further complaints from Draco with yet another angry kiss. Surprised Draco allowed Harry to pull off first his own, and then the other boys tie and start unbuttoning their shirts. It was only when they were both bare chested and Harry's hand was sliding down to his waist that Draco managed to break for a desperate gasp for air.

"Harry..." The brunette instead moved to his neck as Draco tried to look at him "Harry...look at me" Draco tried to keep his voice normal as Harry licked his pulse but the Boy Who Lived looked up and Draco fought not to recoil at the fury in his eyes.

"Um...never mind..."

"No... What is it Draco?" He raised an eyebrow still looking as if he's very much like to bite down extremely hard on the neck he had only recently stopped tasting.

"What's the matter? Why the..." he gestured vaguely "Evil eye?"

Harry sat back on his heels, which really wasn't the best move, Draco thought vaguely as it only brought his lower half closer to the blonde's.

Watching his Gryffindor sigh deeply and rub his eyes Draco took the opportunity to quickly shove Harry off and gain the upper hand, straddling him happily Draco looked down into his green eyes and grinned. Harry only glowered.

"Oh come on Harry! Lighten up"

"Fuck you"

Draco raised an eyebrow as Harry grabbed a pillow and put it over his own face.

"Well that's grownup"

"Humpf"

With a slight smirk Draco trailed his fingers down the other boy's chest with a feather light touch, amused by Harry's shiver he ghosted his fingers down to his waist where he paused for a second before ripping the pillow from Harry's grasp and tossing it behind him with force.

"Now Potter play nice" he growled trying not to smirk at the expression on the others face before as he leant in to gently claim a kiss.

Not happy with the softness Draco was trying to convey, with the gentleness which he was cupping his face Harry growled and bit down on his lip...hard.

"Fuck!" Draco gasped pulling back abruptly as he tasted blood, his own blood and felt a swift, stinging pain "What the hell is the matter with you Potter?"

Not replying Harry only sat up and stole another kiss from a more wary Draco before he switched their positions. Draco moaned roughly as Harry's hand moved to his arousal and rubbed impossibly lightly as the boy bit down on Draco's smooth white neck.

"Oh Potter you've got to be kidding me..." Draco moaned his fingers in Harry's hair "_This _is when you decide to be all gentle?"

He felt rather than heard Harry's laugh against his skin as he removed his hand completely and used both elbows to support himself, as their lips met Harry brought his body down onto Draco's causing both Head Boys to gasp into each other's mouths. Instantly everything became a lot more heated. Their tongues twined with fervour as they moved against each other, trying to concentrate on the task in hand Draco resisted the urge to simply stay like that forever and somehow managed to instead to undo Harry's fly.

Feeling Harry smile against his mouth Draco raised an eyebrow out of habit although his eyes were closed before biting down hard on Harry's lower lip. _Ha! _Draco thought in triumph as Harry inhaled sharply and growled deep in his throat, he knew he was probably going to be retaliated against but it was so worth it.

The warmth was alarming. Draco, by nature, was a naturally cold person, his fingers were always icy and he had gotten used to being chilly. He partly blamed the Slytherin dungeons for that.

Harry's hands were warm, his lips were warm, his shoulders warm and even his chest seemed to radiate heat. Draco basked in the warmth as Harry's hands ran over his body, as his tongue and teeth explored his collar bone.

Somehow they lost their trousers and Draco was surprised to find himself second thinking what they were doing. How well did he actually know Harry? Not at all. But something about this just felt right.

Draco allowed Harry to top this one time graciously. After all, the brunette was ridiculously inexperienced for his age. As they moved together and cried out in ecstasy they clung to each other as if they were drowning, both for their own reasons.

Draco sighed deeply holding a dozing Harry in his embrace as they settled down to sleep.

"I can't do it..." Harry vaguely heard Draco whisper into his hair as he drifted off. "I'm sorry..."

The next morning Draco was gone.

* * *

_**A week passed, Harry became worried.**_

_**Months passed, he was extremely worried.**_

_**A year passed, Lord Voldemort fell under the wand of Harry Potter.**_

_**Six years passed, Harry forced himself to forget the Slytherin.**_

_**It wasn't until he was twenty-five that the two of them met again...**_

* * *

_Yes I know it's short but I'm saving the full on deep meaningful descriptive sexiness for a bit later on. Stay tuned...all will be revealed later on I promise!_

_(evil laugh)_


	11. Chapter 10

_

* * *

_

Ooooh...It seems I confused many of you with that last bit...GOOD. Exactly what I was going for! Wth? Yes indeed! Where did Draco go? Six years later?? Hmmm...all will be revealed!

_Review my darlings! Always review!_

When people first asked the famous Harry Potter about the fall of Voldemort he had admitted that it was all rather anti climax. Sure there had been the drama of Deatheaters invading Hogwarts but the truth was Hogwarts was so well protected that the supporters of the Dark Lord were wiped out fairly quickly by the waves of students and teachers who had rushed to defend their school. The few that slipped through the ranks were pursued and eventually cornered and forced into submission. They were now cooling their heels in an extremely high security prison.

Ever since Draco had disappeared Harry had wondered if he had actually gone to join Voldemort and his supporters as many people whispered he had, but under questioning Deatheaters had sworn that the Malfoy heir hadn't been seen for months, his father had become genuinely concerned...not for his welfare but for the reaction of his Lord. He had after all promised his son to servitude.

Voldemort had faced The-Boy-Who-Lived at the main doors of Hogwarts. Poor, stupid Colin Creevy had been wandering the grounds and was being held hostage.

"_Potter" _Voldemort had screamed his red eyes blazing _"Come out, come out and face me if you want this boy to live!"_

Harry strode out alone despite many protests from those with him. It was time and Harry wasn't prepared to let another innocent die while he hid comfy in the school.

Colin was killed anyway, in front of Harry. For weeks Harry was haunted by the terrified look in the boys eyes as Voldemort had whispered _"Avada Kedavra" _But his death was not a waste. As Voldemort stalked towards him Harry pulled out his own wand but didn't have time to even utter a word, a killing curse was shot straight at him.

The cleverest wizards in the country discussed what then happened for hours on end. Nothing like it had ever been seen before. Not a spell was uttered, no one moved as the bolt of light sped its way towards Harry's heart and yet before it hit its mark a silver shield of what seemed to me pure magic pulsated from Harry's outstretched hand dissolving the green light and the Dark Lord.

His ashes were scattered across the world.

However, the boy who lived was not content. He had not forgotten Draco Malfoy. The Slytherin Prince had disappeared that morning without a trace. Harry had awoken, warm in their bed and turned to face his silver eyed lover to find only ruffled sheets. No note, nothing. His belongings were gone, his books, his broom. Everything.

At first Harry was simply pissed off, was it all a joke to him? Did he get what he came for and just leave? Harry lay in bed at night thinking how ridiculously large it was without Draco and thought over every word they had shared, every touch. Had he done something terribly wrong?

Once he left Hogwarts Harry was assaulted nearly everywhere he went. Reporters stalked his house day and night and owls swarmed into his home carrying fan mail from admirers or hate mail from people who were jealous of his fame, who said they wished he had died.

Harry read them all, hoping for some word from Draco to tell him he was okay, that he was safe, that he had a decent reason for leaving. But none came. In desperation Harry went into hiding himself after two years, changing his name and appearance he immersed himself in a small, completely muggle town in the country.

* * *

If you had passed Harry Evans (as he was now known) in the street you most probably wouldn't give him much thought. If you were into guys you may take a second glance and deeply appreciate his soft dark spikes of hair that seemed to stick out without the aid of products, the emerald kohl lined eyes that didn't meet yours, the lightly muscled and toned body clad in black jeans, black boots and some type of black jumper with the sleeves pushed up to the elbow whatever the weather, your gaze may linger on the multitude of bracelets and bands on his right wrist that never seemed to come off and perhaps, if you were lucky to glimpse it, you might eye the snake tattoo that quietly adorned his arm. There was no doubt about it, he was certainly a hottie.

The only people who knew his whereabouts were Hermione, Ron, Dumbledore and, strangely, Snape. As soon as Hermione had left school she and the potions master had made their relationship public. Ron had almost vomited at the wedding (which Harry attended disguised so well that he was almost kicked out) but was doing well at concealing his disgust for the git.

Harry lived a quiet existence earning an unnecessary living by writing muggle books and articles under an assumed name. It amused him to drop actual facts into his works of fiction about the wizard world but they were never picked up on. He was something of a mystery in the literary circles; he was famous yet again, but for a different, better reason.

As Harry glared furiously at his computer screen and the half complete story (why wizards used parchment he would never understand) the fireplace behind him whooshed with a green flame and someone stepped delicately out.

"Hi Hermione" Harry didn't turn as he heard someone stumble through rather haphazardly and then crash into something, most likely a pile of books.

"Hi Ron"

A soft swish of a robe and Harry grimaced with his back turned "And Severus, how nice"

"Potter" came the curt reply as Harry swivelled in his seat to face the three. Despite Harry and Ron's thoughts on what it would be like to marry their most hated teacher Hermione looked really happy, she had finally found someone with intelligence equal to hers...and he wasn't exactly bad in bed either...

"Harry how are you?" Hermione kissed his cheek as he moved over to greet them.

"Fine, apart from slowly becoming insane over this book"

After the first, rather awkward visit Harry and Snape had agreed to suspend hostilities for the sake of Hermione and yet Snape still refused to call Harry by his first name or even to mutter the word 'Evans'. Ron began chattering away which dramatically eased the tension but Harry caught Hermione looking at him more than once, worry plain to see in her eyes.

"Harry I know you want to hide out but I can't bear the thought of you alone"

"I'm not alone all the time"

"Ah yes" muttered Snape "Your muggle friends..."

"What's the matter with my muggle friends Severus?" Harry spat glaring at his ex professor.

"Nothing...nothing..." Snape had caught a glare from Hermione and instantly backed down. There was no arguing the fact that Severus Snape was well and truly tamed.

Harry's next door neighbour was an amusing girl called Fay. She looked utterly normal and yet she was a lover of all things weird and wonderful, as well as being more than a bit of a tomboy. Despite her being a few years older than Harry the two had hit it off immediately when she invited him around for a beer with 'a couple of mates'. Those mates turned out to be seven guys and three girls all completely mad and all more than willing to make friends with the handsome stranger. Now once a week they met up to drink, smoke and play poker.

"Wouldn't you like to meet a nice girl, settle down and get a real job?"

"Guy, Hermione, and I have a real job!"

"Guy, sure, but Harry you have to come back to the wizarding world eventually!"

"Although people will think you're the next Voldemort...dressed like that" Snape muttered again.

Harry ignored him but cast a pointed glance at his black sweeping robes.

"Prophet's going mad mate, people keep on saying they've seen you in Germany with a Polish girlfriend!"

"It's been like two years!" Harry frowned "They can't still be looking for me!"

"They are!" Hermione leaned forward earnestly "We had a school reunion last week Harry, everyone was asking for you! They thought you might be dead!"

"Dead" Harry snorted "How ironic would it be if after killing Voldemort I got hit by a bus"

Ron shared his laughter but Hermione frowned "It's not funny Harry!"

"How's everyone doing anyway?" Harry pulled a cigarette and rolled his eyes as Hermione frowned but lit it anyway. The smell and taste comforted him and there were potions that could cure fatal lung cancer in a jiffy.

"Neville and Luna are married" Ron put in smiling "Don't know what either of them see in each other but.." he cast a pointed look at Snape "...some people have weird tastes"

"How are you and Rachel getting on? Do I hear wedding bells?" Harry summoned an ashtray from the next room as Hermione wandered off to make tea.

"Not bloody likely!" Ron looked horrified "She knows I wouldn't...she'd never think I'd...you know..."

"Propose?" Harry supplied helpfully before reaching out and tapping out a few sentences with one hand, his friends were used to him breaking off suddenly to suddenly write down an idea.

"Yeah..." Ron stopped gaping like a fish for a second.

"Well you'd better think of it Ron I'd bet she's already got her dress picked out" Hermione came back with four steaming mugs and handed them round. "Girls think of that stuff early on y'know"

"Not this early on!"

"Ron you've been going out for a year and a half!"

Harry listened to their chatter with half his mind smiling slightly. He was so glad he was still friends with them, despite his assurances to Hermione he did get lonely sometimes, and he missed his old friends...Luna...Neville...Hagrid...Draco...No! Harry slammed his mind shut abruptly. That road only led to heartache and yet he was dying to ask if the Slytherin had been present at the reunion. The question consumed his thoughts swiftly, was he there? Did Ron and Hermione talk to him? Despite himself he met the gaze of Severus and frowned as the potions master paused before firmly shaking his head.

"Still no sign" Snape muttered as he leant over to read what was on Harry's screen. Harry was grateful that Hermione and Ron were too busy to pay attention. He had told his two friends about Draco shortly after they disappeared, Hermione had been delighted but saddened at his disappearance and Ron merely screamed that he felt violently ill before refusing to talk to Harry for a few days.

"Damn Legilimens...Any news at all?" Harry despised the desperate note in his voice.

"None" despite forever thinking Snape was a slimy haired git Harry had to admit he did have moments when it seemed he was an actual human being.

Harry nodded and Severus moved away and engaged Ron in a discussion about his work. Hermione picked up one of the books from among the many piles and flicked through.

Eventually the trio left and Harry was left alone with his thoughts and his writing. Hastily saving what he had done so far Harry stood as the doorbell chimed eerily through his house, a quick once over to check all magical items were completely concealed and Harry opened the door to a smiling Fay.

"Hey boyo!"

"Boyo..." Harry muttered to himself as the small girl bounced past "What's with the boyo?"

"Working on your story?" Fay had a slight Australian accent that seemed to make her doubly as cheerful and twice as smiley. Her shoulder length brown hair and her watery blue eyes concealed her insanity well until she opened her mouth.

"Yeah" Harry ran his hand through his hair unconsciously only causing it to stand up in even more adorable spikes.

"Good man! I read your last book, just finished it today actually, and may I say it was A-MAZE-ING"

"Thanks, tea?"

"Got anything stronger?"

"It's eleven o'clock..."

"Beer then"

Harry grinned and led her into the kitchen as she continued.

"I must be like, the ONLY fan of yours who knows who you are!"

"Yep"

"You are my god. That scene in chapter five with the..."

"Guy with the book?"

"And the bird!"

"Yeah I wasn't too sure about that, thought it might loosen the plot a bit too much"

"Are you mad? It was awesome!"

"Glad you think so" Harry handed her a beer and tossed her a packet of chocolate digestives which she ripped open hungrily.

"Y'know" Fay began through a mouthful of crumbs "If it wasn't so weird (and you weren't gay) I would totally do you. Not only are you a complete looker as well as drop dead sexy" Harry blushed crimson and turned his back to hide his red cheeks "but you're also like...the prince of fiction!"

"Thanks for that tibit of information darling" Harry drawled with a wink "Anytime you're up for it!"

Fay clutched her head dramatically "I think I just swooned a little, why haven't you got a harem of girls waiting to worship you upstairs?"

"Because I'm gay?" Fay already knew that of course

"Guys then?"

Harry grinned "I'm working on it"

"Good" Fay devoured another biscuit in between gulps of beer before stealing a cigarette out of Harry's pack and lighting it nonchalantly. "Tonight, pub. You me, big pool match"

"Tonight?" Harry thought of his laptop and the seventh chapter he was dying to take a whack at "But..."

"You _are_ coming boyo, whether you want to or not"

"You know you'll just be beaten right?"

"Oh yeah, you'll all talk Evans want to take this outside?" Fay got right up in his face

Harry looked down at her and made a beckoning gesture with each hand "Bring it!" he whispered. The two stared at each other before laughing. The muggle life...strangely relaxing and carefree after the trials and tribulations of being hunted by the darkest wizard ever to walk the earth was one Harry was more than happy to continue living.

Fay had been begging Harry for ages to let her have just the tiniest peek at the book he was currently writing (the third book in the increasingly popular series) but he had refused time and time again. It was just his bad luck that he happened to move in next door to one of his biggest fans and after befriending said biggest fan she discovered the notes from his editor left carelessly on the coffee table. Harry had considered obliverating her but had sworn that he would never use magic on her. Unfortunately he had let that rule go a little by casting a muggle repelling charm on his laptop. Whenever she headed towards it with malicious intent she would be distracted by something completely random.

After an hour or so Harry successfully kicked Fay out of his house after promising to meet her at the pub that night. Being left alone once again Harry sighed and caught his own eyes in the mirror hanging innocently on his wall stepping closer his eyes swept over his face. Twenty five. Harry groaned softly and pinched the bridge of his nose tiredly. He was grown up. Sometimes he still couldn't believe it, when hanging around with Ron and Hermione he felt seventeen again, still young...fairly innocent and filled with hope for the future. Being an adult wasn't half as much fun as Harry thought it would be and was a hell of a lot lonelier than he had imagined.

Despite himself he found himself remembering, the deaths of innocents, Colin Creevy, Draco Malfoy. Where in the world _was _that stupid blond? Assuming he wasn't dead Harry was going to give him hell if he ever returned...which was doubtful. Stupid stuck up prick. Although he abused him furiously for the next thirty seconds Harry watched as his eyes became the slightest bit watery.

Letting the boy flood his thought for the first time in at least a year "Draco" his voice cracked over the Slytherins name "Wherever you are I hope you're happy, I hope you've grown into the man you wanted to be...I hope you still remember..." Pausing for a second Harry scoffed at his own soppiness and brushed his eyes angrily. _Come on Harry _he berated himself _be the tough guy you try to be, you can't be a sissy with a tattoo or that many piercings in your ear._

Harry frowned and turned to his laptop ready to immerse himself in the written word. Outside the window snow started falling softly sticking as soon as it fell and gradually covering the town in a delicate blanket of white.

What Harry Potter didn't know was that he would be seeing Draco Malfoy soon, sooner than anyone could have guessed.

* * *

_Harry: BWAHAHAHA I'm so smexy! _

_Draco: Don't get big headed Potter you're nothing compared to my dazzling charm and charism._

_Harry: shut it Malfoy, we don't need you in this story! You're gone and I take center stage MOHAHAHA_

_Author: Boys, boys! Calm down! You're both beautiful!_

_Draco: but the readers want me! They're being for a bit of Malfoy in this dull, dull chapter!_

_Author: Dull? Watch it Malfoy or I'll make you lacking certain manly parts in the next chapter!_

_Harry: HA!_

_Draco: *grumpy silence*_

_Author: Oh yeah, I went there! _

_Harry: You own there!_

_*Harry and Author high five*_

_Draco mutters: Readers want me so bad...they do...I know they do...they're just too shy to say it._

_Harry mutters: I wan't you so bad._

_Draco: Huh?_

_Harry: Nothing...nothing._

_Draco: READERS YOU WANT ME DON'T YOU?? _

* * *

_Review and stay tuned for the next chapter of...dun dun DUNN! Crossing the line! (check it out! This is a decent length chapter even if there is no Draco...) I miss Draco. But what will he look like at twenty five? Has he dyed his hair ginger? Is he a porker? Tell me what you imagine big Draco like, i'm actually interested!_


	12. Chapter 11

_Okay! Here I go! I have sworn to type this as fast as I possibly can and get it all out before I collapse with exhaustion. The time is 7:04 in the evening...let's see how long this take shall we (including breaks)._

* * *

_**But first a word from Draco:**_

_Author: Go on then Draco, you asked to have a bit of space at the beginning of this chapter!_

_Draco: Yes I did! *clears throat* I'd like to thank everyone for proclaiming how much they missed me! I MISSED YOU TOO! I knew you reviewers adored me!_

_Harry: Big headed git..._

_Okay now that's over I'm curious __**ARE THERE ANY GUYS ON FAN FICTION? ALL I SEE IS SCREAMING FAN GIRLS (LIKE ME) IF YOU'RE A DRARRY GUY AND YOUR OUT THERE DON'T BE ASHAMED, PROCLAIM YOURSELF TO THE WORLD!**_

_Thanks for your reviews; you make my day, each and every one of you XD_

* * *

Harry couldn't help but feel a little childish excitement when he dragged his eyes away from his laptop and spotted the heavily falling snow. Wondering briefly if he could possibly persuade Fay to a snowball fight or to make a snowman with him he glanced at the clock and swore loudly.

"Fuck"

He was very late. Dashing about in a mad rush Harry grabbed a scarf, gloves and a jacket before dashing out the door leaving his laptop glowing quietly in the dim room.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!" Harry grumbled as he checked he had his wallet, keys and his mobile (A.N: Yes, he has a mobile phone) As he wrenched open the door and practically fell out of it Harry barely suppressed a ridiculous squeal of delight at the snow covered street before he took notice of his surroundings and vaulted over his low front wall with surprising agility and even a hint of gracefulness.

Sprinting in snow is extremely difficult, not to mention hazardous as Harry discovered when he narrowly avoided being flat on his face several times. The possibility that he might make it alive however was becoming more and more attainable. The pub was in sight!

Had anyone been watching at that moment they surely would have broken into applause as Harry fought his way through the chaos the snow had caused (a group of delinquents had started a snowball war) and slipped safely into the pub his hair full of snowflakes that quickly melted. Harry flinched as he felt a burning glare scorch into the side of his face.

Approaching the angered aussie hesitantly he gave a sheepish grin. "Hey Fay" he waited for the outburst.

"Hey boyo! Get yourself a drink and then it's big match time! You'll never guess who I just saw! Terry! Y'know...the one who came over that time with the biscuits! Haven't seen him in yonks and I must say he looks rather good!"

Harry frowned "Fay" he started gently as he was directed towards the bar "I'm over an hour late"

"Really? I guess I didn't notice!"

"But the glare..."

"You're wearing that ridiculous scarf! Honestly Harry," she pulled the offending article off him and tossed it into a bin behind the bar "Red and gold? I thought you had taste!"

"Hey!" Harry looked forlornly at the scarf before giving a slightly evil grin "I have more at home you realise"

"I know" Fay sighed "I tried to burn them but they resisted"

"They're only scarves"

"THEY WOULDN'T BURN"

"Sure it wasn't a dream?"

"THEY CRAWLED OUT OF THE FIRE"

"You're insane"

"Perhaps but you have living and hideous scarves. I swear I'll get you a decent one for Christmas"

Harry smiled mentally noting to hide his Gryffindor scarves and find some ordinary, non magical red and gold fabric that Fay could burn.

"What do you want to do, start playing or have a sneaky smoke" Harry grinned knowing her answer every time it was the same: drink, smoke, play, smoke, drink, drink, and smoke. It had become tradition.

"Smoke!"

"Thought so"

As they went outside and leaned against the wall Harry sneakily constructed a snowball. When the timing was perfect (Fay closed her eyes and inhaled the night air) he swiftly slipped it down the neck of her tightly buttoned and zipped up coat. Laughing uncontrollably as he watched her dance around to attempt to dislodge it he paused as he heard a laugh from indoors. The laugh was nothing special, just an ordinary laugh and yet Harry paused to listen to it and smiled slightly himself. The pub was absolutely packed tonight.

* * *

Luckily Fay and Harry had a deal with the owner and managed to claim the pool table as theirs for the evening. Setting up the balls Harry graciously let Fay break the carefully constructed triangle.

"You've ruined it" he sighed dramatically

"I always knew you loved to pay with balls, anyway, I'm supposed to ruin it dimwit!"

Pool matches between Harry and Fay were never fair. The dirty play that was going on really was astounding. It was only after Fay groped Harry's chest several times and he placed a hand firmly on her breast just as she was moving in for the perfect shot that they agreed on a no physical contact rule.

They were just going for the black and the match was at its most exciting that Harry took what he had hoped to be his final shot. It was tricky yet Harry was positive he could do it, trying to ignore Fay blowing exaggeratedly in his ear and chuckling quietly he pulled back the cue and fucked it up royally.

That laugh! Harry spun around to try and discover who the owner was but the bar was just too packed. Ignoring Fay's triumphant cackle as she won the game Harry scanned the room. It was no use, everywhere he looked he saw the back of people's heads. Frowning at this new insanity he seemed to have acquired he turned back to his triumphant friend and sighed deeply.

"Pay up!" she demanded. Every time the wager was different. Last time she had asked a kiwi as a prize and Harry had obliged. This time it was more, it was three lines of the third book from the series she so reverently adored.

"Fine!" Harry groaned "Fine take it!" he held out a carefully folded envelope.

"Huzzah!" she jumped up and down before snatching the envelope from his hand and sniffing it with pure delight on her face.

"Mmmm...typed?"

"As you requested, just open it!"

She did so and wailed immediately after scanning the lines. "Harry!"

"What?" he replied innocently "You didn't say they had to be in English!"

"What is it? That's French I can tell....but..."

"The first line is French, the second Italian, the third Latin and the fourth is Greek" Harry grinned. Fay gaped at him.

"You speak Greek?"

"No and neither do I speak Italian, Latin or French so there's no point in torturing me for a translation!"

"I'll just have to ask those lovely people won't I!" she growled "I WILL NOT FAIL!" Harry knew Fay loved a challenge and wouldn't rest until she had won.

"Good luck with the Greek and Latin!" Fay made an obscene gesture with her hand before weaving off into the crowd. Harry watched for a few moments as Fay suffered disappointment after disappointment. Twenty minutes passed and Harry got a little bored as he waited for the girl to return. After an hour he was almost asleep but forced himself to act as if he had enjoyed the wait when he saw Fay making her way back towards him.

"Oh Harry it's beautiful!" she flung her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly "Thank you!"

"You got it translated? Even the Greek and Latin?" Harry was stunned and a little put out...

With a triumphant grin she flung down the piece of paper on the table before him and Harry bent over to read the elegant black scrawl.

'**You wonder what my love is? Can you hold the infinite in your hand? I will love you infinitely.**

**Words can hardly describe, for only the most beautiful of them will suffice**

**And so I will say the words, although it may cost me everything I hold dear...I love you.'**

_**~written by Rollo to Moore, sixth chapter, page three.**_

"It's part of Rollo's letter isn't it?" Fay grinned, ecstatic. "The one we didn't get to hear in the second book!"

(A.N: references to Harry's books aren't particularly important but to Fay Rollo's letter is of vital importance)

"Yes but...how the hell did you get it translated?" Harry frowned at the writing.

"The most gorgeous man I have ever seen..." Fay sighed "And he knew French, Latin, Italian and Greek"

"Weirdo" Harry muttered still looking at his words scrawled in another man's writing.

"That blond hair, those silver eyes" Fay put her head on the table and sighed deeply "Not to mention that voice...that smile...I think I'm gonna faint"

"Steady on" Harry grinned finally looking up "Why don't you go back and talk to him?"

"He was kind of...imposing...but he knew what the words were though!"

"Huh?"

"He knows your books, loves them in fact, he was almost as pleased as I was when he discovered it was Rollo's letter he was so innocently translating!"

"Shit!" Harry groaned

"He sweared on his life that he wouldn't repeat those words to anyone; he seems like a decent bloke...those legs.... You should have seen his face though! Priceless! When I said the author was a friend of mine he almost fell off his chair!"

"You told him I was the Author" Harry glowered

"No! I just mentioned I had beaten my friend at pool and this was my prize!"

"So he knows I'm here?"

"....yes..."

"Shit Fay!"

"Relax Harry! He doesn't know your name"

"I suppose..." Harry cursed his stupidness, how could he let an extract from the most hush hush book that people were dying for spoilers for be translated by a total stranger?

"Did he like it anyway? Your mystery man?"

"Adored it, said he couldn't believe something so beautiful as the series was written by a Muggle"

Harry's face paled dramatically and for an instant he swore his thoughts froze "A muggle?"

"Yeah" Fay rummaged in her handbag for her cigarettes "Weird right? I suppose it's some strange slang, smoke?"

Harry looked around worriedly "We have to get out of here..._now_" He hissed taking Fay's hand and leading her towards the door, she looked baffled but Harry wasn't in the mood to explain as he weaved them cautiously through the crowd scanning the people for anyone who looked out of place.

_It's no big deal _he told himself _If you're found you can just move away again...cool it Harry, Fay must be suspicious..._

They reached the door and Harry greeted the icy air with a sigh of relief and was grateful for the darkness of the night lit only fractionally by the pale moon. From a distance no-one would be able to see his scar and hopefully not recognise him.

_Thank God!_

"You alright Harry?" Fay nudged him

"Fine...just...got a bit freaked out by that guy possibly knowing who I am"

"Aww boyo it's okay, I don't know why you keep it such a secret anyway! Your writing's fantastic!"

"Thanks" Harry grinned and shivered slightly at the cold, he had left his jacket inside but he would rather fight another dragon rather than go back in there again...so much for Gryffindor bravery.

* * *

The two of them began walking and as she had so many times before Fay lightly touched the dark snake that stood out against the skin of Harry's forearm.

"Where's your jacket?"

Harry shrugged and she sighed "Idiot, you were wearing one weren't you?"

Harry shrugged again and continued walking.

"At least pull your sleeves down you must be freezing!"

"I'm tough" Harry grinned at the smaller girl.

She tutted but let the subject drop, they walked in silence for a while, the snow now falling ever so gently from the sky swirling around them. A few soft flakes touched Harry's exposed skin and he shivered.

"Let's cut across the park or you'll be an icicle by the time you get back"

Harry agreed and they crunched towards the few trees. Cutting across it would only cut off about a minute of the journey but Harry had decided no jacket was definitely not a good idea when it was sub zero.

It was a beautiful night and with the snow drifting gently down it would be the perfect romantic setting, if only Harry was here with someone he actually had an interest in.

Fay sighed seemingly thinking the same thing. "Here I am walking through a scene from the best romantic movie ever with a gorgeous guy but guess what! Just my luck he prefers other gorgeous boys!" Fay mumbled darkly and Harry laughed.

The man lounging elegantly on the bench glanced around as he heard the laugh and saw the couple approaching him. _Sweet _he thought vaguely _a romantic walk through the snow _and rolled his cigarette through his icy fingers. As he watched the snow fall from the sky he smiled a little sadly to himself.

"Harry" Fay said quietly "I don't want to alarm you but you see that guy"

"Yeah" They were still walking

"Well I have a horrible feeling he may be the guy from the pub...shit he's looking, don't run off and leave me with him!" She growled and grabbed him by the arm as he tried desperately to escape. "If I got raped by him...although I would most definitely submit...how would you feel?"

"Fine!" Harry growled ducking his head and looking obviously away from the figure on the bench praying it was dark enough for his scar to be concealed; as long as he stayed where he was it would be okay. _Stay on the bench, stay on the bench. _Harry chanted in his mind.

Fay grinned at the blond stranger who nodded back as he recognised her, causing Fay to swoon a little. "It _is _you!"

"It was the last time I checked" he drawled back as he stood and moved towards them tossing away his cigarette as he spoke.

Harry couldn't help it; at his voice he looked up straight into the stranger's eyes and almost had a heart attack as his gaze connected with liquid silver. He froze and it only took a split second for Draco Malfoy to do the same. It was as if the world had stopped turning leaving only the two of them and the gentle snow falling silently around them.

Draco Malfoy stood quite a bit taller than Harry yet still managed to retain his slender grace that he had always possessed, no product slicked his hair instead he left it falling wherever it wished which was usually delicately over one of his eyes. He was, of course, still blond. Anything else would have been wrong, and yet it wasn't quite as white as before, it had a slight golden tint to it. He was wrapped up warmly against the cold with a scarf and a long brown coat (A.N: Think David Tennant, Doctor Who) and yet despite this Harry could see he hadn't lost his god-like body. Harry's eyes lingered briefly on the two piercings at the top of Draco's left ear and he knew that Draco was taking in his changes much like Harry was doing to him.

"You" whispered Draco in pure, undiluted shock.

"Me" Harry confirmed grimly

After a couple of moments in which Fay became utterly confused Harry felt his anger rise up behind his eyes, how he longed to curse that ridiculously gorgeous face, to cause those long, long legs to tremble as Harry held his wand at his neck.

_Dam _Harry thought suddenly becoming aware of Fay standing beside him _Act like a muggle...._

"Harry...I..." Draco began but he was abrubtly silenced.

Clenching his fist as hard as he could Harry punched Draco Malfoy in the face. Fay looked on in horror as the man fell cracking his head nastily on the bench he had been relaxing on mere moments before.

"Fuck that hurt!" Harry cursed and rubbed his knuckles, turning away from the unconscious Malfoy on the ground he began to casually stroll away.

"HARRY!"

"What?" He asked innocently turning back and wincing at the sight of Draco

"WHAT THE FUCK?"

"Long story..." Harry muttered "come on I'm freezing!"

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR FUCKING MIND!? YOU CAN'T LEAVE HIM!"

"I can!"

"You'll be done for assault!"

"Pfft"

"Take him back to yours!"

"No fucking way!"

"Yes way!"

"No!"

"Harry! He'll freeze!"

"No!"

Harry unconsciously walked back towards her as they continued arguing. It was only when they were half carrying, half dragging and unconscious Malfoy who was bleeding from the nose and cheek that he heard Fay murmur something quietly.

"Huh?"

"I have to admit it was a bloody nice punch boyo, not sure how you managed to cut his cheek, make his nose bleed AND give him a black eye while managing to clonk his head on the bench but still...very nice"

"Thanks" Harry was feeling more than a little guilty now, Draco's eye was rapidly becoming purple and he was fairly sure he had broken his own hand with his violent attack, although he kept that little tibit of information secret from Fay. So much for acting cool.

* * *

Fay and Harry were too exhausted to bother trying to drag Draco upstairs and so they set him up on the couch. For someone so naturally slim he was surprisingly heavy. While Fay went to collect bed stuff from the laundry room Harry quickly removed Draco's wand from his inside coat pocket and hid it quickly in a drawer. Who knew what fury he had unleashed? For all he knew Draco could be the next big thing in terms of evil Lords who wanted to kill all muggleborns.

"Right" Fay finished making up the bed and turned to Draco "Let's get him undressed" she flexed her fingers with an evil grin on her face. For a minute Harry was actually scared but he quelled the feeling and shook his head. "No way missy"

"Oh come on! You're not allowed to undress him, you're gay!"

"And you're a man eater"

"Just let me touch his skin..."

"No"

"Come on!"

"We have the same stuff so it will be the least embarrassing"

"But he might not want you to see"

Harry turned his gaze on her

"Draco never complained before."

Fay's jaw dropped and she mouthed soundlessly before turning to leave, Harry heard her mutter from the hall "All the sexy ones gay...want him...lick his nose...sexy blondness" before she was cut off by the door closing behind her with a slam.

Harry shook his head knowing that he would pay for depriving Fay of her pound of flesh but right now all that mattered was Draco.

Fay had already managed to remove some of Draco's clothes leaving him slumped across the sofa in a rumpled white shirt open at the neck and black trousers which showed off his long, long legs to perfection. Trying to remain as detached as possible Harry swiftly removed everything but the trousers. Undressing unconscious Draco anymore just felt too...pervy.

Harry cleaned Draco up as best he could, pressing cold peas to his blackening eye and the nasty lump on his head from the bench. There was no doubt about it, he definitely felt guilty now. Malfoy's face was so peaceful in sleep and ridiculously beautiful. How could one man be so beautiful? Harry thought vaguely, his eyes lingering on the clear skin where the dark mark should be. _Hmm...so not a Deatheater then?_

Harry tried his hardest not to stare at Draco's pale and yet highly defined chest but it was hard, really hard. He couldn't believe that he had once kissed this man, it seemed so long ago, a different time, a different story. Harry allowed himself one moment to sweep his hand ever so lightly across his shoulder blades before pulling his hand back abruptly as if he had been burnt. There was a strange feeling in his stomach that he couldn't quite define. Making sure Draco was as comfortable as possible on the sofa Harry sat in the swivel chair by his desk, lit a cigarette and waited.

* * *

_Draco: That's it! You're kidding me!_

_Author: It's 11:02 I've spent almost four hours on this including breaks so deal with it!_

_Draco: You could have described me so much better!_

_Author; Shut it. __**Readers, I give you permission to imagine 25 yr old Draco however you think he is sexiest and most beautiful! I kind of blanked and couldn't quite get the image in my mind onto the screen.**_

Harry: I dunno he looks pretty hot to me....

_**Next chapter some things will be explained and I hope to finish this story within about four chapters XD Y'know what that means?? SEXY DRACO/HARRY TIME! Believe me there will be much sexual tension and all that as well as two ULTIMATE SEX SCENES. So stay tuned and of course review, as always!**_

_**Yay Draco's back!**_


	13. Chapter 12

_Thank you for your fabulous reviews! All will be revealed eventually. I'm so sorry for the massive pause but real life has an annoying habit of leaping out when I actually have the willpower to begin writing. Apologies. This story will now be updated regularly =D I promise_

"Fucking hell!" were the delightful words Harry Potter woke to on that winter morning. Snow danced past outside beaming that special white light through the gaps in the drawn curtains that only good snow can carry off through the windows with promises of snowball fights and childish fun. Harry Potter, or Harry Evans as he was now known, was not tempted; Harry Evans had more important things to worry about at that moment, Harry Evans was having a slight panic attack, Harry Evans had an extremely angry, shirtless, and very grown up Draco Malfoy on his sofa.

Sitting up gingerly Draco touched the bruised skin around his eye and turned to face a ruffled Harry who had fallen asleep at his desk.

Harry kept his face carefully expressionless, he would have preferred to have been able to take at least two hours desperately primping and preening himself before facing off with Draco Malfoy (yes Harry had become a little looks conscious in his old age) but obviously his punch hadn't taken Draco out for long enough.

Draco narrowed his eyes as Harry refused to break eye contact with the injured blond. Silver clashed with emerald before the spell was broken by Draco closing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose while sighing exasperatedly.

Harry expected him to leave without a word, expected cold fury or even returned blows, what he hadn't expected was the quiet chuckling. With eyes still closed Draco began to laugh, shoulders shaking slightly as the vibrations spread from deep within his chest, a slight smile curving his lips and slightly revealing a set of dazzling white teeth.

Even as Harry raised an eyebrow in disbelief and folded his arms he couldn't help but appreciate just how good Draco looked, hair sleep tousled and pale, flawless skin. Even when beaten up he looked like an angel.

Harry did feel guilty, more than a little guilty in fact. He had considered that Draco may have actually had a good reason for abandoning him as he did but last night he'd just seen red and struck out without actually thinking. Had Harry been a cat his ears would have pricked forward at the sound of Draco Malfoy's laugh, he was almost drawn to it, there was no doubt in his mind that it had been he whom he had captured his attention at the pub last night unknowingly and as the blond finally quietened Harry had to fight to tear his eyes away from that smile which made his heart strings tug in a rather alarming way.

"Well..." Draco finally drawled breaking the tense silence that had fallen between them "This wasn't exactly how I'd planed our reunion"

Harry frowned. "You planned a reunion?" He carefully kept all emotion from his face and voice "and here I thought you had just done a runner with no inclination of ever returning" a slight tone of hurt or anger, he wasn't entirely sure which, wove its way into the sentence and was caught by Draco Malfoy.

"Oh Harry" he raised an eyebrow mockingly "Missed me?"

"Shut up"

"No, I'm interested, been pining away after me all these years?"

"_I said shut up!" _Harry growled, how dare Draco Malfoy taunt him? "How _dare_ you? After running away like that, without a word, just after..." he trailed off and settled instead on just glaring at the blond before him.

"Just after...?" Draco sneered picking his shirt off the floor with a glance at Harry and pulling it back on "Really Harry undressing me while I was unconscious? That's a little pervy...where's my wand?"

It was Harry's turn to smirk, and he did so while standing and folding his arms.

"Potter" Malfoy growled. He couldn't leave without his wand.

Harry ignored him and went into the kitchen to make coffee, leaving Draco alone in the lounge, it wasn't long before he felt hands travelling over his back and along his arms before they migrated to his waist and then into his jeans pockets.

"Malfoy...what the fuck do you think you're doing?" Harry froze and put as much scorn into his voice as possible while Malfoy sighed, annoyed, and withdrew from his pockets after finding no wand.

"What do you think Potter" Draco breathed in his ear making Harry fight not to shiver at the delicious sensation "I'm searching for my wand, I'm guessing you have it concealed somewhere about your person"

"Oh yeah?" Harry returned to the task in hand, managing to start the water boiling safely whilst ignoring the presence of the Slytherin at his back "What a pathetic excuse to touch me up, you could just have asked you know"

"Really?" Draco purred sarcastically "As much as that seems a thrilling offer I'll have to decline" he moved away allowing Harry to breathe for a few seconds before speaking again. "Enough games, give me my wand"

"No" Harry stated simply turning and handing Draco a steaming mug before pointing at the kitchen table with a glare directed at Draco "Sit, we need to talk"

"I'm not in the mood"

"Oh really" Harry growled "Well I _am_, now _sit!_" Draco slid into a chair gracefully and eyed Harry across the table.

"The Golden Boy has a tattoo?" Draco looked slightly amused "A _snake _tattoo to be precise, really Potter what's with this new look of yours?"

"I think I should be the one asking questions Malfoy" Harry growled. The two sat facing each other across the kitchen table and the tension in the room inched upwards.

"So..the questions Harry? Or are you just basking in the pleasure of my company?"

"Why did you leave?"

"I didn't realise that I had to ask your permission, I also don't realise how it's any of your business." Harry almost hit him again, almost. He was just so self-satisfied and smug acting as if everything that had transpired between them had just never happened. Seeing that he was unlikely to get anything from the smirking blond that was remotely interesting if he pussy-footed around Harry decided to be blunt.

"We sleep together and you just think you can wander off?" Harry fought not to shout and instead settled for loud exclamations accompanied by glares

"It was only sex Potter, not a marriage proposal" Draco leaned back in his chair and directed his gaze away from the other man to his cupboards.

"I thought you were dead"

"Well I'm not" still no eye contact

"Why didn't you talk to anyone, your parents or Severus??"

"My parents" Draco narrowed his eyes "are the least likely people I would contact. When did Snape become Severus to you anyway?"

"When he married Hermione"

"Nice for him"

"Don't try to change the subject Malfoy! The fact is that you ran away just as everything got worse! Got scared did you? Too cowardly to pick a side, right?"

"Yes of course Potter" Malfoy drawled sarcastically "that's exactly why I left. Are you an idiot? Sleeping with the Golden Boy and with parents who were so high up The Dark Lords ranks do you honestly think that I would have been worse off whichever side won?"

Harry processed this quickly and his face settled into a cold mask. Draco had got involved with him just in case Voldemort died, he should have known, he should have guessed.

"You bastard" Harry whispered vehemently. Standing he summoned Draco's wand from the drawer in his living room and slammed it down on the table "Get out" he hissed before storming into the living room and throwing himself down in front of his laptop. With a shaking hand he lit a cigarette and closed his eyes for a second. No sound came from the kitchen.

* * *

Draco Malfoy put his head into his hands and groaned quietly, he was screwed. There was no doubt about it. Harry despised him now and yet when he got a reaction out of Harry he just couldn't seem to stop taunting him. If there was one thing Draco hated it was not feeling in control of a situation. He hadn't expected to see Harry, hadn't expected to be knocked out cold, and hadn't expected to have to explain. He couldn't tell him now; Harry would think he was lying. Especially after the way he had just acted. The only thing he could do was try to rebuild the trust Potter had once had for him which would mean being less of a 'bastard' as Harry had so elegantly called him.

It would be difficult but Draco was resolved, when the time came he would tell Harry why he left and just hope that he forgave him rather than loathing him once again.

After waiting another fifteen minutes or so Draco stood quietly and moved to stand in the door to the sitting room, Harry was sitting at his desk, cigarette between his lips and reading, or rather staring at blankly, a thick wad of papers encased in a see through pocket type thing with a note stapled to the corner. Unaware of Draco he frowned and tossed the whole thing in the general direction of the waste paper basket, he missed. Draco chuckled softly and green eyes suddenly fixed on him.

"I thought I told you to get out." Harry stated dully, all the fire and passion of the earlier argument had seeped away.

"What was that?" Draco nodded towards the discarded reading material not entirely sure what to say.

"Nothing important..." Draco raised an eyebrow "You can look if you like." Harry swivelled so his back was to Draco and focused on his laptop.

Curious Draco strode across the room and picked up the booklet before settling on the sofa he had previously been sleeping on. It seemed that the entire wodge of papers consisted only of invites to various Muggle literary functions that someone called Rachel urged him to look through.

Since the previous evening Draco had completely and utterly forgotten that Harry Potter was, in fact, the author of one of his favourite series of novels.

Glad he had finally found something to break the silence Draco moved to a seat nearer Harry. Since the blond was sitting directly to his left now Harry was unable to turn his back on him and so instead turned to him, face to face, as a Gryffindor should. He was surprised to be honest; surprised that Draco was still here and was curious enough to find out what Harry had cast aside with such disdain.

Draco raised an eyebrow as he locked gaze with the dark haired wizard "Who's Rachel?" he smiled suggestively.

Harry snorted at the implication "My editor" he couldn't help but to smile slightly at the thought that she could be anything more, being forty, married and having three children she certainly wasn't exactly Harry's type.

"It's strange" Draco began stapling his fingers and looking up at the ceiling his posture and tone nothing but relaxed "Had anyone told me I would be in a certain elusive author's house, talking to them at the very site of creation and able to ask any question I wanted I would probably be on the edge of being excited"

"On the edge?" Harry smirked "I'd bet you would be positively giddy Draco"

Fighting not to smile a little evilly at the mention of his name he shrugged "Oh I don't know...perhaps I'd just simply be murderous due to the way that last book ended. I entertained many thoughts of killing the author when I read the last line"

Harry frowned quickly "Why didn't you like the ending?" _I thought I ended it pretty well! _Draco again kept his face devoid of triumph as he saw Harry visibly relax and warm to his presence a little. Being such a recluse Harry had only really been able to discuss his books with one fan, Fay, and after a while nothing but compliments became a little tiring. Criticism was like a breath fresh air to the young author and despite himself he leant forward.

Harry cursed himself as he engaged Draco in a heated discussion over the pros and cons of his book but the truth was he just couldn't work the blond out. Bitchy and icily beautiful one moment Draco was gentle and enchanting the next. Harry couldn't understand what he was still doing here now he had got his wand and agreed with himself that he should probably be a lot angrier with him. After all it had been five years but Harry was still a little shocked that Draco Malfoy himself was so casually present in his home.

"How do you know so many languages anyway?" Harry raised his eyebrows "Greek, Latin, French and Italian?"

"I've been taking various language lessons since I was a small child, my parents made me"

"Oh..."

"Listen Harry" Draco leaned forward and met his eyes seriously "I'm not ready to tell you why I left just yet, trust me, there is a good reason and as soon as I can I'll tell you"

"So there's actually a reason?" Harry's voice became cold once more "You didn't just take off on a whim then?"

"No, and I wasn't running away either..." Harry shot him a look "Just...trust me on this okay?"

"EVANS!" The front door slammed and Harry frowned, Fay was here.

"Evans?" Draco looked amused

"No magic, no calling me Potter, no mention of... anything, in fact it would be better if you would just sit there and look pretty" Harry glanced around the room checking for anything out of place.

"I'm still pretty even with a black eye?"

"You're gorgeous and you know it"

There was barely time for Draco to register the comment as Fay entered the room with a flourish and grinned "Draco!"

"Darling?" Draco definitely looked amused as the Australian practically skipped over, she was soaking wet for some reason. She must have been practically rolling around in the snow.

"I guess you'll be staying here for a while right?" Fay beamed as she threw herself into an armchair, tucking her sock clad feet under her.

"Why would he?" Harry frowned

"How far away do you live Draco?" Fay ignored Harry's question and kept her eyes on the blond.

Draco raised an eyebrow, despite himself he found himself liking the lively muggle immensely, though he would never admit it "About fifteen minutes away by car, I only came here because I was meeting a few business associates for drinks. Why the curiosity?"

"Have you looked outside?" Fay's eyes sparkled mischievously. Harry walked over to the window and pulled apart the drapes.

"Shit" he muttered, there was no way that Draco would be able to leave using Muggle methods which was his only option with Fay here. Everything was buried underneath a thick covering of snow, the roads weren't even distinguishable.

"And it's still snowing!" Fay heaved a dramatic sigh "I just spent ages getting the few feet to your front door from mine, I nearly died! Apparently it's going to last all week, isn't that great? Draco can hang around here until he can reach his car and they clear the roads"

Draco swallowed and though he kept his cool mask firmly in place he was panicking inside. Sure, he had wanted to make things up with Harry but being snowed in together? Not a good idea. How could he apparate away without Fay being curious as to how he had managed to travel through the insane amount of snow?

Catching Harry's eye he saw the same question was evidently going through his mind. As soon as Fay beetled off into the kitchen in search of biscuits he leaned forward and whispered urgently.

"Shit Potter what are we going to do?"

"I have no idea" Harry whispered back casting an anxious glance towards the kitchen "She's going to be a little suspicious if you simply disappear"

"Damn..." Draco chewed his lip thoughtfully "I don't suppose you'd be willing to cast a tiny..."

"I'm not using magic on her" Harry narrowed his eyes "She's my friend"

"So I just have to stay here?" Draco looked stunned "With _you_?"

"Yes, with me" Harry gave him an unreadable look before smiling evilly.

Draco didn't know whether to be pleased or horrified.

* * *

_**Please review =D I know this story has taken such a turn but...BWAHAHAHA **_

_**Yay for snowed in, soon to be no electricity, huddled together for warmthness.**_

_**Stay tuned, I swear I'll update sooner this time =P**_


	14. Chapter 13

_You wonderful people! Despite my long absence you still review, I shower virtual cookies upon you all!_

_Be patient...Hot smex will soon no longer be just a dream...Give me time....you don't want it to end yet! Do you?_

Fay re-entered the living room munching on a chocolate digestive and raised her eyebrows as she saw the two boys leaning towards each other, looking at each other intensely and supposedly whispering. Fay was not an idiot, although sometimes she did seem to be a bit dim, she could tell there had once been something between the two rather dashing young men and still was. Friends, acquaintances and even exes did not look at each other with the same intensity that her darling Harry and this mysterious blond did.

From the second Fay had met Harry she had fallen for him, hard. He seemed to be her perfect man, they shared the same sense of humour, and he was intelligent, good looking, unreservedly kind, the author of her favourite books as well as being ridiculously good looking.

Of course she had been crushed when she found out that Harry did not view her in the same way, not in the slightest, when she had discovered that he preferred men she was sure she still had a chance but gradually had realised it was simply not to be. She had vowed instead to do whatever she could to ensure his happiness, even if it meant propelling him into the arms of another man. She wouldn't let her unrequited love get in the way of their friendship. And so now, looking at the two who just looked damn good together she began to plot, plot in the way that only a woman presented with an opportunity to play cupid can.

"You have blood on your shirt" she stated alerting the two boys to her presence.

Harry, the adorable idiot, looked down at his own before looking to Draco and frowning. "If you're staying here I guess I had better lend you some clothes..."

"Wear _your_ clothes" Draco frowned "Is it necessary? I'm not sure about your taste..."

Fay grinned evilly "You could always just wander around naked...I'm sure neither of us would mind"

Draco grinned and Harry gaped at Fay before pointing to the stairs "Go and wear anything you like from my wardrobe, my rooms upstairs"

"Yay" Draco drawled sarcastically slowly moving in the indicated direction "The Golden Boy's inner sanctum, I'm honoured"

"Just do it you prat" Once the blond had disappeared Harry spun to face Fay "God, what am I going to do? I can't have him stay here! Are you absolutely sure there's no way through the snow? We could devise a makeshift sled or....just throw him in the direction of his car? Maybe climb across the rooftops? No they're snowy too" Harry frowned "Why are you smiling?"

"You have an extremely delicious man in your bedroom and you're not smiling?" Fay poked Harry's arm "I personally would be delighted!"

"Yeah well..." Harry paused and shook his head "This is going to be hell."

"Only if you make it hell" Fay winked and edged towards the door "It could be heavenly"

"Sure, Draco Malfoy living with me is heavenly. Whatever. Where are you going?"

"Home"

"You can't!" Harry looked appalled "Don't leave me alone with him" he pointed at the ceiling "It's awkward enough already!"

"Harry, darling, I love you but you are a complete imbecile. Draco plus Harry plus snowed in equals..." she looked pointedly at him.

"Murder?" he offered "Suicide, horror, disaster, lasting mental damage?"

"No..."

"Physical illness, another black eye, awkwardness, bad memories, becoming a cannibal?"

"The last one was close..."

"Cannibalism? You get the ketchup, I'll get the cutlery..."

"Not cannibalism"

"I don't see your point"

"Hot sex before a roaring fire..."

Harry stared at her before laughing rather insanely "No way! You've got to be kidding me! Draco and I? Never! Ahaha Good one!" he retreated quickly into the kitchen looking like a startled rabbit.

Poking her head round the door Fay blew him a kiss "good luck prat, be good"

"No, Fay!"

She had escaped.

"Damn..." Harry stood alone in his kitchen and rubbed his eyes tiredly, what a nightmare. What was he supposed to do? Leap on Draco? Kill Draco? It was all so confusing. The matter wasn't helped at all by Draco appearing in the doorway looking absolutely gorgeous in one of Harry's black cashmere sweaters pushed up to below the elbow and grey tracksuit bottoms which were just long enough to look extremely adorable, comfy and casual by partly covering his feet without looking dorky or, god forbid, weird.

Harry had worn those same clothes many times before and rolled his eyes with his back turned to Draco. Trust him to choose the softest clothes he owned, Harry has a ridiculously strong urge to hug him.

"Make yourself some breakfast, I'm going to shower" Harry stated shortly before passing Draco and starting up the stairs. Once up there he had a quick panic attack. What was he going to wear? If he made too much effort Draco would most likely make some snarky comment, if he didn't he would look horrible and Draco would make some snarky comment. What a dilemma. He would have to achieve something in between the two...

* * *

Harry felt more human after his shower and less like a swamp beast but stood before his wardrobe with a mounting sense of doom. He would most likely be wearing what Draco currently was if the prat hadn't picked it out, damn. He pulled out a pair of black jeans and a black shirt. No, too black. He pondered over a white shirt and black trousers. Too formal. He ran his fingers through his hair and glanced in the mirror. Too ruffled.

After a few moments Harry took a stand against his own paranoid brain, it was his house, his clothes and he would not make a specific effort for stupid Draco Malfoy. Telling himself Draco was too obsessed with himself anyway to take much notice of what Harry was wearing he donned the black jeans, white shirt and a simple navy jumper pushing up the sleeves, but only after eyeing his snake tattoo for a long while, and leaving his hair as it was and leaving just a simple silver earring in the cartilage of his ear.

Shrugging at his reflection he took a deep breath and started the journey downstairs. Draco was lounging comfortably on the sofa munching a piece of toast, a mug of coffee on the table beside him and reading a book. Harry hated how Draco fitted right in among his belonging, in his home. The blond didn't even look up as Harry entered and continued to ignore him until Harry had dithered a bit, lit a cigarette and sat at his desk with his back to Malfoy.

"Smoking's bad for you" the blond drawled turning a page.

"But... you smoke." Harry stated shortly and didn't turn around

"Doesn't stop it being bad for you"

"Then why do you do it?"

"I think it's sexy" Draco took a sip of his coffee without taking his eyes off the page, oblivious to the frozen form of Harry at his laptop. "And I need the nicotine"

"...What's so sexy about it?" Harry finally managed to say in his normal voice frowning and clicking open a document on his laptop before retrieving his ashtray from underneath a pile of papers "Loads of people smoke, it's quite common"

"Perhaps" Draco turned another page "...but not everybody can carry it off, have you ever looked at a person light a cigarette and instantly thought 'God I want them'?" Draco drawled silkily.

"No..." Harry read a few of the sentences on his screen before turning at the click of a lighter behind him and watched as Draco lit a cigarette while maintaining eye contact. Taking a drag and releasing the smoke he winked.

Harry swallowed and spun back around in his chair and forced himself to begin writing trying desperately hard not to think at all but he just couldn't help it. _God I want him_.

He had never known writing to be so hard. He was so acutely aware of Draco sitting behind him, relaxing on his sofa that he made several ridiculous spelling mistakes and wrote the name 'Draco' more than once before furiously correcting it. The man was strangely silent, not interrupting or distracting Harry at all except with his presence.

Ruffling his hair unconsciously Harry eventually became absorbed in his writing as he often did, immersed in his own stories and characters he forgot the Slytherin who had by now abandoned the book and instead watched him as he read and re-read what he had written making alterations or adding certain details completely content with what he was doing, never getting bored and playing solitaire or distracted by his emails.

* * *

Draco's coffee had gone cold and he frowned at it before glancing back at Harry who had for some reason sopped typing and was chewing the end of a biro thoughtfully. Engrossed in his own thoughts Harry turned slightly to look out the window at the dancing snowflakes and actually jumped as he caught sight of Draco watching him carefully with silver eyes.

"Christ! You scared me!" he placed a hand over his heart and smiled slightly

"Forget about me?" Draco raised an eyebrow

"No" Harry stood and retrieved Draco's mug before heading towards the kitchen shooting a glance at the blond "No, I didn't forget about you."

* * *

Fay bided her time next door wondering just what exactly was happening in the Potter household. She longed to go take a peek, if they weren't doing anything she may have to kill them, but didn't dare, she wouldn't allow herself to sabotage her own plans.

Turning on her television she grinned evilly as the man on the news announced that people had their electricity cut off all over the country. Closing her eyes she prayed for a blackout.

* * *

Refreshed coffee in hand Draco watched Harry move over to the window and eye the still falling snow "This is ridiculous, what happened to climate change?" he sighed before frowning "A cat just jumped off a shed and has literally disappeared underneath the snow..."

Draco concealed a smile by taking a sip of his coffee before his attention was caught by the tattoo on Harry's forearm.

"Why a snake?"

"Huh?" Harry settled into an armchair and pulled his feet up so he was comfortable.

"The tattoo" Draco nodded towards his arm "Why a snake?"

Harry shrugged "It seemed appropriate at the time"

"Appropriate? For the Golden Boy to have a creature associated with both Slytherin and the Dark Lord permanently tattooed on his arm?"

"Yeah" Harry shrugged

"Didn't fancy a lightning bolt, a phoenix or a lion? Something suitably Gryffindor?"

"I'm not a Gryffindor anymore"

"You'll always be a Gryffindor, that's what you were sorted as"

Harry gave a slight smile "Well originally I wasn't sorted into Gryffindor"

Draco grinned "I always knew you were secretly a Hufflepuff"

"Not quite" Harry paused "I was primarily sorted into Slytherin"

Draco nearly dropped his coffee, a very un-Draco thing to do "What!?"

"The sorting hat wanted to put me into Slytherin but I _asked_ to be put into Gryffindor"

"Why would you do a ridiculous thing like that?" Draco instinctively backed up his house "Slytherin not good enough for you? Why wouldn't you want to be in the most powerful house, the one you were suited to?"

Harry paused for a while and met the others silver eyes "_You_ were in Slytherin"

"Oh..." Draco didn't frown, didn't smirk, didn't bite back with some vicious comment, but just looked into his mug thoughtfully.

After a long pause Harry couldn't stand the silence any longer "A week...what are we going to do around here?"

"Suicide?" Draco suggested with a slight smile.

"It's tempting but then how would I finish my book?" Harry bit his lip thoughtfully "If only I could guarantee that Fay wouldn't come round here then you could easily floo or apparate back but..."

"Yeah...it's difficult I know..." Draco grinned suddenly "We could always say that unable to stand your company any longer I decided to fight my way inch by inch to my home...although it would probably take me half my lifetime..."

"She would probably attempt to go after you, she seems quite attached to you now Draco" Harry grinned "I'm afraid you have a Muggle as a friend"

"I have no problem with Muggles" Draco shot Harry a look before picking up the book he had been reading "I do however have problems with this book"

Harry looked at the front page and groaned. Draco had managed to find the one copy of his latest book he owned, he could have sworn it was at the bottom of the pile near his bookshelf, title facing away from the room.

"Yes" Draco's eyes glinted "I did find it despite your half hearted attempts at concealing it so prepare yourself, Mr Author, for a little question time!"

"Noooo" Harry groaned

"Oh yes" Draco gave a slight smile "you've avoided your fans for ages and not had to answer one single question so it's about time you did at least a little Q and A, just to satisfy my curiosity"

"Whatever" Harry ran a hand through his hair "Can we do this over lunch? I'm starving"

"Fine, but don't think you'll avoid me!"

"I wouldn't dream of it"

Once they were both settled with their meals Draco placed the book on the table "First of all what the fuck is up with that ridiculous cover?"

Harry raised an eyebrow "You should never judge..."

"Yes, I know but seriously what _is _this? The title looks bizarre and frankly I'm embarrassed to read this in public"

Harry laughed "You think I choose what goes on the cover? You are sadly mistaken, they design the cover so that it will sell, the publishers don't care whether or not_ I _like it"

"But the first one looked great!"

"That was before it got popular and I still had final say"

"Right...Secondly, explain your inspiration for the character of Davies"

"Davies? He's a minor character, he only appears briefly in the second book, why are you interested in him?"

"You know why"

"I'm not sure I do...I just put him in to fill a gap when they're in the bar and someone needs to tell them...."

"I didn't ask you for a description of what the character does, I've read the book, I'm asking you why you wrote him as he is"

Draco narrowed his eyes, Harry couldn't help but laugh

"Fine, fine! Yes, he was loosely based on you"

Draco opened the book at the page he had marked and scanned the description "he's aristocratic, sarcastic, and mocking of pretty much everything...he smirks and sneers all the time and seems to have something snarky to say almost every time he appears. This is your opinion of me?"

"I'd say it was pretty accurate"

"So he is based on me?"

"Yes, Neville, Hermione and Snape have also had a couple of character traits borrowed from them, what of it?"

"Yes but do they have 'liquid silver eyes' huh?"

Harry frowned, he had forgotten about that

"Liquid silver?" Draco raised an eyebrow

"I said it was loosely based"

"Are my eyes silver?"

"They're grey, similar colour to silver..." Harry fidgeted

"But silver Harry?"

"It's just a colour Malfoy"

"Silver?"

"They _are_ very grey"

"Silver?"

"Stop saying silver!"

"_Silver_."

"Yes, I would describe your bloody eyes as silver!"

Draco chuckled and cleared away their plates while Harry grabbed the book and scanned the text "At least I didn't say they were like storm clouds or anything _that _soppy"

Draco looked bemused "Now my eyes are the colour of storm clouds?"

"No!"

"Storm clouds?"

"No your eyes are silver grey _not_ like storm clouds, mercury, steel or anything of that description"

"You're digging yourself deeper Harry, mercury now huh? That's a little weird"

"Shut it..." Harry cast around desperately for something to say "...you are banned from reading this book!"

"You can't ban me from the book!"

"It's my book!"

"How can you ban someone from a book?"

"I wrote it"

"Fine, be a kid"

"Now _I'm _a kid?"

Draco smirked and moved into the living room pausing before the mirror as Harry also entered the room

"I personally think just plain grey would have sufficed"

"I'm a writer, I make mundane things sound better"

"What colour would you describe your own eyes as?"

"Green."

"That's it?"

"Why?"

Draco met his eyes in the looking glass "Oh they're most definitely emerald"

* * *

Harry and Draco returned to the way they had been before, Draco reading on the sofa (not Harry's book this time) and Harry typing at his laptop. After a while Harry shivered and frowned. It was bloody freezing.

"Why the bloody hell is it so cold?" Draco asked glancing at the clock surprised at how quickly time had passed as the two boys sat in silence. At that moment Fay burst through the front door loudly calling for them both. Harry and Draco exchanged looks as she entered the living room.

"I think the heating's broken in my house, I'm fucking freezing!" Fay kept her face carefully free of disappointment that the two men did not looked ruffled in the slightest. What the hell had they been doing this entire time? Discussing the current economic crisis?

Harry frowned "Your heating?"

"Yeah" Fay moved over to the radiator and placed her hands on it in anticipation of warmth, with a squeak she pulled back at the cold and bit her lip. "I don't want to alarm you boyo but I think yours is too"

"Nooo" Harry groaned standing and fussing around the radiator before disappearing somewhere. With a grimace Fay switched on the television...

"_**...areas have been severely affected by the weather. People in the affected areas have reported a break down in both their heating and electricity. Residents of such homes are being urged to stay indoors and wrap themselves in as many layers as possible as well as finding an alternate method of heating. Authorities are describing...zzzzzzt....."**_

The television screen swam before cutting out completely and Draco and Fay turned to each other.

"The lights" Fay murmured moving to the switch and prodding at it ineffectively. "Uh oh"

"Great" Draco muttered shivering; now he knew there was no heating or electricity he felt even colder. Dam Potter and his Muggle friend for keeping him here in these prehistoric conditions, vowing they would pay later Draco crossed his arms and glared sulkily at the brunette as he returned from the kitchen.

_**I know, I know. You want more, you DEMAND MORE. But I need to sleep and I decide you deserved this chapter sooner rather than later after your fabulous reviewing. (I am eternally grateful) Continue to do so and you will receive these cookies. *shows***_

_Now my darling readers don't think I can't see when you add this story to alert or favourites! I know you're out there in cyberspace! Therefore __**I am setting you a little game to occupy you....**_

_**Why do you think Draco left? **__It can bizarre, funny, serious, creepy..anything! Entertain me with your dazzling wit._


	15. Chapter 14

_HAPPY EASTER_

_You know how much I love you reviewers? ALOT. Sorry for the wait but here it is =] I'm pretty busy at the moment but I'm doing the best I possibly can, stay tuned! I am stunned at the number of reviewers; you make me smile, grin chuckle and just outright laugh. You humorous bunch!_

_**As a reward for the 60+ reviews you may find something you have been asking for....*scrolls down page and cackles* NO DON'T LOOK NOW, read the rest first! Darlings, review as always please XD**_

* * *

Draco growled at Harry from his den of blankets as he passed but the brunette payed no attention. Focused instead on his shivering friend Fay he looked over her closely. With multiple layers of clothing and tough sturdy boots she looked just about ready to brave the short distance that would take her to the house on the other side of hers.

"Are you sure you'll be okay?" Harry asked anxiously escorting her to the door with a worried look.

"I'll be fine Harry, I've just never been great with the cold y'know. Luckily Brian has a lovely roaring fire waiting for me. Idiot, I can't believe you have that lovely big fireplace and no wood! Are you sure you won't come too?"

Harry snorted and glanced back at Draco "I think it's best if I don't, I have this pain in the arse and with our history I don't think Brian would be thrilled with me hogging his fire and bringing a...friend"

"No..." Fay bit her lip before grinning deviously "Besides you could always use body heat to warm yourselves up, cuddled under the covers, human hot water bottles"

"Shut up" Harry swatted playfully at her arm "Now get out of here, I grow tired of you"

"You adore me really Harry" Fay winked "seriously though, think about the body heat when you're shivering underneath your pile of lifeless blankets"

"I'd rather freeze"

"I'll come and check up on you later or perhaps tomorrow or just not at all, who knows! Just keep warm okay? Make sure you eat enough as well. I'll be checking up on you!"

"Yes Mum" Harry smiled and opened the door recoiling at the icy wind that stole in, Draco swore loudly from the sofa.

"See you on the other side" Fay winked and then was gone.

"Brian?" Malfoy questioned as Harry re-entered the living room and wrapped himself in a duvet "What an awfully common name, though not quite as bad as Harry, you have a _history?_"

"What did you expect Malfoy? That I would _pine_ after you" Harry snorted, delighting in the opportunity to prove to both himself and Malfoy that he hadn't been doing precisely that "get over yourself"

"Harry Potter with a boyfriend" Draco mused with a slight shiver "No doubt he was short fat and ugly though, right?"

"Not at all" Harry moved to gaze out the window a while before glancing at Draco and handing him a photo from a rather large album on the bookshelf. Taking the photo Draco tried to look uninterested as his eyes fell upon it but he felt strange as he saw the photo of a tall, lean, undeniably good looking man with shaggy dark blonde hair and absolutely stunning blue eyes.

It wasn't how good looking the man was that made Draco narrow his eyes slightly, it was how he held Harry against his chest, arms crossed over the smaller mans shoulders with such obvious tenderness that made Draco wonder if that could ever have been him. They looked so happy smiling into the muggle camera on such a beautiful day that Draco couldn't help feeling a little jealous.

"Why did you break up?" Draco managed to ask finally looking up and being mildly startled as he realised Harry was watching him intently.

Harry shrugged and looked away as he took the photo and slid it back into the album without ceremony. Draco got the feeling there was a lot more to it than just a shrug and looked at the large album thoughtfully as he adjusted the duvet to shut out the chill.

"Can I see that?" he asked casually and Harry looked up from lighting a cigarette obviously startled.

"Why?"

"I'm bored, I want to ridicule you, I'm interested, I want to gaze at Fay for a while since I fancy the pants off her" Draco shrugged at Harry's raised eyebrow "Take your pick"

"I think I'll go with interested" Harry frowned as he passed the album to Draco with hesitation.

Starting from the beginning Draco nodded towards the sofa beside him "I may have questions"

Harry snorted "You're taking up the entire sofa with your ridiculous duvet"

"I'm cold!" Draco protested realising that he did look a little like a giant marshmallow "You'd better join me then Potter" he practically purred.

"Under the duvet?" Harry looked a little fearful, Draco rolled his eyes.

"I'm hardly going to attempt to ravish you, don't flatter yourself" Once they were both settled Draco started looking through the pictures skimming over the ones without Harry in and asking endless questions about the ones in which he was present and leaning innocently against the other man.

Harry answered the questions without even thinking about them, he was too preoccupied with the fact that he was currently snuggled under a duvet with Draco Malfoy. The blond occasionally made comments about it still being 'like a bloody freezer in here'. Harry didn't even ponder on how much about Muggle technology Draco knew, he felt a little dazed to be honest.

After a while they exhausted the entertainment that the album could supply and Harry gazed longingly at his laptop, luckily he'd had enough battery time to save his recent work and type out a hurried email explaining his snowed in state to his editor. Thinking longingly of the fire round at Brian's he glanced at his own empty grate, he never kept wood stored, when he used Floo flames could just be conjured up but they weren't as warm as a real fire, they were positively cool.*

"This is ridiculous" Draco grumbled trying to steal more duvet off Harry who protested loudly "All it would take is a quick trip through the Floo and we'd be cosy and warm in seconds"

"Don't be such a baby" Harry tried to ignore the warm presence of the blond beside him "Surely you can handle a slight chill"

"A slight chill I can handle, it's when I know it must be below freezing that I get a little upset"

Harry snorted and turned his head to face Draco "You always were a brat"

Looking slightly offended Draco frowned "A brat? Never! I was simply used to getting what I wanted" yawning widely he closed his eyes and leant his head against Harry's shoulder "Just stay there for an hour or so"

"What?"

"I'm sleepy"

"You're not sleeping on me!"

"Too late"

"I know you're awake!"

"Am not"

"You bloody are, get off!" Harry couldn't help but smile a little as Draco cuddled up to his side, he would never admit it but he found himself secretly thrilled as the blond began to breathe evenly, fast asleep. It was when he felt his arm slip around his waist that he became a little worried.

Having re-entered his life with a bang, or a thud as he hit the floor as the case may be, Draco Malfoy was well on the way to making Harry fall just as hard for him as he had all those years ago. Remembering the ball, the potion, the way Draco had comforted him after his nightmares Harry closed his eyes and allowed his head to rest atop the blonds. When Draco left he had spent numerous sleepless nights going over each and every moment they had spent together from finding out they were both head boys to waking up the morning Draco disappeared, desperately searching for a legitimate reason as to why he had left so suddenly.

Now the boy had become a man and Harry found himself thinking of all the things he's just love to do to Draco. Their previous...'encounter' had been awkward and inexperienced but now with the knowledge of a few years Harry wanted nothing more than to drag Draco upstairs to bed and show him exactly what he had been missing.

Harry wanted it desperately but wouldn't allow himself to even seriously consider it. As soon as the snow went and Draco could leave Harry was sure he wouldn't come back. He couldn't take it again, he would always have a soft spot for Draco Malfoy but he was best forgotten.

This was extremely difficult when he was sleeping so angelically beside him.

"Draco" Harry murmured after a while, lifting his head "Draco get up"

"No"

"You can't sleep here"

"Nnnngh"

"I'm freezing!"

"Nnngh yer warm, stay"

"I'm moving"

"Nnngh!"

"Malfoy!" The hand tightened round his waist as he made the slightest move to stand. "Malfoy..."

"Stay, sleep, shurrup" Rolling his eyes Harry resigned himself to the fact he would have to serve as a human pillow. Letting his eyes fall closed he smiled slightly.

* * *

Draco Malfoy, master of deception and Slytherin to the core, opened his eyes as soon as Harry fell into a slumber and looked up at the sleeping man with a strangely evil smile. Tired of waiting for Harry to make a move he had positively _snuggled _up against him to no avail. Something was seriously wrong with this boy, he had been 'asleep' for ages and not even a goodnight kiss. Well, it was time for Draco to take matters into his own hands.

Eyeing the clock on the wall Draco waited ten minutes before slowly sitting up. Thankfully Harry only mumbled quietly and turned his head while the blond congratulated himself on his stealthy movements. The room was growing steadily darker thanks to the lack of electricity but Draco didn't mind. He needed Harry to be as disconcerted and as groggy as possible for his plan to have full effect.

For a Slytherin Draco was surprisingly brave, a fact he pondered as he shivered slightly and used one cool finger to turn Harry's face to his. His arm was still curled innocently around his waist and Draco had to fight the urge to place his other hand against the warm man to relieve his rather numb fingers.

Pausing for a matter of seconds Draco closed his eyes before leaning in and brushing his lips against Harry's as lightly as possible. Harry didn't stir. Not knowing exactly how deep a sleeper he was Draco increased the pressure and lightly licked his lower lip asking silently for entry. An unaware Harry complied and before he knew what was happening Draco found himself kissing Harry as though his life depended on it. He had forgotten just how intoxicating Harry Potter smelt, tasted and felt as the half awake man responded. Before Draco knew what was happening a warm hand was at the back of his neck, the other pressing on his back. Draco felt a warm glow somewhere in the region of his chest as he slanted his mouth against Harry's to deepen the kiss. A second later and the contact was broken as Draco found himself looking into a pair of very shocked emerald eyes.

"H...Harry I..." Draco stammered

His words turned into a small gasp of surprise as Harry placed gentle fingers over his lips and paused as he looked into his eyes. Whatever the brunette was looking for he seemed to find since Harry pressed his lips to Draco's and the gasp turned into a soft moan of pleasure.

Opening his mouth Harry shivered as their tongues mingled and twined, Draco felt himself growing dizzy at the unexpected sensuality. Harry shifted to get a better angle, and began to move his mouth more forcefully, and had to suppress a groan as Draco matched his intensity, the kiss becoming more urgent by the moment.

By this time Draco was straddling Harry's lap and as they broke apart once more to gulp in a few desperate gasps of air, Draco wondered for a split second when and how he had moved. The thought evaporated however as a husky whisper reached his ear.

"It's bloody cold in here"

Draco chuckled "You really know how to kill a mood Harry"

"I was going to suggest..." Draco wasn't sure how he had failed to notice just how sexy Harry's voice was before now "...that we move this to my bedroom, we might be a bit warmer"

Draco was on his feet in an instant, clasping Harry's hand and pulling him to his feet. After a few moments of intense eye contact action Draco pulled Harry forward gently to bring their lips together once again. Harry was surprised; the Slytherin moved his mouth tenderly and caressed his tongue slowly, as if he was savouring every second, saying things only actions could convey. Maddeningly this only made Harry want more of the blond and he bit down gently on his lower lip with a growl.

It didn't hurt but Draco got the message. His mission was clear; bedroom. Now.

They stumbled towards the staircase, each trying to undress the other rather successfully until they finally entered Harry's room. The removing of clothes was, of course, made rather difficult by the fact that they had both piled on as many sweaters and items of clothing as possible to try and keep warm.

"Bloody hell!" Harry gasped into Draco's neck as the blond finally managed to reach some skin "It's fucking freezing!" Draco grinned before frowning as the other boy pulled out his wand.

"What...?"

"Screw being cautious" Harry grumbled casting a warming spell and meeting Draco's eyes before claiming his mouth once again. Feeling the air warm slowly Harry slipped his hands beneath Draco's shirt and groaned into his mouth as the other boy pulled him tightly against him. He knew this was a bit impromptu and that he _still _didn't know why Draco had left before, but right now all Harry cared about was that he was with the man he had been thinking of for years, doing things that he had been dreaming about for years. This time, however, he was older, wiser and a lot more experienced as, apparently, was Draco.

Frowning at the darkened room Harry uttered a word and it was lit softly by magic. Extremely glad that Harry hadn't conjured scented candles or something similarly soppy Draco looked at the man before him as he smoothly undid the Harry's belt with ease. He half expected to see an awkward teenager blushing in his Hogwarts robes as he opened his eyes from yet another heated kiss, so strong was the memory of their time together five years ago. The bare chested, lightly toned man with sexily tousled hair and come to bed look was a far cry from the Harry he had shared a room with in their seventh year and yet Draco could still see that boy underneath the confidence, the tattoo and the eyeliner. His eyes were the same startling green and his smile still managed to cause a strange feeling in Draco's chest.

Having managed to remove most clothing the two fell onto the bed their kiss unbroken until Harry moved his attention to Draco's neck and travelled slowly downwards leaving a trail of gooseflesh in his wake. Moaning under his ministrations Draco thought briefly of the complications this could cause, what exactly it was Harry was after, whether it was just a one night stand for him or something of greater importance.

The next second Harry ran his tongue down to the waistband of his boxers and glanced up with such a look that all coherent thought seemed to evaporate and all Draco could focus on was the feel of Harry's tongue and mouth as he slipped across his lower stomach and circled his belly button.

Harry too was thinking over the changes the years had caused in Draco, as he moved his tongue across skin and caught his slightly dazed silver gaze he fought not to leap on the Slytherin in a frenzied rage. Pushing away such an idea Harry returned to his ministrations smiling slightly against the pale skin he encountered and striving to learn every inch of Draco that he came into contact with.

As delightful as it was to have Harry explore his body with his mouth Draco was growing frustrated and turned his head impatiently as thoughts flooded back in. Deciding to take control like the Slytherin he was and seize the opportunity to get what he wanted he pulled Harry up the bed and claimed his mouth.

It was the most searingly intense and passionate kiss the Gryffindor had ever experienced, with Draco pressing their bodies together in a way which made them quietly groan into each other's mouths, whether they wanted to or not.

Harry felt cool, soft hands run up and down his body. A dark chuckle met his ears as Draco shifted so he was hovering above Harry, bearing down on him. Supporting himself on one elbow he slid one hand down to the waistband of the other boy's boxers slipping them down slowly while smiling slightly straight into the emerald eyes that regarded him with a hazy gaze bordering being clouded with lust. They finally fell closed as Draco's pale fingers met his erection, stroking softly with pale fingers Draco observed Harry's reactions closely becoming more aroused as he increased the pace, heard Harry's breathy moans, saw his teeth biting into his full lower lip.

Moving down slyly Draco continued to stroke Harry's erection; the brunette oblivious to his plans with his eyes closed in ecstasy, and darted forward to lick the length of it. Harry's eyes snapped open and his whole body jerked. Threading his hands through Malfoy's hair as the blonde sucked him into his mouth he growled deep in his chest revelling in the sensations the other man was bringing forth.

Humming Draco took the length of him immensely pleased at the desperate mewls he was coaxing from Harry as the man once again closed his eyes in pleasure and tightened his hands in Draco's silky hair. Briefly thinking of how dishevelled he would look and finding he didn't care at all Draco focused on what he was doing with his mouth before he was pulled away and up by Harry into a scorching kiss that left him breathless.

Any lingering clothes were quickly discarded with and soon there was nothing between the two, their heated flesh pressing against each other as they explored the possibilities of the pleasure they could find in each other's arms. Finally, unable to take the sweet torture any longer, Harry growled in Draco's ear from his position on top of him.

"Enough, I want you _now_"

Frowning slightly into the flesh of Harry's neck, where he had been busy causing shivers to run throughout the Gryffindors body with his lightly scraping teeth and soothing tongue, Draco moved so he could look into Harry's eyes seeing the same desire he felt reflected there.

"No way" Draco replied softly "I am _not _being bottom"

Harry pouted adorably and yet Draco forced himself to stand firm, unwilling to gaze too long into those enchanting green eyes.

"You did last time" Harry smiled slightly and moved in a way that caused Draco to bite down rather hard on his bottom lip to stay focused on the strangely manipulative Gryffindor on top of him and be distracted by the jolts of pleasure tingling over him.

"Exactly" Draco purred threading a hand into his dark locks and moving to tease a particularly sensitive part of Harry's neck with his mouth, pausing to growl seductively "it's your turn" Harry shuddered at the sensations relaxing somewhat and suddenly finding their positions reversed.

"Fine" he managed to gasp as Draco's hand once again went south and he wriggled a bit and grinned. "You were crap anyway"

Draco laughed before sobering in his ministrations and soon he cursed silently as he sunk into Harry.

"Oh gods" he growled squeezing his eyes shut, unconsciously mirroring the man beneath him before he opened one eye and managed to rasp "Harry? Are you alright?"

"No" Harry whimpered with a delicious shudder "I want you to move, _now_" he wriggled a bit to emphasise his point and Draco complied starting with slow, shallow thrusts.

"Please...Draco...."

Speeding up and getting lost in feeling Draco groaned quietly as Harry gasped beneath him. Finding a rhythm stars flashed before his eyes and he found it increasingly difficult to support himself on his elbows. Harry was not helping. Running his hands down Draco's back he made the most distracting noises that thrilled Draco more than he could say.

As together they reached their climax Draco forced himself to open his eyes, to see Harry's expression and revel it.

"_I love you"_ Harry whispered as the world seemed to shatter around both of them , Draco hardly caught it, so distracted was he by the expression of ecstasy playing over Harry's face, but it caused his eyes to moisten in a most alarming way. Falling to the side absolutely boneless, his heart racing and aching simultaneously in a not unpleasant way, Draco blinked quickly listening to the breathing beside him.

The brunette turned and slipped an arm around his waist, snuggling into his side and sighing contentedly. Soon his breathing slowed and within the space of a few minutes Harry was deeply asleep. Lying there, staring at the ceiling Draco quickly cast some cleansing spells before biting his lower lip and glancing down at the man in his arms. He could have looked at Harry for hours but sleep tugged at his eyelids and without noticing blackness engulfing him Draco fell into a restful slumber.

When he woke the next morning Draco had a few moments of panic, Harry was nowhere to be seen, the clothes were scattered across the floor still and yet the space beside him was cold.

Hastily pulling on a random pair of jeans and a plain white t-shirt he found he hurtled downstairs before skidding to a halt at the kitchen door not even caring that his hair was dishevelled and he hadn't even looked in a mirror that morning.

Harry turned and Draco was struck by how absolutely adorable Harry was with his spiky black hair ruffled and sticking out at all angles, his tattoo peaking from beneath the sleeve of his black jumper and the form fitting jeans with what looked like dragon hide boots that made him want to leap on him there and then. His eyes went to the numerous bands and bracelets encircling Harry's wrists, to the dazzling emerald eyes and to the hesitant smile flashed his way.

After so many years, after everything they had been through Draco was lost for words. He ignored the raised eyebrow Harry sent him as he slowly stopped stirring his coffee aware that something was wrong, instead he met the green eyes he so adored almost desperately, aware of a strange turning in his stomach as he moved forward and took the mug from Harry placing it safely on the side.

"Draco....?"

Harry's eyes widened as he was pulled into an embrace and felt a pair of strong arms wrap around him. Slightly puzzled he relaxed and returned the hug until he felt a slight whisper caress his ear.

"I love you"

Pulling back with a gasp he stared with wide eyes as Draco met his eyes defiantly.

"W-What?" Harry managed to stammer, eyes impossibly wide and his heart thumping another tattoo on his chest as he stared at the man before him, sure he had heard wrong.

"I love you"

* * *

_*Collapses on the floor*  
ARGH I'm sorry for the cliffy XD Stay tuned for the next chapter, I'm so horribly busy it's not even funny but I will prevail! __**Reviews always help of course.**_

**Another little challenge for you. How would you reply to a proclamation of love? Don't all reply 'I love you too' I'm looking forward to some creativity. =D Humour me and my strange ways, best suggestion gets a prize. (It's unlikely it will be put in the story if it's hilarious) but there will be ****a fabulous prize**** of course! **


	16. Chapter 15

__

Thank you so much for your stunning reviews, you make me smile =] unfortunately, in terms of my little challenge, the winner is not actually a person on fan fiction. When asking the question to a dear friend she replied something far too crude for me to tell you, it wouldn't be the same anyway. She got a cookie, I got the satisfaction of practically wetting myself. It's all good.

_**I have an announcement:**__** This story is slowly crawling towards the end which is closer than we think, of course I will mourn the end of this story but have already started forming another idea which I'm pretty sure will be brilliant (it may be an abysmal failure but let's be hopeful here)**_

_**I beg you **__**to keep an eye out for the new story**__** when I finish posting this one, I look forward to hearing from you humorous bunch again!**_

_**(But it's not over yet...ON WITH THE STORY)**_

* * *

_Harry's eyes widened as he was pulled into an embrace and felt a pair of strong arms wrap around him. Slightly puzzled he relaxed and returned the hug until he felt a slight whisper caress his ear._

"_I love you"_

_Pulling back with a gasp he stared with wide eyes as Draco met his eyes defiantly._

"_W-What?" Harry managed to stammer, eyes impossibly wide and his heart thumping another tattoo on his chest as he stared at the man before him, sure he had heard wrong._

"_I love you"_

Harry froze and Draco waited for him to move, to speak to do _anything. _Harry stood motionless for only a few minutes but to Draco it felt like an eternity. He was never one to plainly show emotions, he avoided doing so; fearful of the rejection it would bring. Some said he was proud and aloof but the truth was he was _scared_. Scared to wear his heart on his sleeve lest it be crushed, scared to show feeling in case he was ridiculed and so standing here, defenceless and allowing himself to drop the Malfoy mask of cool confidence that was so often in place he had thrown himself completely at the mercy of the Gryffindor who had once despised him.

Harry's feelings could only be described as pure and utter shock, he couldn't be more surprised if Draco had come waltzing in wearing a lion costume and proclaiming he had always been a Gryffindor at heart. No, scratch that, Harry was more shocked at this unexpected admittance than he would be if such a travesty had occurred. At least then Harry would have laughed, now he just felt vaguely ill.

* * *

**(A/N. Some pretty strong language and a bit of violence coming up, you have been warned)**

Suddenly a wave of anger rose in Harry and Draco looked shocked as his green eyes began to burn. When he spoke his voice was low and dangerous, thinking that this was a hell of a lot more intimidating than shouting he eyed Harry warily as he moved towards him but refused to back away.

"You love me." Harry growled glaring and gritting his teeth "You _love _me?" Clenching his fists at his sides he spat "Well bully for you! You've finally caught on have you? Years apart and you finally decide 'Oh I know, I'll tell Harry I love him!' Well, _Malfoy ,_excuse me but I find that a little hard to believe!"

"What?" Draco didn't understand. What on earth had he done now? Squaring up to face Harry he frowned unconsciously raising his voice "What do you mean you find it hard to believe? What the hell is the matter with you?"

"What's the matter with _me_?" Harry snarled "What's the matter with you? Do you get some kind of sick pleasure with messing with people's emotions Draco? Find it fun to raise people's hopes and then crush them do you? I'm awfully sorry but I don't exactly feel like playing that game right now you sadistic bastard!" Running a hand through his hair Harry turned away before turning back agitatedly. "I _hate _you!"

With a strange sense of déjà-vu Draco watched as Harry moved to punch him in the face, narrowing his eyes he caught the fist before it made contact with his already bruised eye and refused to let go of his wrist.

"Let me go you wanker!" Harry snarled trying to twist away and kicking Draco in the shin, hard. Infuriatingly Draco flinched but wouldn't let go.

"Harry calm down" he growled "You are completely over reacting and I don't know what to do with you when you're like this!"

"You could let my hand go so I can whack you one" the brunette hissed tugging furiously as Draco captured his other hand, in a few quick movements Draco had him pressed against one of the kitchen counters "What the fuck? Get off you git" Harry growled still struggling furious that Draco was so strangely strong, the lengths of their bodies were pressed together and Draco's arms were around Harry holding his hands securely behind his back.

Had Fay walked in at that moment she would have been delighted at the scene...that is until she realised that although the two boys were nose to nose they were glaring harshly at each other and Draco was only pressed so tightly against Harry to try and avoid another kick or worse, being kneed in the groin.

Despite the situation Draco couldn't help being a little turned on by his current position, Harry was absolutely adorable when he was angry and Draco had to physically restrain himself from kissing his furiously pouting lips. He would probably be bitten if he tried.

"Are you going to calm down then?" Draco asked raising an eyebrow

"No" Harry growled and pouted and turned his head away so he didn't have to meet the curious silver gaze that sought his.

"What's the matter?" Draco asked softly

Harry refused to answer him, struggling a bit before giving up at Draco's vice like grip he frowned.

"I hateyou" He finally growled "I _hate _you, you bastard"

Draco's face fell and Harry felt guilty briefly before he saw the blond smirk. "It's not funny" Harry exclaimed but Draco's grin only widened. Suddenly aware that Draco had stepped back a bit Harry brought his boot down on Draco's foot as hard as he could. Freeing his arms he pushed the other man backwards.

"SHIT SHIT SHIT!" Draco howled collapsing in a chair "I think you broke my toe!"

"Good!" Harry snarled advanced towards him again.

"Oh no you don't!" Draco was on his feet and once again physically restraining him, this time from behind "What the hell Harry? What is _wrong?" _It was lucky Draco was so fast or he may have ended up with yet another bruised eye and while one looked heroic and manly two would just be undignified._  
_

"_What's wrong?" _Harry hissed like an angry cat "I'll tell you what's fucking wrong. You! You're wrong, you don't love me so don't come and give me that shit! You think after one night you can fall in love with me? Ever heard of lust Malfoy?"

"So we're back to Malfoy are we?" Draco growled becoming increasingly frustrated, they should be up against the counter having hot, passionate sex murmuring sweet nothings, instead he was struggling to keep Harry from flying into some kind of frenzy.

"I'll tell you what love is Malfoy" Harry was still trying to break his grasp but his voice had dropped dramatically in volume "Love is watching the other person sleep and not being able to find a single fault, love is trusting that a person will come back to you, love is believing that no matter what someone does it was for a _reason, _love is hurt, unbearable hurt and waiting but you wouldn't know that would you?"

"Are you _still _going on about me disappearing?" Draco huffed

"Yes I bloody am _still _going on about it" Harry snarled as he managed to slither away from Draco's grasp and stood away, panting lightly his eyes fixed on Draco's. "Tell me why."

"I..."

"_Tell me why!" _

"Fine! Just....just sit down and stop acting like a manic for a second!"

With a dramatic huff Harry threw himself onto the sofa, Draco tried not to smile at his childish behaviour but sobered quickly as he thought of what to tell Harry. Should he tell the truth or the carefully constructed lie?

"The truth" Harry snarled, crossing his arms, it was like he had read Malfoy's mind "I'll know if you lie so don't even try it"

"Fine" Draco sat in a chair opposite him and paused "...I'm not sure you'll really want to hear this though..."

"I've been waiting years Malfoy, just spit it out"

"Okay, okay. I'm not sure if you realised but back then when we were...just before the war with Voldemort, Weasley and Granger were called to Dumbledore's office."

"So?"

"So didn't you think that was a bit strange? What could he possibly want with those two and not you?"

"What does this have to do with anything?" Harry frowned

"Hold on I'm getting there. Well Dumbledore had an idea that the prophecy..."

"How do you know the prophecy?"

"Harry, you have got to stop interrupting!"

"Fine, fine. Carry on." Harry seemed to have calmed down somewhat and Draco continued.

"Well Dumbledore seemed to think for some reason that the line 'he will have power the Dark Lord knows not...' meant that you would have _something _or _someone _to aid you in your defeat against Voldemort"

"And how did he get that from one line?"

"Something about having _power, _extra power Voldemort didn't know about. Tell me Harry, what happened in the last battle?"

"You should have been there, I don't want to talk about it."

"Who said I wasn't there?" Harry shot him a confused look and Draco rubbed his eyes tiredly "Just explain how you defeated him"

"Well Voldemort shot a killing curse at me and some type of silver shield pulsated from my hand. So what?"

"Yes those are the basics, stand up and go through the exact movements you did, what you were thinking at the time."

"I don't see..."

"I'm trying to explain Harry just do it!"

Harry stood glaring at Malfoy and pointed towards the fireplace "Voldemort shot a killing curse at me, I leant back..." he demonstrated with one arm behind him and the other in front, held out as if to block the deadly curse "a silver shield, wave thing came from me and I fell on my arse. I was putting all my thoughts into somehow blocking the curse and I felt a kind of weight on me before it lifted, I sat up and Voldemort was gone. Happy?"

"Nicely explain Harry"

"I assume that was for a reason, I'll get the answer from you somehow you can procrastinate all you want but it won't help you in the end."

Draco stood "When Dumbledore was notified of the Death Eaters approaching I was having a heated discussion with him in his office. You see, he wanted me to do something I wasn't ready for and disagreed with."

"Which was?"

"He had been trying to get me, since I stepped out of his our room for a nighttime walk and was taken to him by Severus, to propose to you"

Harry gaped at him "What!?"

"Transitus versus" Draco scowled

"What the hell are you going on about?"

"Inter contemno quod amor"

"Stop chattering in Latin!"

"It means _Crossing the Line_. Crossing the Line Between Hate and Love."

"....So.....?"

"There is a sort of spell but more of a written rule in the wizarding world that when hate becomes love between two people they can overcome death since they have 'Crossed the Line'."

"You've lost me."

"Think about it Harry. We were two boys who hated each other with a passion, Dumbledore practically forced us together in making us both Head Boys, he made us sleep in the same bed! Dumbledore knew about Transitus Versus since he had seen one case of it before and hoped that by 'Crossing the Line' and therefore receiving this power that a love found from hate gave us that you would be able to defeat Voldemort!"

"But..."

"Ron and Hermione were told to encourage you in any way they could to have feelings for me"

"What..."

"I left because I refused to be told to love you and refused to let my life be dictated by that fool. I was cowardly I admit but there was n o way I would have someone love me only to be told it was all a lie to get rid of that bastard"

"How..."

"During the last battle, when Dumbledore was informed of the Death Eaters approaching I was in his office having an argument with him. He had tricked me into his office by using a portkey and discovering where I was hiding. I was transported there when I picked up a strange book on my desk."

"So..."

Draco ignored Harry's interruption once again. "I cast a disillusionment spell on myself and followed to find you just about to walk out and face Voldemort. Like the fool I was I followed you in order to try and protect you in some way"

Harry gaped at him. Could this possibly be true?

"As the killing curse shot towards you..." Draco lifted Harry's arm and he obligingly took the stance he had been in as Voldemort tried to kill him. Draco moved behind him and whispered in his ear.

"Avada Kedavra..." Harry imagined a green light shooting towards him leant back with his arm outstretched as he had, felt Draco grab his hand and pull him backwards so he fell to the floor and twisting round so that he fell on top of Harry, shielding with his body.

Harry suddenly remembered the dreams he had in seventh year with shock. As he had gradually been crossing the line between hate and love he had dreamt of a cool hand pulling him back from Voldemort, back and away from the danger. He believed Draco.

"The power of Transitus Versus saved your life as an enemy whom loved you sought to pull you from harm's way, so Dumbledore got what he had hoped for all along."

Draco looked down into Harry's green eyes which were wide. "Understand?"

"I…need some time to process this…" Harry closed his eyes as Draco got off him. "Ron and Hermione?" They knew?"

"They knew I would help you defeat Voldemort" Draco helped Harry to his feet and took his hands "They didn't know about the Transitus Versus, they're still your friends"

"Severus?"

"Knew nothing"

"Why did you leave after that? Why couldn't you stay with me?" Harry wouldn't meet Draco's eyes for some reason.

"I was in shock; I stayed to watch people swarm you and then left. How do you think a son of a Death Eater would have fitted in at a celebration of Voldemort's defeat? Besides, I thought you had moved on and Ginny…"

"Ginny?"

"Yeah that girl who leaped on you covering your face with kisses and shouting 'I love you Harry Potter' while you laughed and said 'I love you too Gin…'"

"You idiot!" Harry thumped him on the arm "You thought I was in love with Ginny Weasley? Do you have any idea how longed I waited for you to come and find me?"

"I apologize" Draco pulled him into a tight hug

"So do I" Harry squeezed him tightly "For hurting you, for doubting you and…thanks by the way, for Voldemort"

"No problem" Draco chuckled and pulled back. They both fell silent as awkwardness fell upon them.

"So…" Harry ran a hand through his hair and smiled hesitantly

"What now?"

* * *

_Indeed Harry, what now? Well there will be one more chapter and then it will end. How sad :(_

_**Remember to stay tuned for my next fic ;) **__But this one isn't quite over yet, __**Review whilst you still can!**_


	17. Chapter 17- Note

Hiya guys!

I don't know how many of you are awake/alive/not wanting to murder me...

It's been a few years, I can't apologise enough... I assume you guys had other things to keep you occupied so I don't feel too bad but I shouldn't have just left this.

I will finish this story within the next week or so, despite how embarrassing it is to look back on this as a writer.

Please don't kill me. And please at least one person read the end?

I would recommend re-reading the entire thing... I'm going to before I write the end!

Sorry again, abuse me if you wish!

ClassicalConundrum


	18. Nearly there

**Hello my dearest darling readers. It's been some years since we have met here! I hope you're all well! **

**Please bear in mind- this was one of my first fan fictions- I will try to keep to the same style of writing- I don't even ship Harry/Draco anymore! But maybe writing this will convert me back. By the way this has been written on an iPhone so sorry for any typos! **

**Note- smoking is very bad for you and not cool or sexy at all-not sure why I wrote it in the story back when I was younger... But if you smoke you will die. Nuff said.**

Harry

stepped forward and embraced Draco shyly which was ridiculous, considering what they had been doing not that many hours before. It felt like years though, like this was the reunion they should have had. All softly spoken words and gentle embraces.

As if sensing his thoughts Draco nuzzled his nose into the soft spikes of Harry's hair and held him tighter.

"I missed you Harry"

"I missed you too" Harry could feel the steady heartbeat of the taller man thudding in his ear.

Pulling away slightly Draco tilted Harry's head up with one finger beneath his chin and smiled softly at him.

"I am so sorry." He breathed quietly, almost whispering "I knew the moment our bedroom door shut behind me that I would regret it, leaving you, every single day"

"Should've come back then shouldn't you" Harry grumbled into his chest and Draco laughed softly, before giving an almighty shiver, shaking Harry along with him. "Holy fuck." He laughed "look at us! Such a pair of bloody idiots, freezing when we have magic for the sake of a bonkers muggle next door, arguing away like we're back at school"

"Feels kind of like we are." Harry snuggled in closer rubbing slow circles on Draco's back "my darling Malfoy"

"My dearest Potter"

They laughed together quietly nose to nose before Harry shivered as well and flicked on the kettle, pouring away the cold coffee and starting to make two fresh. Draco felt bereft the moment he left his arms.

"I'm so proud of you" he smiled as Harry pottered about the kitchen (no pun intended) and caught a look of confusion from green eyes before he continued rustling around for biscuits.

"What do you mean?" Harry laughed "I'm hiding away in the muggle community writing nonsense stories for muggles and..."

"Look at you!" Draco grabbed his arm and tugged him towards a mirror, standing behind him and meeting his eyes in the reflection. "You're all grown up! And my, haven't you grown up well!"

"Shurrup" Harry grumbled swatting at his long arms as they folded around him but not taking his eyes away from the grey holding his in the parallel universe of their reflection. "You've made a success of yourself" Draco continued smiling "not based on your name, not based on anything from the past! You're friends (apart from being fucking insane) adore you utterly and like you for who you are, as do I. I'm so proud of you Harry Potter."

Harry flushed.

"The Boy Who Lived" he said dramatically, trying to lighten the tone, going for Snape's voice but ending up as a cheesey commentator.

"The Boy Who Lived and got a life" Draco chuckled. "The Boy Who Lived to lose at pool to a girl"

"You started off so well!" Harry grinned "knew the soppyness had to end! Now get off me you lummox, kettles boiling."

"The boy who lived to make a Slytherin a coffee!"

Draco released him and flopped onto the sofa, pulling some of the discarded blankets over him am snuggling down, waiting for the bedding to be warmed by his own body heat. Eventually said living boy joined him and handed him a steaming mug. They sipped happily in silence letting the beverage warm them just as much as each others presence.

Eventually it ended up with them sprawling all over each other, both lost in a novel but staying close, as if scared any physical distance would result in their separation. After a whole Harry put his book down and sat up.

"Draco..."

"Harry..."

"You said you left the room and then found out Dumbledore's plan?"

"Yes..."

"So... So... You left me before you knew any of the voldemort crap, you left me " Harry's eyes were big, and dark, and sad. Draco blinked.

"Yes."

"But..." Harry was tired of raging and shouting, he gazed at Draco sadly "why?"

Draco drew in a shaky breath and drew Harry towards him. Tucking his head beneath his chin he closed his eyes and breathed in the smell of his hair, the smell that was uniquely Harry.

"I was scared." He admitted quietly "That night.."

"Was it that rubbish?" Harry attempted levity but it fell a bit flat.

"Idiot. No it was... Amazing." Draco cradled Harry to him more tightly "I didn't like being forced to feel... Well, anything for someone I'd had sex with!"

Harry huffed. "So romantic"

"You know what I mean! It... It was... So touching! The way you trusted me and seemed to lo- care about me"

"I did! I mean I do! Care about you!"

"As soon as it was over I went into a panic" his huge grey eyes looked sad, he shifted so this his soft blonde locks fell to partially hide them. "There I was, lying in your arms, coming down from one of the best moments of my life, then I realised..."

"What?" Harry was spellbound.

"That we" Draco seemed to suddenly very interested in the carpet "could never be together"

Harry scoffed "you massive arse. What are you on about?"

"Uh" Draco blinked at him "I don't know if you noticed Harry" his voice took on the silky, sarcastic quality that Harry hated, and adored all at once "but there was a bat-shit crazy guy trying to kill you, a guy who my father was quite pally with? You know. Volder something?"

Harry chuckled. "I vaguely recall. So what?"

Draco pulled a pack from Harry's coffee table and lit a cigarette, taking his time before reaching out one long arm and smacking Harry upside the head (it didn't actually hurt) and earned himself an indignant glare and a pillow to the face which narrowly missed the cigarette.

"Yeah like it's that easy to just wander away when your entire family is affiliated with the Death Eaters and You-know-who."

"You did!"

"The only way I could! By leaving everything! Everything Harry! My family, friends, you, the war!"

"Apart from a small cameo role"

"Yeah well let's hush up about that" Draco ruffle his unruly locks. "You see what I mean though"

"I suppose" Harry sighed "The rest of the school most likely would have broken down into either vomiting or orgasm as well"

Draco laughed and Harry suddenly stood, grabbing Draco by the hand and pulling him up as well- a little more harshly than needed so that Draco fell into him, before he could right himself he wrapped his arms around him, one hand on his waist the other round his shoulder.

"I think" he purred "that we have wasted enough time with talking" he leaned up and pressed his lips ever so softly against Draco's enjoying the surprise on his fave which was followed quickly by a smile- well.. An evil grin.

"Good" Harry murmured "I like to see you smile, you didn't much in the olden days"

"Wasn't much to smile about" Draco ducked to kiss along Harry's neck enjoying how the dark haired man writhed under his ministrations "now there definitely is" he slanted his mouth against Harry's and enjoyed how his tongue twined with his own, sliding his hand beneath his clothing to find skin Draco marvelled once again at how warm Harry was.

"Mmmmmm" Harry hummed as they broke apart for breath gazing dazedly into each others eyes, both fairly sure they were only still on their feet die to the strength of the other holding them up.

"Mmmmm" Harry repeated, stroking a hand down Draco's face, brushing aside a rogue blonde lock and leaning up to taste his lips again briefly "I fucking love snow"

"So do I" Draco smouldered.

"So do fucking I!"

They broke apart as if burnt. Fay stir by the door flapping the hat she had obviously just removed like a fan "so hot" she wailed "so beautiful, gonna die! Think I just came!"

"Fay!" Harry stammered then squared up "you cannot bloody barge into my house whenever the hell you feel like it!" He roared ignoring a Draco who had collapsed giggling onto the sofa.

"Awwww come on Harry! Don't give me a hard time! Save it for Draco!"The laughter from the sofa increased in volume. "Though I don't know how you'd manage it! Your house is still fucking freezing!"

"Shut up Fay" Harry growled grabbing the cushion that had earlier hot Draco in the face and hurling it at her with unnecessary force. At the thunk Harry felt a bit better but couldn't help the slight flush that rose to his cheeks that made Fay crow then go deadly silent. Would this be the time she lost her best friend forever.

"I am sorry to interrupt honestly" she said apologetically though Harry wasn't buying it. At least Draco had stopped laughing though " I brought you a present though! That must count for something"

"Bloody perv, lech, peeping Tom" Harry grumbled as he followed a beckoning Fay out the front door where a large basket of wood (assorted sizes) sat.

"Wow!" Harry exclaimed "where on earth?"

"I had some to spares I. The shed and Fay mentioned your predicament" a tall dark blonde man with blue eyes stood by the gate as if unsure of welcome. "Wouldn't want you and your... Friend... To freeze."

"Cheers" Harry said, but his eyes were cold, his voice not unfriendly but not exactly welcoming. Draco stepped from the doorway so that he too was visible and grinned lazily at the man he recognised from the pictures.

"That's extraordinarily kind of you" he drawled, looking sexily disheveled and obviously comfortable in Harry's clothes "we were almost running out of ways to stay warm." He flung an arm around Harry's shoulders casually and rubbed his shoulder "got to take care of my Harry after all"

"Make sure you do" and the man was off- stalking through the deep snow. Fay turned to mouth a "sorry!" at them before hurrying after him.

"Shit" Harry muttered turning towards Daco "sorry about that.. What are you doing!?" Draco had almost sprinted back indoors and was hopping around like a lunatic. Dragging the huge basket after him Harry slammed the door and waited for the storm of swearing to die down- it eventually did, when Draco had wrapped his feet in the duvet.

"I fucking stepped into the snow with BARE FEET" Draco snarled "was about to jump back in again when I saw the smarmy fucker! Jesus my toes are dead!"

"Impressive though! Harry grinned "you didn't flinch!" And just like that the mood was lifted.

"I know I've been a bad boy but this" he pointed at his poor grazed and slightly bruised face then at his cold and battered toes from Harry's earlier boot crushing "this is unacceptable! This cannot be the norm between us!"

Harry smiled at the indignant blonde "I'm so sorry Draco"

"Bloody should hope so!"

"My poor injured little soldier!" Harry cooed advancing steadily "do you want me to kiss it better?"

"Least you could do" Draco grumbled before catching his tone and eyeing him warily "wait..."

Harry pounced and tackled him off the sofa and onto the floor with a little Gryfindor Lion roar.

**Just a little something to keep you going- I think there will be one more chapter, possibly 2. But you will have to wait a few days I though I will write whenever possible! :) in the meantime gimme suggestions, comment in your favourite bits, marvel at my proficiency with typing one thumbed on iPhone! Will be easier when I have my laptop back ;) I hope this soothed your soul x**


End file.
